Dear Edward
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Quando decidiu passar o verão no Sul da Flórida com sua prima, Bella Swan não imaginou que teria seu caminho cruzado, e o coração roubado, por um certo fuzileiro naval de sorriso torto e incríveis olhos verdes. Mas o que fazer quando a estadia dele era apenas passageira? (Short-fic)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Titulo: **Dear Edward

**Autor:** Brenda Karoline (Frida)

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemons, UA.

**Censura:** +18

**Sinopse:**

Quando decidiu passar o verão no Sul da Flórida com sua prima, Bella Swan não imaginou que teria seu caminho cruzado, e o coração roubado, por um certo fuzileiro naval de sorriso torto e incríveis olhos verdes. Mas o que fazer quando a estadia dele era apenas passageira? (Short-fic)

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero.

Não seja um leitor BBB, comente!

O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está proibida a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites.

* * *

><p><strong><em>E essa ansiedade ao postar fic nova? Espero que gostem!<em>**

**_Ah, postei uma o/s na semana passada, deem uma olhadinha, ta bem legal. Chama The Hook Up (link no perfil)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um - Dear Edward<strong>

**Bella Swan.**

- Obrigada por comprar na Sweet Pete's, tenha uma boa noite e volte sempre. - A vendedora simpática disse me entregando minha sacola e eu sorri em direção a ela, antes de dar as costas e ir até meu carro estacionado em frente a loja que ficava no centro de Jacksonville.

Apesar de ser final de tarde, o sol ainda estava bem forte e eu coloquei meus óculos escuros, jogando minha bolsa e a sacola de doces no banco de trás da minha pick-up preta que eu havia ganhado como presente de formatura dos meus pais. Talvez fosse considerado um carro grande demais pra uma garota tão pequena quanto eu, afinal de contas que tinha pouco mais do que um metro e sessenta e três centímetros, mas eu não ligava. Eu gostava de carros grandes, fazer o quê. Girei a chave na ignição e prontamente comecei a fazer o breve caminho de vinte minutos até o meu dormitório. Atualmente eu estava no meu terceiro semestre de engenharia da Universidade de Jacksonville. A princípio meu curso era Psicologia, mas após o primeiro ano eu acabei me interessando cada vez mais pela área da Engenharia e não resisti ao curso, mudando assim que possível. Nessa mudança de curso, acabei fazendo novas amizades e me adaptei melhor do que sequer podia imaginar. Não me entenda mal, eu gostava de psicologia e toda essa coisa de estudar o cérebro e o comportamento humano, porém isso definitivamente não era algo que eu queria como minha profissão. Talvez eu fizesse o curso novamente em um futuro distante, apenas por diversão ou algo assim.

O trânsito não estava tão intenso quanto eu esperava, então não demorei muito a chegar ao dormitório. Agradeci mentalmente e estacionei na minha vaga de sempre, descendo com cuidado do meu carro gigante e abrindo a porta de trás para pegar as sacolas. Eu sabia que devia ter comprado essas coisas antes, sabia que devia ter me preparado melhor, mas eu sempre acabava deixando tudo para última hora. Com todas as sacolas em mãos, ativei o alarme do carro e segui em direção a entrada do prédio com tintura gasta, indo em direção ao pequeno e único elevador que tinha ali. Por algum milagre ele não demorou a chegar e, assim que eu me vi dentro daquele cubículo prateado, encostei-me à parede fria dele e fiquei balançando os pés enquanto ele subia lentamente até o terceiro andar, que era onde meu quarto ficava. O dia tinha sido cheio e eu sabia que ainda tinha muita coisa para acontecer antes de ele finalmente acabar. Soltei um suspiro cansado quando a porta finalmente se abriu e ajeitei as sacolas em minhas mãos, caminhando preguiçosamente pelo corredor quase vazio do dormitório.

A grande parte já havia viajado e os que não haviam viajado, estavam curtindo as férias nas festas promovidas pelos Gregos. Ontem mesmo havia tido uma festa na casa dos Betas e pelos boatos que ocorreram, havia sido bem louca. Pelo menos três pessoas foram hospitalizadas devido ao consumo exagerado do álcool, duas avulsas dançaram sem blusa e sutiã em cima do balcão da cozinha depois de se pegarem na frente de todos e, como sempre, uma briga porque algum idiota levou um pé na bunda da namorada na festa e não aceitou bem. Revirei os olhos e abri a porta do meu quarto, suspirando aliviada quando me dei conta que só precisaria sair dali no dia seguinte.

Coloquei as sacolas em cima da minha cama e peguei meu celular, notando que pouco se passava das seis horas. Decidindo não enrolar mais, peguei minha mala vazia que estava debaixo da cama e joguei-a junto com as sacolas, indo até meu guarda-roupa e deslizando as portas de correr, decidindo o que pegar. Não seria uma escolha difícil, já que eu não estava saindo do estado ou algo do tipo, apenas uma viagem até o Sul da Flórida, onde minha prima mais velha, Rosalie, morava. Peguei alguns shorts jeans, algumas regatinhas soltas, alguns colares e anéis, dois vestidos de verão, uma botinha de cano alto sem salto, chinelo, alguns pares de calcinhas e sutiãs, um casaquinho e um vestido mais bonitinho só por precaução, minha saída de praia favorita e, por fim, alguns biquínis. Depois de jogar tudo em cima da cama, comecei a dobrar os itens e colocá-los em minha mala, organizando-a da melhor forma possível. Uma vez que tinha terminado, comecei a colocar os essenciais, como protetor solar, desodorante, escova de cabelo, perfume e etc.

Peguei minha bolsa de franja marrom e coloquei minha _polaroid_ lá dentro, juntamente com a caixa com o filme novo que havia comprado e guardei também o presente de Rosalie. Conferi minha lista mental mais uma vez e, quando decidi que já tinha tudo o que precisava, peguei uma calcinha e uma camisa de malha do meu ex-namorado e fui até o banheiro. Por sorte eu havia conseguido pegar um quarto no qual não precisaria dividir banheiro com mais sei lá quantas pessoas. Tomei um banho longo, deixando a água relaxando meu corpo o máximo possível e depois vesti a roupa que tinha separado. Passei meu creme favorito por todo o meu corpo, deixando que o cheiro de cereja tomasse conta de mim, penteei meus cabelos molhados e voltei para o quarto, pegando duas meias qualquer e as colocando nos pés. Coloquei minha mala no chão e me joguei na minha cama, pegando meu notebook e resolvendo que ficaria passando o tempo na internet. Fiquei vadiando alguns minutos entre _9gag_ e _Facebook_, até meu estômago começar a reclamar de fome e gemi, sabendo que eu estava com preguiça demais pra vestir uma calça e descer até o _fast food_ mais próximo e que uma pizza provavelmente demoraria uma eternidade para chegar caso eu fosse pedir agora. Ainda pensando no que fazer, escutei meu celular vibrando perto de mim e estiquei o braço para pegá-lo em cima da mesinha de canto que tinha ao lado da minha cama.

_**Passei no Tommy's peguei nossa favorita… Chego em 10min. - A.**_

_**Você é minha salvadora. Te amo. - B.**_

_**Você fala isso pra qualquer pessoa que te comprar comida. - A.**_

_**Tenho o espírito de gorda, o que posso dizer? Me processe. - B.**_

_**Ahhh… eu comprei cerveja, então anda logo. - B.**_

_**Quem está sendo a salvadora de quem agora? - A.**_

_**Alcoólatra. - B. **_

_**Me chupa. - A.**_

Revirei os olhos com o conteúdo de baixo calão na mensagem e voltei a me distrair na internet enquanto a esperava. Alice, além de ser minha colega de quarto, também era uma das minhas melhores amigas. Dividíamos o quarto desde que ela havia se transferido da Universidade de Toronto, há praticamente um ano atrás e de alguma forma estranha havíamos criado uma amizade praticamente inseparável, por mais que nossos gostos não fossem exatamente os mesmos. Veja bem, Alice era mais o tipo de garota que curtia passar os feriados em alguma montanha, apreciando a paisagem, esquiando e tomando chocolate quente batizado com creme irlandês de frente pra alguma lareira e de vez em quando partilhando um baseado com seu namorado, enquanto eu preferia passar os feriados viajando pelas mais diversas praias do mundo, praticando alguns esportes inusitados e tirando várias fotos. Minha viagem favorita havia sido no ano passado, quando visitei alguns arquipélagos na Grécia por um mês. Balancei a cabeça com a memória e sorri, olhando para a parede do lado da minha cama, praticamente toda coberta com fotos tiradas pela minha inseparável _polaroid_.

- Não vai me dizer que você está chapada de novo. - A voz sarcástica de Alice invadiu meus pensamentos e eu me virei em direção a ela, revirando os olhos. - Pensei que você tivesse largado essa merda quando parou de fazer humanas.

- Você sabe que não é nada legal associar o uso de maconha com quem faz humanas, certo? Não é como se essa fosse a única área que as pessoas fumassem…

- Querida, eu namoro um estudante de filosofia e sei muito bem o que acontece naquele campus.

- Não é só porque seu namorado é um chapado que todos também são - disse. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, pessoas de humanas realmente tendiam a usar bem mais maconha do que o resto, mas eu gostava de provocá-la.

- É, é… Ele é um chapado total, mas você é a culpada de eu conhecê-lo. Então, vê se me chupa.

- Você é tão baixa - revirei os olhos. - Cadê a pizza?

- Primeiro passa a cerveja.

- Ta no frigobar - avisei e ela colocou a caixa da pizza na minha cama.

Senti minha boca salivar com o cheiro delicioso e não esperei muito para pegar minha fatia. A pizza do Tommy's era a melhor pizza que existia no campus e eu literalmente conseguia comer uma inteira sem reclamar e sem me sentir culpada depois. A vida era curta demais para eu me arrepender de comer muita pizza. Principalmente quando a pizza vinha acompanhada de uma porção da melhor batata frita do mundo.

- Quer uma? - perguntou.

- Não, você sabe que não sou muito fã de cerveja - fiz uma careta. Talvez eu bebesse uma vez ou outra, mas era uma questão de momento e lugar. Não entendia a obsessão que as pessoas tinham com esse líquido que mais parecia xixi. - Além do mais, não quero acordar de ressaca.

- Mimimi - zombou, abrindo uma garrafa de Budweiser e jogando uma latinha de coca-cola de cereja em minha direção. - Tem certeza de que você não quer ir com a gente pra cabana dos meus pais? Fica perto de um lago incrível, cercado por montanhas… É a maior brisa aquele lugar.

- Nah… vou ficar por aqui mesmo, já combinei tudo com a Rosalie. Vai ser divertido, faz um tempo que eu não vejo ela. Lá tem umas prainhas legais…

- Hmmm… - murmurou enquanto mastigava um pedaço da pizza e após engolir, continuou: - Aliás, onde ela mora mesmo? David ou algo assim?

- _Davie_ - eu corrigi. - Fica há uns quinhentos quilômetros daqui em direção ao sul.

- Oh! Isso mesmo - se empolgou. - Não é essa a cidade daquela mina de Garganta Profunda?

- Garganta Profunda? - Arqueei a sobrancelha em direção a Alice e ela revirou os olhos.

- É aquele filme que a mina tem a porra do clitóris dentro da garganta e aí tem que ficar a procura de algum _pau magia_ que consiga tocar no clitóris dela - explicou e eu soltei uma risada pelo nariz ao ouvi-la dizer "pau magia". - É claro que você já ouviu falar, esse filme é um clássico!

Ela então começou a me explicar como Garganta Profunda era um dos filmes pornôs mais famosos do mundo, tão famoso que era considerado um filme _cult_ dentro da indústria pornográfica - de acordo com ela, algo como "O Poderoso Chefão" do mundo pornô - e que também havia mudado os conceitos de liberdade sexual na época. Revirei os olhos, soltando uma risada. Eu juro, Alice conseguia pensar e fazer associação com as merdas mais aleatórias do mundo. Nós ficamos conversando mais alguns minutos, até ela receber uma mensagem de Jasper e então com um beijo estalado na bochecha e um "boa viagem!" praticamente berrado em minha direção enquanto ela corria até a porta, minha amiga foi embora e eu mais uma vez me vi sozinha no conforto do meu quarto. O relógio indicava que já estava ficando tarde, então escovei meus dentes e caí na cama mais uma vez, conectando o celular no carregador e mandando uma mensagem rápida para Rosalie avisando que eu pretendia sair daqui até no máximo seis horas da manhã.

_**Finalmente! Me manda uma mensagem qd tiver saindo de casa, ok? - R.**_

_**Sim, mamãe *revira os olhos* Agora vou dormir. Bj bj - B.**_

Dei uma olhada em alguns aplicativos, atualizei meu _e-mail_, programei o despertador e logo me vi dormindo feito uma pedra, acordando apenas no dia seguinte, quando meu despertador começou a tocar às cinco e quinze da manhã. Gemendo e resmungando, saí da cama e fui até o banheiro, onde tomei um banho que definitivamente me deixou acordada e depois voltei para o quarto, abrindo meu armário e pegando uma muda de roupas. Apesar de ser bem cedo, o sol já estava forte em Jacksonville, então coloquei uma regatinha bege meio soltinha, uma saia jeans que ia até pouco acima da metade das minhas coxas, coloquei um cinto, ajeitando a regatinha de forma que não ficasse estranha. Calcei minhas botas baixinhas, coloquei alguns anéis, meus dois colares de sempre, passei uma maquiagem bem levinha, só pra tirar a expressão de morta de sono do meu rosto, passei um pouco de perfume e, para finalizar, peguei meu par de óculos favorito e uma jaqueta de couro. O relógio marcava que pouco se passava das seis da manhã e eu fiz uma dancinha interna por não estar tão atrasada. Joguei minha bolsa no meu ombro, peguei minha mala e saí do quarto. O dormitório, como já era de se esperar, estava completamente deserto e eu não demorei muito para chegar no meu carro. Destravei o alarme, joguei a mochila no banco de trás e pulei no banco do motorista, ligando minha pick-up maravilhosa e indo em direção ao Starbucks mais próximo, onde comprei um delicioso café preto puro e dois bagels, um com manteiga e o outro com cream cheese, para viagem.

_**Saindo de Jax agora - B.**_

Rosalie respondeu com um "ok, boa viagem :)" e eu mandei uma carinha feliz pra ela, antes de conectar meu celular no som do carro e colocar minha playlist favorita. _Young and Beautiful_ da Lana Del Rey começou a tocar e, após uma mordida em um dos bagels e um gole do café, eu finalmente estava pronta para ir. Por ser muito cedo o tráfego era praticamente nulo e eu não demorei a chegar no início da estadual FL-10. O trajeto estava sendo bastante tranquilo, a vista era maravilhosa - oq ue me fez parar algumas vezes para tirar uma foto ou duas ou vinte - e então, quase cinco horas, quinhentos quilômetros e três pedágios depois, eu me vi passando pela placa que dava boas vindas à Davie. Coloquei no GPS o endereço de Rosalie em questão de minutos eu já estava virando a direita em Rolling Hills e parando em frente a casa salmão claro que minha prima morava. Estacionei o carro em frente a uma das garagens e peguei minha mochila no banco de trás, fazendo o pequeno trajeto até a porta da frente. A frente da casa era bem arborizada, com coqueiros e outras plantas tropicais e mesmo sendo uma casa de apenas um andar, ainda era uma das mais bonitas e elegantes do condomínio. Rosalie era professora em um dos jardins de infância mais caros de Miami, então eu sabia bem que ela tinha boas condições financeiras, além do fato do pai dela ter deixado essa casa para ele quando ele se mudou para Dubai a trabalho anos atrás.

A porta da frente se abriu antes mesmo de eu ter tocado a campainha e logo eu me vi sendo abraçada pelos braços finos e brancos da minha prima. Como ela conseguia manter a pele tão pálida morando por aqui, eu não sabia. Abracei ela de volta, murmurando que também havia sentido saudades e, após algum tempo, ela me soltou e logo se apressou a me puxar para dentro da casa. Apesar de Rosalie ser alguns anos mais velha do que eu, nós sempre havíamos nos dado muito bem, principalmente pelo fato de ambas sermos filhas únicas. Quando eu nasci, Rosalie estava completando três anos e a partir daquele momento ela me adotou como sua irmã mais nova.

Fizemos o caminho até o quarto que eu dormiria e ela foi me mostrando as mudanças que havia feito na casa pelo caminho. Após eu deixar minha mala em cima da cama, voltamos até a cozinha para almoçarmos e eu sentei no balcão, aceitando o copo de suco de frutas vermelhas que Rosalie havia me oferecido.

- Anos que não venho aqui e esse lugar continua a mesma coisa - disse ironicamente. O lugar estava praticamente irreconhecível, talvez as únicas coisas que estivessem no mesmo lugar eram as paredes.

- Eu gosto de fazer algumas mudanças de tempo em tempo - se defendeu, abrindo o forno e tirando uma travessa de lá. - Além do mais, agora sou professora e preciso de um pouquinho de organização na minha vida.

- Oh, é mesmo. Esqueci que agora você é a Srta. Hale - provoquei, sabendo que ela odiava o sobrenome da família Hale. - Como são as crianças? Ansiosa para a turma nova?

- As crianças são uns anjinhos, exceto por uma ou duas que os pais não souberam educar direito, mas nada que eu não consiga resolver. A próxima turma parece ser um pouco maior e eu estou realmente ansiosa - suspirou. - Mas e você? Como estão as coisas em Jacksonville?

Maneei a cabeça, segurando a risada de zombaria que queria sair e ajudei Rosalie a pegar o resto da comida. Ela tinha feito costelinha, purê de batatas e uma salada de verão.

- Ah, estão normais, eu acho - dei de ombros e comecei a me servir. - Você sabe que eu tenho uma vida bem tediosa. A parte mais animada do meu dia provavelmente é escutar meu amigo chapado falando merda sem sentido. Mas eu gosto das coisas assim. Uma festa aqui e outra ali…

- Ugh, você é a universitária mais entediante de todas!

- Esse purê ta de morrer, a propósito - elogiei.

- Obrigada. Mas então… Onde estão as festas? Os namorados?

- Um aqui, outro ali. Ainda não tive nenhum namorado sério depois do último… muitas complicações. To bem solteira.

- Claro - respondeu ironicamente.

- Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa, senhorita nenhum-homem-vale-a-pena-depois-do-Royce - alfinetei e ela desviou os olhos, corando um pouco. Ai meu Deus, eu conhecia aquele olhar. Não tinha visto ele muitas vezes, mas conhecia. Aquele olhar significava que… - Mentira!

- O que? - se fez de inocente.

- Você está saindo com alguém e está apaixonadinha! - acusei e ela abriu a boca para inventar algo, mas quando nada saiu suspirou e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. - Cospe.

- Ugh, é uma merda isso de você me conhecer tão bem, mas enfim… não ia ser segredo por muito tempo mesmo. Sim, eu to saindo com alguém… Conheci ele no início do ano letivo.

- Ele é um professor? - perguntei animada.

- Não… ele é das Forças Armadas dos EUA - empolgou-se também.

- Uuuh… um soldado?

-Nop. Fuzileiro naval - sorriu sonhadoramente. - Ele tinha foi a escola para fazer uma palestra especial sobre o USMC e a gente acabou se conhecendo, mas a maior parte do nosso namoro tem sido por skype, telefone e essas coisas, já que ele precisou voltar pra base dele menos de dez dias depois. Mas ele é tão… ugh… Sério, Bella. Ele é melhor do que eu jamais sonhei em encontrar. Ele é engraçado, inteligente, me trata como se eu fosse uma princesa… sem contar que ele é um deus grego.

- Estou tão feliz por você! - comemorei, dando um abraço rápido nela. - Mas deve ser uma droga isso da distância… Quando vocês vão poder se ver de novo?

- Eu tenho a sorte que a base dele é aqui dentro dos EUA mesmo, então não tem muito fuso-horário e fica mais fácil de planejar finais de semanas e essas coisas. Na verdade ele chega aqui em Davie daqui uns dias! Ele está louco para conhecê-la e eu estou louca pra vocês se conhecerem.

- Tem certeza que eu não vou atrapalhar estando aqui? Ainda dá tempo de eu voltar pra Jacksonville…

- Não! - disse apressadamente e eu estreitei os olhos. - Sério, está tudo bem você ficar aqui. Eu juro. Faz tempo que a gente não se vê - fez um biquinho.

- Ok, ok… agora me conta mais sobre esse fuzileiro naval aí.

Rosalie prontamente começou a falar sobre seu namorado novo e eu ouvi tudo atentamente, adorando ver minha prima tão feliz. Depois que seu relacionamento de anos com Royce acabou no ano retrasado, eu nunca pensei que fosse ver Rosalie com aquele brilho no olhar novamente. Quando terminamos de comer, arrumamos a cozinha juntas enquanto conversávamos sobre os últimos meses das nossas vidas e depois fomos no meu carro até o centro da cidade para comprar algumas coisas no mercado e acabamos resolvendo ir ao cinema e depois fizemos uma caminhada na prainha da cidade. Quando voltamos para a casa de Rosalie já estava bastante tarde e como ambas estavam cansadas, fomos dormir não muito depois. No dia seguinte entreguei Rosalie o que havia comprado pra ela e ela praticamente salivou com as delícias que só encontrávamos na Sweet Pete's. Passamos a maior parte do dia em casa mesmo e assim foram seguindo os próximos dias na minha estadia com Rosalie. Na sexta-feira a noite Rosalie e eu ficamos acordadas até mais tarde porque ela estava ansiosa com a chegada do seu namorado no dia seguinte e só conseguiu dormir depois de eu lembrá-la que não seria nada legal ele encontrar ela cheia de olheiras.

No sábado de manhã, ela saiu antes mesmo que eu acordasse, provavelmente ansiosa demais para rever seu amor e eu enrolei um pouquinho na cama, antes de finalmente virar gente e ir até a cozinha para ligar a cafeteira. Peguei o refil no armário e enquanto o café fazia, coloquei alguns bagels na torradeira. Estava tão distraída fazendo meu café da manhã, que não escutei o carro parando em frente a casa de Rosalie, ou então a porta da frente se abrindo. Só fui me dar conta de que não estava mais sozinha quando escutei alguém coçar a garganta atrás de mim, me fazendo virar para a pessoa e então eu encontrei um par de olhos verdes me olhando e o sorriso torto mais bonito que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida, sendo direcionado para mim.

- Bella, este é o E- _Puta merda_, por que você ta sem roupa? - Rosalie parou o meio da frase e eu arregalei os olhos, olhando para baixo e percebendo que, no meu estado sonolento, eu havia me esquecido de trocar de roupa, de forma que, agora eu estava parada no meio da cozinha da minha prima, usando nada mais do que uma calcinha estilo shorts de algodão branca com várias cerejas um cropped surrado que eu tinha feito com uma camisa de malha preta velha, mostrando praticamente toda a minha barriga. E que aquele cara olhando com… diversão em minha direção era, provavelmente, o tão maravilhoso namorado de Rosalie.

Sim, Rosalie, _puta merda_ é uma boa forma de descrever o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*USMC (United States Marine Corps): <strong>__Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais dos EUA, equivalente ao Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais da Marinha do Brasil._

_***Link do look (sim, os looks no polyvore voltaram): **www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com/bs_de/set?id=135960420_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Oi? Hahaha. Finalmente estou postando Dear Edward, vocês não sabe quanto tempo to esperando por isso! Tive a ideia dela no final do ano passado, mas só no meio desse ano tive tempo pra começar a organizar tudo… Ela vai ser uma short-fic e as coisas aqui vão ser bem intensas e apaixonantes. Quem vai embarcar em mais uma comigo? Espero que gostem e, pretty please, comentem me contando o que acharam! Beijos, beijos e até semana que vem._

_**N/B: **__Aventura nova com a Brenda: amo! E essa então, um Marineward hoho estava a espera dele já faz algum tempo, e espero que vocês gostem dele e da Bella linda! Comentem ok? Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigada pelos 50 reviews que a fic recebeu em seu primeiro capítulo nos dois sites, vocês são as melhores!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dois - Dear Edward<strong>

**Bella Swan.**

Praticamente bati a porta do quarto com a forma que eu a fechei e então me encostei ali, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Depois da pergunta de Rosalie, eu não havia conseguido falar nada. Eu abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes, parecendo um peixe desorientado, mas nada saiu. Era como se eu não conseguisse pensar em nada. Meu cérebro tinha se transformado em uma grande ameba e tudo que eu conseguir fazer foi sair correndo até meu quarto. Mas não era minha culpa. Na verdade, a culpa era inteiramente do dono daqueles olhos verdes do caralho. Aqueles olhos tão intensos que pareciam analisar cada pedaço exposto das minhas pernas e da minha barriga. Aqueles mesmo olhos que provavelmente pertenciam ao namorado da minha prima. _Oh, merda. _Eu iria para o inferno por ter tido pensamentos tão impróprios em relação ao novo amor de Rosalie. Mas, mais uma vez, não era minha culpa. Também não é como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa. Quero dizer, eu podia ser tudo, menos uma vadia que roubava namorado alheio. Além do mais, eu duvido que ele estivesse realmente secando minhas pernas. Provavelmente no desespero eu acabei misturando as coisas. _Continue dizendo isso a si mesma, Bella_.

- Argh - grunhi e me afastei da porta, indo até o armário e procurando algo para vestir. Não é como se eu estivesse planejando sair do quarto tão cedo, mas já não estava me sentindo tão a vontade assim usando aquele par de roupas que me deixavam completamente nua.

Coloquei um sutiã de algodão cinza com detalhes na cor rosa por baixo do cropped e peguei um short jeans surrado de cintura alta que eu havia customizado no verão passado. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Peguei meu celular que estava conectado ao carregador na mesa de cabeceira e me joguei na cama, querendo que ela fosse na verdade um buraco e que eu pudesse me esconder ali para sempre. Não que isso tenha acontecido, no entanto, pois menos de cinco minutos depois alguém bateu na porta suavemente e eu respirei fundo, me levantando e indo responder quem estava batendo, apenas para dar de cara com ninguém menos do que o próprio dono daqueles olhos malditamente verdes.

- Sim? - perguntei fracamente, me batendo mentalmente com a forma que meu estômago parecia se contorcer ao ver como ele me olhava. Deus… Pare com isso, Bella! Ele está fora de cogitação. Fora dos limites. Fora do seu alcance. For-

- Rosalie pediu para eu ver se estava tudo bem com você - ele disse após alguns segundos e eu franzi a sobrancelha quando notei que ele estava lançando um sorriso com outras intenções em minha direção. Sério mesmo? Quero dizer, era claro que eu estava realmente tendo pensamentos impróprios em relação a ele. Já havia imaginado pelo menos uns dez cenários diferentes. Mas eu tecnicamente não estava fazendo nada errado. Quero dizer. Pelo menos eu era solteira e sonhar era de graça…

_Se você precisa dizer isso para se sentir melhor, _pensei e então balance a cabeça, notando que ele ainda me olhava a espera de uma resposta.

Balancei a cabeça quando notei que eu estava parada na porta quarto encarando o pomo de adão dele e engoli meus pensamentos, tomando coragem e estreitando meus olhos em direção a ele.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem - murmurei e desviei os olhos, me preparando para voltar para o quarto.

- Espera! - pediu colocando a mão na porta e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. - Você saiu da cozinha e eu não tive a chance de me apresentar devidamente - ele disse. Sua voz era ainda mais intensa do que seu olhar. _Eu realmente iria para o inferno. _- Eu sou Edward Cullen, você é?

- Isabella - respondi em um tom indiferente. Eu tinha decidido que fazê-lo me chamar de Isabella seria melhor do que apenas Bella. Bella era íntimo demais e não ajudaria em nada. Além do mais, eu não estava me sentindo mais confortável com forma que ele estava me olhando. Quero dizer, se fosse outra pessoa, talvez eu já seria uma massinha de modelar nas mãos fortes dele, mas era uma história completamente diferente quando se tratava do namorado de minha prima.

- _I-sa-be-lla _- repetiu lentamente, parando em cada sílaba, como se estivesse testando o nome em sua língua e eu cruzei os braços debaixo do peito, tentando me proteger do seu olhar penetrante e da forma como sua língua vermelhinha tocou seu lábio superior quando ele chegou na última sílaba do meu nome. Por Deus, era tão errada a forma como meu corpo estava reagindo. _Se controle, Bella. - _Isso soa tão sério. Você não tem cara de Isabella…

Estreitei os olhos. Quem ele pensava que era? Que tipo de jogo ele queria jogar? Ele achava que viria até a casa da sua namorada e conseguiria levar sua prima como um souvenir? Me poupe. Eu ainda estava tentando achar o homem maravilhoso que Rosalie tinha descrito para mim nas últimas noites. O homem que a tratava como se ela fosse uma princesa, o homem que a fazia se sentir como parte daquela música da Rihanna, _Only Girl In The World._ Quero dizer, o homem parado a minha frente era, de fato, incrivelmente lindo. Mas suas atitudes estavam longe do que eu imaginava ser considerado aceitável para um homem comprometido.

- Bom, é uma pena que você ache isso - respondi secamente e ele arregalou um pouco os olhos, se afastando da porta, provavelmente um pouco surpreso com meu tom de voz. - Diga a _Rosalie_ que eu vou em alguns minutos.

- Oh, ok. Claro - murmurou e se afastou.

Fechei a porta e novamente me vi encostada à ela, com os olhos fechados e suspirando pesadamente. Pelo menos agora o dono daqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, ou melhor, _Edward_, havia recebido o recado de que eu não estaria disposta para suas brincadeiras. Eu devia estar me sentindo aliviada e feliz por não ter feito nada que pudesse me arrepender depois, porém eu não conseguia deixar de ignorar o aperto no estômago que estava sentindo. _Mas que porra?_ Soltei uma lufada de ar e me afastei da porta, pegando meu maço de Marlboro que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama e o enfiei no meu bolso de trás, juntamente com meu isqueiro e então peguei meu celular. Resolvendo que ficar enfiada no quarto me faria apenas parecer _covarde_, caminhei em direção a cozinha, mas parei quando escutei uma risada forte, alta e completamente masculina.

- Ô-ou, parece que o charme do meu James Dean não funcionou dessa vez. - Uma voz grossa soou em meio a uma risada e eu arqueei a sobrancelha, não lembrando de ter visto um terceira pessoa quando corri para o quarto.

- Cala a boca - Edward rosnou.

- Comportem-se - Rosalie ralhou e eu entrei na cozinha, encontrando Edward e um outro homem sentados no balcão da cozinha, enquanto minha prima fazia algumas panquecas.

- Hmm… você precisa de alguma ajuda, Rose? - perguntei coçando a garganta e três cabeças viraram em minha direção. Edward desviou o olhar imediatamente, enquanto o outro homem tinha um olhar divertido nos olhos e Rose apenas revirou os dela.

- Claro, Bella - respondeu sorrindo. - Tem um pouco de bacon no congelador.

Assenti nervosamente e comecei a andar, mas parei quando fui bruscamente puxada por um par de braços fortes e então me vi sendo abraçada pelo que parecia ser um urso panda ou algo do tipo. Arregalei os olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e fui solta após alguns minutos.

- Bella Swan, é um prazer finalmente conhecer você - o grandalhão disse com um sorriso quase que infantil, fazendo duas covinhas se formarem em suas bochechas.

- Hmmm… igualmente? - respondi meio confusa.

- Emmett, larga minha prima - Rosalie pediu, revirando os olhos novamente e vindo em nossa direção.

- Qual é, Rosie, você sabe que eu estava ansioso para conhecer ela - ele, Emmett, disse com um biquinho na voz.

- Estou meio confusa aqui - confessei.

- Claro que você está - Rosalie riu. - Se você não tivesse saído correndo mais cedo, você ia perceber que este é meu namorado, Emmett McCarty.

- Como é que é? - perguntei arregalando os olhos. - _Ele_ é seu namorado? Mas eu pensei qu-

- Pensou que…?

- Nada - maneei a cabeça e me virei para Emmett. - É um prazer conhecê-lo, Emmett.

- Nada disso, Isabella. O que você pensou? - insistiu.

- Vish, Rosie, acho que sua Bella aqui pensou que você estivesse namorando com meu James Dean - Emmett disse rindo e eu arregalei os olhos. _Merda._

- Não pensei não - tentei argumentar de forma petulante e ele apenas soltou uma risada pelo nariz murmurando algo como "_é claro que não pensou_" e começou a rir histericamente. Notei que até mesmo minha prima estava segurando a própria risada e senti meu rosto se esquentar devido ao rubor que estava aparecendo em minhas bochechas.

Respirei fundo, tentando ignorar o olhar agora questionador que Edward lançava em minha direção e abri o congelador, pegando a embalagem de bacon e jogando na frigideira. Fritei tudo praticamente em silêncio, enquanto a risada de Emmett ecoava pelo local a cada dois segundos e quanto acabei, Rosalie estava terminando os ovos mexidos, então colocamos tudo no balcão e começamos a comer. Acabei sentando de frente para Edward e estava tentando controlar minha súbita ansiedade. Agora que eu sabia que ele e Rosalie _definitivamente_ não estavam juntos de alguma forma romântica, eu meio que me sentia uma idiota por tê-lo tratado daquela forma mais cedo. Sim, naquela hora eu _realmente_ pensei que tivesse um bom motivo para ser curta e grossa com ele, mas agora tudo estava esclarecido e eu tinha percebido que não tinha mais uma desculpa para tentar evitar as reações que meu corpo tinham perante a ele. Quero dizer, ele era _mesmo_ um homem bonito e algo me dizia que se eu deixasse meu constrangimento de lado, eu veria que ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Não que fosse fácil fazer isso, veja bem, eu tendia a ser uma pessoa _muito_ orgulhosa.

_Ugh._

Soltei uma respiração quando tudo estava se tornando demais para mim e avisei Rosalie que ia para os fundos da casa. Ela revirou os olhos, sabendo muito bem o que eu ia fazer, mas eu apenas a ignorei e caminhei até a porta, suspirando aliviada quando o sol bateu forte em meu rosto. Peguei a caixinha branca e vermelha que estava no meu bolso de trás e tirei um cigarro, levando-o até meus lábios e o acendendo com meu isqueiro da sorte - era um zippo preto com uma mulher de perfil e seu rosto pintado como uma caveira mexicana toda colorida, eu havia achado ele em uma viagem que tinha feito para o México alguns anos atrás. Fechei os olhos com a primeira tragada é lentamente soltei a fumaça pelos meus lábios. Não era um hábito saudável, eu sabia, mas não é como se eu estivesse planejando parar em algum momento breve no futuro. Seria impossível. Eu fumava desde os meus dezessete anos e, embora eu não fumasse tanto quanto antes, ainda era impossível de cortar tudo completamente. No momento eu só estava orgulhosa por ter passado de fumar um maço e meio por dia, para agora só fumar uns três cigarros - cinco no máximo quando eu estava estressada - por dia.

- Cigarros não combinam com você. - A voz séria de Edward soou atrás de mim e eu dei um pulo, engasgando levemente com minha última tragada. Senti minha garganta queimar e tossi algumas vezes tentando aliviar a sensação.

- Merda! - grunhi quando quase me queimei com o pequeno cigarro que estava entre meus dedos.

- Desculpa, não imaginei que estivesse tão distraída.

- Você parece saber demais o que combina ou não comigo - murmurei entredentes, ignorando seu pedido de desculpas. A forma como eu estava atraída por ele, e em tão pouco tempo, me deixava nervosa.

- Sou uma pessoa observadora - respondeu dando um passo em minha direção e eu prendi minha respiração.

- Engraçado - soltei, antes que pudesse me controlar. - Tendo em conta o fato de você ser tão observador assim, eu jurava que você ia saber que eu pretendia ficar sozinha quando vim aqui.

Desejei poder retirar o que tinha falado no momento em que fechei a boca e notei o olhar de Edward. Tinha tantas coisas ali e eu me senti a maior idiota do mundo. Eu não tinha nenhum motivo para tratá-lo com tanta hostilidade assim. Ele não tinha sido nada além de gentil e doce comigo e aqui estava eu, agindo como a maior filha da puta da história. Ele levantou os braços como se dissesse _"não está mais aqui quem falou" _e começou a se virar para entrar de volta na casa. Senti meu estômago se embrulhar e, engolindo meu orgulho idiota, resolvi dar um jeito nesta situação, quero dizer, de uma forma ou de outra, nós passaríamos os próximos dias na mesma casa e o mínimo que podíamos fazer era um ser civilizado com o outro, certo?

- Espera! - gritei e ele parou, esperando que eu continuasse. - Desculpa, eu não quis ser grossa. Acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo. Que tal começarmos de novo? Eu sou Bella Swan e você é? - perguntei, estendendo minha mão livre em sua direção.

- _Bella _- repetiu e eu mordi os lábios quando vi um sorriso cheio de outras intenções nascer em seus lábios. - Isso soa bem melhor. Eu sou Edward Cullen e é um prazer conhecê-la.

Senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas quando ele levou minha mão até seus lábios maravilhosos, depositando um beijo ali e tudo o que eu queria fazer essa declarar que eu oficialmente tinha virado a mais patética massinha de modelar em suas mãos, porém me segurei e apenas abri um sorriso tímido para ele, respondendo:

- Igualmente.

Assim que eu joguei meu cigarro fora, voltamos para dento da casa e o ambiente não estava mais tão pesado quanto antes. Emmett lançou um olhar questionador em direção a Edward, que apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Ignorei a _vibe_ que estava sentindo entre os dois e ajudei Rosalie a lavar a louça enquanto ela me zoava por não simplesmente jogar tudo no lava-louças dela. Obrigada, mas não. Essas coisas não eram confiáveis e eu sabia que caso resolvesse usar o lava-louças, acabaria sujando toda a cozinha com milhares de bolhas de sabão ou algo do tipo. Além do mais, lava-louças nem sempre tiravam toda a sujeira. O jeito antigo era muito melhor e mais confiável. Terminei de colocar tudo na pia e fiquei surpresa quando Edward se ofereceu para secar enquanto eu lavava, mas aceitei sua ajuda. Trabalhamos em um silêncio confortável enquanto eu fingia não perceber a forma como seus dedos tocavam os meus por alguns segundos além do necessário quando ele ia pegar a louça que eu tinha acabado de lavar. Era quase como se tivesse um formigamento entre nós dois e isso era estranho e diferente de tudo o que eu já havia vivenciado.

Depois de terminarmos com a louça, sentamos na beira da piscina e ficamos jogando conversa fora. Emmett era um cara bastante divertido e não foi difícil ver porque minha prima estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Apesar de ele ser gigante e parecer intimidador pra cacete, ele era um cara bem fofo e engraçado. Tinha um coração de ouro, pelo que pude ver. Foi divertido vê-lo contando histórias sobre o que acontecia na base militar e logo eu me vi fascinada quando ele e Edward começaram a compartilhar um pouco mais sobre a vida deles na Marinha dos Estados Unidos. Quando fomos perceber, já eram mais de uma da tarde e nossos estômagos já estavam implorando por comida mais uma vez. Rosalie preparou uma salada de verão com salmão assado e acabamos comendo na mesa do lado de fora mesmo. Desta vez ela e Emmett cuidaram da louça - usando o lava-louças, é claro - enquanto Edward e eu ficamos lá fora.

- Vou pegar uma cerveja, quer? - ele perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Não sou muito fã de cerveja - respondi encolhendo os ombros, já sabendo que seria julgada por dizer isso. - Pode ser uma coca-cola de cereja, por favor?

- Tudo bem, _cerejinha_ - provocou e eu levei alguns segundos para notar o motivo de ele ter me chamado daquela forma. É claro que eu tinha que pedir uma coca-cola de _cereja_ para o homem que havia me visto usando uma calcinha com várias _cerejas_ não mais do que algumas horas atrás._ E o dia estava ficando cada vez melhor._

- Cala a boca - murmurei e ele soltou uma risada.

Ele voltou alguns segundos depois com minha latinha de coca-cola de cereja e eu agradeci com um sorriso. Coca-cola de cereja seria pra sempre minha favorita. Adorava o gostinho adocicado da cereja misturado ao gosto da coca-cola. É claro que coca-cola de cereja caseira era ainda mais gostoso, mas dava muito mais trabalho pra fazer e eu guardava toda minha vontade de tomar uma para quando ia visitar meus pais no Natal e Ação de Graças, já que minha mãe fazia a mais deliciosa de todas - além de misturar com o suco de cereja e groselha ela colocava alguns pedacinhos de cereja junto. Rosalie e Emmett apareceram alguns minutos depois e eu precisei rir da cara amassada da minha prima; era claro como o dia que ela e Emmett estavam matando um pouco da saudade enquanto um praticamente devorava o outro. Ficamos conversando ali boa parte do dia, só parando quando vimos que o sol já estava se pondo e o céu começava a escurecer e depois entramos na casa novamente. Como Edward e Emmett tinham chegado ainda hoje de manhã, decidimos ficar em casa mesmo.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei cedo e ajudei Rosalie na cozinha novamente. Eu não era tão habilidosa assim, mas minha prima conhecia o suficiente para nós duas, então tudo o que eu precisava fazer era bancar a assistente e ajudá-la a servir. Durante o dia, foi praticamente impossível ficar perto de Edward e ignorar tudo o que meu corpo estava sentindo por ele e com isso eu acabei fumando duas vezes a mais do que eu desejava. Apaguei o último cigarro e voltei para a cozinha, onde o resto do pessoal estava e então me sentei no balcão.

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje a noite? - o grandalhão perguntou, jogando os braços por cima dos ombros de Rosalie e roubando a cerveja de Edward.

- _Viado _- resmungou, puxando a cerveja de volta para ele.

- Calminha aí, James Dean - provocou e Edward mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele. Segurei a vontade de rir.

- Ok, ok… comportem-se - Rosalie disse em seu melhor tom de professora e eu juro que Emmett se remexeu um pouco na cadeira e grunhiu baixinho. - Sobre o que fazer hoje a noite, bom… Tem uma espécie de festival numa praia em Miami… é bem legal, tem todos os anos. Música boa, comida gostosa, ambiente tranquilo…

- Eu fecho!

No final das contas todos concordamos e depois de enrolarmos um pouco mais ali fora, decidimos que seria melhor irmos nos arrumar. Como na casa só tinham dois banheiros, Rosalie e eu fomos tomar banho primeiro - muito embora Emmett tenha deixado claro que ele preferia tomar banho junto com minha prima - e então deixamos os meninos lá fora. Tomei um banho rápido e depois comecei a secar meu cabelo. Eu não me importava com o fato de ter lavado cabelo ontem, um banho sem lavar cabelo pra mim, era um banho incompleto. Uma vez que eu tinha conseguido domar todos meus fios rebeldes, me enrolei na toalha e corri para meu quarto, gritando para Edward que o banheiro já estava livre. Depois de colocar um par de calcinha e sutiã, encarei minha mala pensando no que vestir, já que eu sabia que tendia a ventar muito nas praias de Miami durante a noite, por mais que estivesse calor, e por fim decidi usar uma blusa branca de malha que era um pouco soltinha, um shorts jeans de cintura alta e por cima joguei minha jaqueta de couro preta. Coloquei alguns colares e meus anéis de sempre e então calcei meus sapatos. Não passei muita maquiagem, optando por apenas um pouco de máscara nos cílios e um batom nude, e deixei meus cabelos soltos, fazendo um topete com a parte da frente e prendendo com dois grampos no topo da cabeça.

Quando saí do quarto, dei de cara com Edward e senti minha respiração travar um pouco quando vi o quão bonito ele estava usando aquela caça jeans surrada, a camisa branca com uma estampa que não prestei muita atenção e a jaqueta de couro jogada sobre os ombros dele. _Merda._ Notei que seus olhos também estavam percorrendo pelo meu corpo e quando ele encontrou meu olhar, molhou lentamente os lábios com a ponta da língua e então sorriu daquele jeito, que era ao mesmo tempo arrogante e sexy pra caralho, em minha direção. Mordi os lábios, sem saber o que falar e ele deu um passo em minha direção, passando os dedos levemente na mecha do meu cabelo que havia caído.

- Sempre deixe seu cabelo solto - murmurou me olhando intensamente. - Sempre.

- Hmm… okay? - murmurei meio confusa e ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, dando um passo para trás quando a porta do quarto de Rosalie se abriu e ela saiu de lá ao lado de Emmett. Ela estava fofa com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e usando um vestidinho de verão todo estampado, com um cardigã cinza jogado por cima e um par de oxfords caramelo.

- Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou olhando para nós dois e eu assenti. - Bom.

Saímos da casa e Rosalie parou quando chegamos perto dos carros, virando em minha direção e me olhando com aquele olhar que me dizia que ela ia me pedir alguma coisa. Revirei os olhos e gesticulei para que ela pedisse logo.

- Eu estava pensando que talvez seria melhor se fôssemos no seu carro… quero dizer, ele é imensamente maior que o meu e acho que vai ficar menos apertado para Edward e Emmett. Tem problema?

- Claro que não - respondi sorrindo e então parei. - Mas eu dirijo.

- Ah, cara - Emmett gemeu em desgosto.

- Ninguém dirige meu bebê além de mim.

Destravei o alarme do carro e Emmett e Rosalie imediatamente foram para o banco de trás, revirei os olhos e comecei a andar em direção ao banco do motorista, mas parei quando escutei Edward rir atrás de mim. Virei para ele com curiosidade e arqueei a sobrancelha para que ele cuspisse logo o que estava pensando.

- Você continua a me surpreender a cada segundo, Bella Swan - disse maneando a cabeça e eu o olhei confusa. - Primeiro com o cigarro, depois com o fato de não tomar cerveja e agora essa paixão secreta por carros grandes. Uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresa.

Notei que seu tom era inteiramente provocativo e que ele havia dado um passo em minha direção, de forma que estivéssemos a menos de um metro de distância um do outro. Era claro que meu desejo por ele era completamente correspondido e algo me dizia que ele também sentia esta mesma _vibe_ que eu sentia quando estávamos um perto do outro. Mordi os lábios e, decidindo ser um pouco corajosa naquele momento e sem me importar com o fato de que minha prima e Emmett estavam provavelmente nos observando do carro, me inclinei em direção a ele e sorrindo de forma conspiradora, murmurei:

- Você ainda não viu nada.

- Nunca pensei que eu tivesse visto, _Be-lla_ - devolveu, diminuindo a distância entre nós dois e eu senti meu coração bater um pouco mais rápido, porém, antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o barulho da buzina do meu carro fez com que a gente se separasse e nossa bolha foi imediatamente estourada.

- Acho melhor entrarmos logo no carro - sugeri.

- Claro - concordou e começou a andar, mas parou logo em seguida. - E Bella?

- Sim?

- Mal posso esperar pelas surpresas que as próximas semanas trarão.

_Então somos dois, Edward… Então somos dois._

* * *

><p><strong><em>LOOKS DO CAPÍTULO:<em>**

**_Bella ~ #1 _**_ bs_de/set?id=135965635&lid=3947089_**_ #2 _**_ bs_de/set?id=135968038&lid=3947089_**_  
>Rose ~ #1 <em>**_ rh_de/set?id=135972935&lid=3947089_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E-MAIL PARA PREVIEW(exemplo): <strong>dear(underline)edward(arroba)fanfic(ponto)com_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Muitas de vocês pensaram ou que era o Emmett vendo a Bella ou que o Edward namorava a Rosalie, mas (acho que) ninguém pensou que o Emmett pudesse ter levado um amigo! Hahaha. Muito obrigada pelos reviews no capítulo passado, vocês são demais! Agora que ambos estão livres, solteiros e desimpedidos, o que acham que vai acontecer? Para receber um PREVIEW do próximo capítulo, deixe seu e-mail junto ao review (lembre-se de separar os pontos e símbolos.) Até sábado que vem! Xx_

_**N/B: **__Bella bobinha, tratando mal o bofe que nem fez nada haha adorei o apelido "James Dean" xD mas agora que o caminho ta livre, o desejo de ambos está aparente. Comentem bastante pra deixar a Brenda feliz! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	3. Chapter 3

**Obrigada pelos quase 100 reviews em apenas dois capítulos! Vocês são as melhores. Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Três - Dear Edward<strong>

**Bella Swan.**

O caminho até a prainha que Rosalie havia falado não havia sido longo e muito menos desconfortável; Rosalie foi contando sobre tudo o que rolava por lá nesses mini-festivais e quando eu dei por mim já estava estacionando o carro ao lado de um ford antigo. Para chegar na prainha, tivemos que fazer o caminho por uma trilha pequena, mas assim que passamos por ela eu sorri com a visão. A prainha já estava lotada e eu vi que além da fogueira enorme que estava sendo acesa, também havia uma espécie de palco onde uma banda _indie_ de apresentava. Era uma batida meio diferente e eu logo me vi balançando a cabeça com o ritmo alucinante.

- Como você nunca me trouxe aqui antes? - eu perguntei para Rosalie quando nos sentamos em um espaço vazio na areia. Tirei minha polaroid da bolsa e tirei uma foto do lugar onde a banda de apresentava.

- Eu só descobri esse lugar uns meses atrás - explicou.

- Hmmm… está perdoada então.

Minha prima revirou os olhos pra mim e se sentou entre as pernas de Emmett, que prontamente enlaçou a cintura dela com seus braços fortes. Bati uma foto dos dois simplesmente porque eles eram fofos demais; minha prima toda pequenininha e ele todo forte e grandão praticamente a esmagando em seu abraço de urso. Entreguei a foto pra Rosalie e ela começou a balançar na esperança de revelar mais rápido. Grunhi e puxei a foto da mão dela, explicando que se ela balançasse a foto assim, o início dela sairia falhado. Ela sorriu quadrado em minha direção e foi minha vez de revirar os olhos. Depois disso, coloquei minha polaroid em meu colo e voltei a prestar atenção na música. A batida era realmente incrível e parecia nos levar para uma dimensão completamente diferente. Edward balançava os pés e a cabeça ao meu lado e eu rapidamente bati uma foto sua. Ele parecia tão relaxado e lindo sentado ali. Era quase impossível segurar a vontade que eu tinha de ficar perto dele. Balancei a cabeça, tentando focar na banda, mas não deu muito certo. Aguentei ali por talvez mais uns trinta minutos e então soltei um suspiro, decidindo que precisava fumar um pouco e dar uma volta.

- Aonde você vai? - Rosalie perguntou quando eu comecei a me levantar.

- Preciso fumar um pouco e quero aproveitar e dar uma volta pelo local - dei de ombros, ajeitando minha bolsa e minha _polaroid_. - Qualquer coisa me manda mensagem.

- Se importa em ter uma companhia? - Edward perguntou quando eu já estava me virando para sair e eu parei por uns segundos. Tentei normalizar a batida ridiculamente acelerada do meu coração e me virei de volta pra ele.

- Tem certeza de que não prefere ficar de vela pro casal maravilha? - provoquei e ele revirou os olhos, fazendo um biquinho adorável. - Ok, ok… pode vir comigo.

- Perfeito! - exclamou, se levantando e vindo para meu lado.

O lugar agora estava bem mais cheio do que antes e foi preciso fazer manobras para não acabar tropeçando em ninguém. Edward me ajudou algumas vezes, me puxando pela cintura, e eu soltava algumas risadas quando ele aproveitava o momento para apertar a pele ali e fazer cosquinha em mim. Por fim conseguimos chegar a um lugar mais vazio, onde tinha algumas pequenas tendinhas e Edward disse que ia pegar uma cerveja. Assenti pra ele e aproveitei o momento a sós para tirar algumas fotos aleatórias do lugar. As tendinhas não eram nada muito extravagante; eram feitas de pano e madeira e tinham algumas luzinhas de natal deixando elas iluminadas. Eram quatro no total, uma vendendo comidas, outra vendendo bebidas, outra vendendo roupas hippies e uma última vendendo coisinhas aleatórias artesanais.

- Quer cerveja? - Edward perguntou voltando para meu lado e eu fiz uma careta.

- Você sabe que eu não bebo cerveja…

- Eu sei - sorriu arrogantemente e então levantou outra latinha. - É por isso que eu comprei isso pra você, _Cerejinha_.

Nem me importei com o apelido, apenas soltei um gritinho animado quando vi que ele havia conseguido, de alguma maneira, achar coca-cola de cereja em um lugar onde o gosto da maioria de resumia a maconha e a cerveja e então dei um abraço rápido nele, como forma de agradecimento, e suspirei quando ele me apertou um pouco mais do que o necessário naquele abraço. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas aquele ambiente tinha mudado alguma coisa no ar e era como se nossa atração estivesse ainda mais evidente. Mordi os lábios quando me separei dele e abri a latinha, dando um bom gole e gemendo baixinho. Coca-cola de cereja seria sempre minha favorita. Depois disso ficamos andando mais um pouco, até pararmos numa parte mais afastada da prainha. Nos sentamos nas pedras que tinha ali e ficamos observando o mar enquanto conversávamos sobre coisas aleatórias um sobre o outro. O sol já estava se pondo e eu soltei um suspiro com a visão.

- Por que Emmett te chama de James Dean? - perguntei de repente, lembrando que já havia escutado o apelido mais vezes do que conseguia contar desde que havia conhecido ele.

- Porque Emmett é um ridículo - respondeu revirando os olhos e então maneou a cabeça. - Ok. Talvez eu tenha uma pequena obsessão por ele…

- Pequena obsessão? Do que estamos falando aqui? A coleção de filmes inteira? Pôsteres na parede do quarto? Você também é um rebelde sem causa _wannabe_?

- Eu sempre fui meio fã dele, isso veio por causa do meu pai… ele costumava me contar histórias de quando era mais novo e toda sua geração seguia os passos dele. Eu me lembro de ser bem pequeno e assistir os filmes com meu pai nos finais de semana… ele não passava muito tempo em casa, também fazia parte da marinha dos EUA, então eu sempre ficava ansioso para os dias que ele ia passar a o meu lado. Eram momentos raros, mas preciosos, sabe?

- É uma boa lembrança - comentei, abraçando meus joelhos e encostando a cabeça ali. A brisa do mar estava batendo forte no meu cabelo, mas eu não fiz nada para impedir. - Você entrou na marinha por causa dele?

- Mais ou menos… - respirou fundo. - Eu só sabia que queria fazer a diferença de alguma forma, sabe? Eu podia ter escolhido algo fácil, como ser médico ou algo assim, mas não sou muito chegado a sangue. Só de ver eu fico meio enjoado.

- Aposto que seu pai ficou orgulhoso da sua escolha. Sua mãe também.

- Eu gosto de pensar que ele ficaria orgulhoso sim - respondeu com um sorriso pequeno, enquanto dava mais um gole na cerveja. - Já minha mãe praticamente fez um outdoor na cidade.

Abri um sorriso, imaginando uma versão feminina e mais velha de Edward cheia de orgulho, o abraçando e chorando de felicidade. Imaginava que ele deveria ter ficado todo envergonhado de receber tanta atenção, mas ao mesmo tempo também não se continha de felicidade.

- Vocês não têm mais contato? - perguntei, notando que todas as lembranças do pai dele eram em um passado muito distante, e ele arqueou a sobrancelha. - Seu pai e você, eu quero dizer.

- Hm… na verdade meu pai faleceu quando eu ainda tinha dezessete anos, quase dezoito para falar a verdade.

- Oh meu Deus, eu sinto muito! - exclamei mortificada.

- Está tudo bem - me assegurou. - Foi há muito tempo… Foi bem triste, é claro. Eu tinha acabado de me formar e minha mãe estava devastada, mas nós superamos como nós sabíamos que meu pai ia querer que superássemos. Ele era um homem bastante inteligente. Viveu a vida ao máximo. Acho que ele é uma das poucas pessoas que deu adeus à vida sem ter algum arrependimento em mente.

- Ele parece ter sido uma pessoa legal.

- Ele era - concordou. - Lembro que sempre que eu precisava pedir algum conselho pra ele, ou quando eu estava com medo de me arriscar em algo, tudo o que ele virava e falava era: "Sonhe como se fosse viver para sempre, Edward, e viva como se você fosse morrer ainda hoje."

- Acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar - murmurei pensativa e ele sorriu.

- Provavelmente. É uma das citações mais famosos do James Dean. Eu tatuei isso nas minhas costas pouco depois que ele morreu, como uma forma de tê-lo sempre comigo.

- É uma boa forma de se homenagear alguém.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos. Eu absorvendo tudo o que ele havia me falado e ele provavelmente viajando nas memórias sobre seu pai. Era bom ficar assim, apenas admirando a paisagem e curtindo um silêncio. Não eram muitas pessoas que conseguiam fazer isso por muito tempo. Abracei meu joelho com mais força e suspirei, adorando a sensação do vento gelado no meu rosto. Fechei os olhos para aproveitar a sensação melhor, mas abri alguns segundos depois quando escutei o barulho da minha _polaroid_ disparando uma foto.

- Edward! - grunhi, puxando a máquina pra mim e fazendo com que ele soltasse uma risada.

- Desculpa! - disse com um sorriso de quem não sentia muito coisíssima nenhuma. - Você estava tão pacífica, e tão linda, sentindo o mar, foi impossível resistir.

- Claro, claro - respondi revirando os olhos e observei a foto aparecendo aos poucos. Na verdade até que tinha ficado bonita.

- Na verdade - ele disse alguns segundos depois, me fazendo olhar para ele novamente. Ofeguei quando o senti tão perto, mas ele não se afastou. - Na verdade está ficando difícil resistir a muitas coisas quando se trata de você.

- Edward… - suspirei, fechando os olhos.

Naquele momento eu não me importei com muita coisa. Eu estava presa demais no encanto daquele momento para conseguir alguma reação negativa sobre aquilo. Mesmo de olhos fechados, senti Edward se aproximando ainda mais e logo seus lábios estavam tocando os meus. Ele não aprofundou o beijo, muito menos eu. Ficamos apenas sentindo o gosto e a maciez um da boca do outro, até que tudo começou a ficar demais e ambos precisávamos daquela intensidade ser liberada. Senti ele morder meu lábio lentamente e os entreabri, dando espaço para que ele fizesse o que meu corpo, e coração, tanto queriam naquele momento…

- O celular dela está dando como sem sinal. - Uma voz soou perto de onde a gente estava e eu imediatamente me afastei.

- O qu- Edward começou a dizer, mas eu o parei com um dedo em seus lábios.

- Ela deve estar por aí com o Edward…

Arregalei os olhos, tendo consciência do que acabara de acontecer e imediatamente me levantei. Edward balançou a cabeça, saindo de algum transe e fez o mesmo. Com o barulho Rosalie acabou virando em nossa direção e um sorriso aliviado nasceu em seus lábios.

- Onde você estava? - ela perguntou me abraçando rapidamente. - Estou te procurando faz horas…

- Horas? - perguntei confusa.

- Yep - Emmett concordou, lançando um olhar em direção a Edward, mas eu estava constrangida demais para olhar para ele e ver sua reação. - Vocês foram dar _uma caminhada_ tem quase três horas. O show acabou tem uns minutinhos.

- Nossa… - murmurei sem saber o que dizer. O quão incrível, e assustador, era o fato de que horas ao lado de um homem que eu conhecia a menos de uma semana, passavam como se fossem meros minutos? Eu não me lembrava de ser assim com ninguém antes… toda essa intensidade e atração não eram algo no qual eu estava acostumada a lidar. E isso me assustava. Muito.

- Bella? - Rosalie disse estalando os dedos em minha direção.

- Hm?

- Você está bem? Quer que eu dirija de volta pra casa?

- Não, não… eu estou bem. Esta apenas pensando. Eu estou pronta pra ir quando vocês estiverem.

Fomos então para meu carro e eu estava tão aérea que mal notei o caminho de volta. Pelo canto do olho eu podia sentir que Edward estava me observando, mas fiz meu máximo para não olhar de volta. Eu não sabia entender, ou lidar, com a forma que aquele simples encostar de lábios tinha mexido comigo. Era tudo muito intenso, era tudo muito repentino e, principalmente, era tudo muito perigoso. Ele iria embora em algumas semanas e então tudo isso não passaria de algum rolo de verão para ele, mas eu sabia que pra mim talvez não fosse só isso. Não me leve a mal, quero dizer, eu não era o tipo de garota que caía de amores para cada cara que beijava na vida, mas havia _sim_ algo de diferente naquele beijo que me assustava de uma forma tremenda.

Balancei a cabeça, vendo que já estávamos parados na porta da casa de Rosalie e desci no carro, entrando em seguida na casa.

- Bom, ainda está bem cedo… - Rosalie comentou, olhando no enorme relógio de pêndulo que tinha na parede. Ele marcava nove e dezessete da noite. - Que tal uma pizza e assistir a um filme?

- Ação? - Emmett perguntou animado e Rosalie revirou os olhos, concordando. - Fechou!

- Hmm… eu acho que vou deitar mais cedo. Estou meio cansada e acho que um banho quente e cama me farão bem.

- Tem certeza? - minha prima perguntou.

Concordei com um sorriso forçado, dei boa noite a todos e, feito a covarde que eu havia me tornado nas últimas horas, saí da sala sem olhar pra Edward. Lembrando que eu já tinha tomado um banho antes de ir para o festival, fui direto para o quarto e coloquei uma blusa de malha qualquer e caí na cama. Foi só quando eu estava prestes a definitivamente me entregar ao sono que eu percebi que, apesar de eu ter saído para fumar no festival, enquanto eu conversava com Edward, eu sequer me lembrei de que havia um maço de Marlboro na minha bolsa.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, enrolei um pouquinho na cama e então, sentindo minha barriga roncar e me lembrando que eu não havia comido nada na noite anterior, resolvi me levantar e preparar algo de comer. Não querendo repetir o incidente da cozinha de alguns dias atrás, coloquei um shorts jeans surrado e prendi meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado no alto da cabeça. Caminhei silenciosamente pela casa, sabendo que todo mundo provavelmente ainda estava dormindo e suspirei aliviada quando cheguei na cozinha sem ter derrubado nada. Abri o armário, pegando o pacote de pão de forma e o coloquei na mesa, peguei um ovo na geladeira e o misturei em um prato. Depois de molhar o pão ali, joguei ele na frigideira que eu havia ligado e comecei a fazer minhas torradas francesas já salivando ao sentir o cheiro delicioso. Fritei também algumas fatias de bacon na chapa que Rosalie tinha e decidi que tomaria suco no lugar de café.

- Bom dia. - A voz rouca de sono de Edward soou atrás de mim e eu dei um pulo, soltando um grito abafado e colocando a mão no peito. - Desculpa.

- Você parece ter a terrível mania de chegar em silêncio quando eu estou distraída e então me assustar - murmurei ainda não virando em sua direção. Quero dizer, eu estava uma bagunça. Não tinha escovado os dentes e muito menos lavado o rosto.

- Nunca foi minha intenção - prometeu e eu apenas murmurei um "hmmm" em resposta. - Por que você está me evitando?

- Eu não estou te evitando - respondi rapidamente. _Mentirosa._

- Mentirosa - ele repetiu a palavra dita apenas em minha mente. Escutei seus passos e encolhi os ombros, sabendo que ele estava se aproximando.

- Não estou mentindo - respondi fracamente.

- Então porque você não olhou na minha cara desde o beijo, uh?

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, sentindo sua mão tocar meu cotovelo por de trás. Sabendo que não poderia evitar muito aquele momento, me virei de frente pra ele e relutantemente encarei seus olhos. O mesmo brilho verde, a mesma intensidade…

- Viu só? - perguntei desviando o olhar e me virando para a frigideira. - Eu não estou te ignorando.

- Bel-

- Ai meu Deus! - Rosalie disse entrando na cozinha e Edward se afastou. - Não acredito que você está fazendo suas torradas francesas…

- Yep - concordei e ela soltou um gritinho animado.

Evitar Edward pelo resto daquela manhã ficou bem mais fácil e, mesmo sentindo um aperto no peito cada vez que eu fazia isso, no fundo eu sabia que evitá-lo era o certo a se fazer. E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz pelos próximos dois dias. Quando acordei na manhã do terceiro dia, pude ouvir barulhos de risadas e da piscina e fechei os olhos, sabendo que Edward já estava acordado e que estava acordado e provavelmente nadando. Rosalie tinha comentado algo sobre assar uma carne hoje caso o tempo estivesse bom e agradável o suficiente, mas eu não tinha dado muita atenção. Respirei fundo e decidi ser a adulta que eu era e caminhei até minha mala jogada no chão, pegando um biquíni fofinho que Alice havia me dado - a parte de cima tinha umas listras em zig-zag nas cores preto e branco e a parte de baixo era completamente preta - e o coloquei. Por cima coloquei um vestido meio hippie branco e deixei meus cabelos soltos. Peguei meus óculos escuros e estava calçando meus chinelos quando escutei meu celular tocar.

Era Alice.

- Você não devia estar chapando todas nesse momento ou transando loucamente com o Jasper? - perguntei ao atender e ela soltou uma risada.

-_ Bom dia pra você também, Bella. Também sinto sua falta. Eu vou bem, obrigada por perguntar. E você? _

- Estava brincando, Alice. Eu também sinto saudades - murmurei e dei uma olhada pela janela do quarto, percebendo que Edward havia acabado de entrar na piscina. Soltei um suspiro e me encostei na parede.

-_ Ixi... conheço esse suspiro. O que aconteceu?_

- É complicado - respondi encolhendo os ombros.

-_ Como assim complicado? Bella, meu bem, não tem nem dez dias que você foi pra David._

- Dave - corrigi automaticamente.

- _Foda-se. David, Dave, Davi, Daniel, Dênis... tanto faz… O que aconteceu de tão complicado? Você e sua prima não estão se dando bem? Ela é lésbica e revelou seu amor por você? Vocês são irmãs bastardas?_

- Só você, Alice - disse soltando uma risadinha pelo nariz e me movi até a cama, sentando na beirada dela. - Enfim, minha complicação tem nome e sobrenome. Edward Cullen.

- _Espera aí, tudo isso por uma pica?_ - questionou com um gritinho e eu grunhi internamente. - _Me conta tudo! Nunca pensei que fosse ver isso._

Comecei então a narrar tudo para minha amiga. Contei sobre meu encontro com Edward na cozinha logo quando ele chegou, sobre como eu achei que ele fosse o namorado de Rosalie e estava dando em cima de mim - o que me rendeu um comentário desnecessário dela dizendo que seria quente um menage entre Rosalie, eu e Edward, se ele fosse tão gostoso como eu havia dito -, contei sobre o festival de alguns dias atrás e sobre como nossa atração vinha crescendo a cada dia que passava, ao ponto de eu me sentir sufocada e desesperada quando estávamos no mesmo cômodo. Essa tensão toda havia me feito praticamente acabar com um maço de cigarros que eu havia planejado usar por pelo menos duas semanas.

- _O-kay -_ Alice suspirou quando eu terminei de contar. - _Ainda não vi a complicação nisso tudo. Quero dizer, você está solteira e até onde você sabe, ele também. Qual o problema?_

- Que tal o fato de que ele vai embora em algumas semanas?

- _Tá, e daí? Você também vai voltar para Jacksonville em algumas semanas até onde eu sei_ - disse naquele tom de voz que me fazia acreditar que ela estava revirando os olhos e praticamente perdendo a paciência comigo. -_ Bella, querida, você não precisa se apaixonar perdidamente por ele. Você só precisa curtir o momento e não voltar pra casa se perguntando o que diabos teria acontecido caso você tivesse dado uma chance para algo que podia ser maravilhoso. Agora eu preciso ir, Jasper acordou e vamos subir a montanha. Pensa nisso, ok?_

- Ok - respondi fracamente. - Te amo e obrigada.

- _Também te amo. Agora vai lá, deixa esse soldado te foder loucamente e depois me conta como foi. Quero saber de todos os detalhes, se é que você me entende._

- Você é nojenta - ri e finalizei a ligação.

Joguei o celular na cama e saí do quarto. Depois de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, fui em direção a cozinha e procurei algo para beber. Peguei uma garrafinha de água mesmo e saí pela porta dos fundos, vendo que Emmett estava fazendo algo na grelha que Edward estava dando umas braçadas na piscina. Sabendo que ainda não tinha sido notada, me permiti admirar ele por alguns minutos. Seus músculos eram grandes e a pele era bronzeada e coberta de algumas tatuagens que só poderiam ser vistas caso ele estivesse sem camisa. Eu ainda não entendia muito bem o motivo de o meu corpo reagir tanto assim em relação ao dele. Fechei os olhos relembrando do nosso pequeno momento no festival alguns dias atrás e suspirei. Eu tinha certeza que se Emmett e Rosalie não tivessem chegado naquele momento, nós dois teríamos _realmente_ nos beijado. E me assustava não saber o que isso tudo significava para nós dois.

- Hey, bela adormecida! - Emmett gritou e eu fiz uma careta. Ele sabia que eu odiava princesas da Disney e toda essa baboseira de felizes para sempre.

- Vai se ferrar!

Ele soltou uma risada alta e eu revirei os olhos, indo para uma das cadeiras que tinha ali para me deitar. Edward acenou para mim no meio do caminho e, ignorando o frio na barriga, eu acenei de volta - o que o deixou meio surpreso, já que eu andava evitando ele completamente -, antes de me deitar ao lado de Rosalie, que estava folheando uma revista qualquer enquanto pegava um sol em seu biquíni florido e tomava uma limonada. Ficamos sentadas ali por uns minutos, e quando Emmett avisou que a carne estava pronta, decidi pegar outra coisa pra beber. Para ser mais exata, decidi pegar uma latinha de coca-cola de cereja, é eu não me importava muito em ser saudável antes das dez da manhã. Estava no meio do caminho quando Emmett me chamou e então eu me virei em direção a ele, me arrependendo no momento seguinte.

- O qu-

Não consegui terminar a frase, pois logo fui jogada com tudo na piscina. Voltei para a superfície tossindo um pouco e passei a mão em meu cabelo para tentar ajeitá-lo, já que ele tava para todos os lados.

- Emmett! - berrei enfurecida. - Seu idiota. Por que você fez isso?

- O que foi? Você parecia estar precisando de um empurrãozinho - provocou voltando para a grelha.

- Está tudo bem? - Edward perguntou vindo até onde eu estava e me segurando pela cintura, para me ajudar um pouco. Notei que seu olhar estava focado em meu peito e grunhi, lembrando que eu estava usando um vestido de tecido fino branco e, que mesmo estando de biquíni por baixo, todo meu peito estava marcando e chamando mais atenção ainda devido ao fato de que com a queda, uma parte dele acabou saindo do lugar e meu mamilo estava quase todo de fora. Respirei fundo e assenti. - Certeza?

- Absoluta. Seu amigo é um idiota - murmurei tentando quebrar o momento. - Vou lá dentro me secar e já venho.

- Bella…

- É sério, eu volto rapidinho - respondi.

Passei pisando duro ao lado de Emmett, que apenas soltou uma risada e corri logo para o banheiro, tirando meu vestido molhado e me enrolando em uma toalha. Pendurei o vestido no apoio que tinha na parede e passei a toalha no corpo rapidamente antes de prendê-la novamente. Abri a porta do banheiro para voltar para o quarto e pegar mais uma roupa seca, mas fui surpreendida quando dei de cara com aqueles mesmos olhos verdes que não saíam da minha cabeça.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bella… eu sei que é estranho, mas eu não consigo segurar mais - respondeu, dando um passo para frente e me fazendo recuar um.

- O que? Você está louco? - perguntei, mas a verdade é que eu só queria me jogar em seus braços. Os últimos dias tinham sido os mais difíceis pra mim.

- Você pode me mandar ir embora que eu vou - ele disse calmamente. - Mas antes eu preciso saber uma coisa.

- Uma coisa? - repeti, sentindo meu coração acelerar. Como se estivesse sentindo a mesma coisa, Edward levou a mão até o peito e esfregou o local levemente.

- Sim, uma coisa…

- Do que você está falando? - me fiz de sonsa.

- Não me diga que você não sente isso, Bella - Edward sussurrou, me puxando pela cintura e de encontro ao seu corpo. Eu podia sentir sua respiração quente bater em meu rosto, juntamente com o leve cheiro de cerveja e menta. - Eu não posso ser o único. Desde que eu te vi naquela merda de cozinha usando nada mais do que uma blusa que mal cobria sua barriga e uma calcinha que me deixou completamente fora de mim, você é tudo no que eu consigo pensar. Você, seu cheiro, sua risada, seus olhos curiosos, seus lábios avermelhados e carnudos…

- Eu… eu…

- Só me responde se sim ou não - implorou.

- Sim - respondi fracamente e ele levou a mão até meu pescoço, embolando os dedos em meu cabelo. Seria tão fácil me entregar, tão fácil, mas ele iria embora em poucas semanas e eu sabia que aquilo me destruiria caso eu me deixasse envolver. - Espera…

- Não lute contra isso, Bella.

- Você vai embora em algumas semanas - o lembrei fracamente.

- Você também - ele desafiou. - Não pense no depois, Bella. _Sonhe como se você fosse viver para sempre, viva como se você fosse morrer hoje._

Sabendo que não conseguiria lutar contra ele após aquela citação, deixei que ele me puxasse ainda mais para ele, de forma que eu ficasse na ponta dos pés e então seus lábios bateram nos meus, me fazendo ofegar e enlaçar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, em busca de mais contato. Parecendo satisfeito com minha reação, Edward soltou um grunhido e aprofundou mais o beijo, me fazendo dar alguns passos para trás e bater na bancada do banheiro. Com a força, alguma coisa acabou caindo no chão e ambos nos separamos completamente ofegantes. Escutei Edward suspirar e então ele encostou a testa na minha, me dando mais um selinho antes de afastar. Foi só então que eu abri os olhos e vi o sorriso contagiante que estava em seus lábios inchados e, mesmo não estando de frente para um espelho, eu sabia que estava sorrindo exatamente da mesma forma. E era _assim_ que tinha que ser.

* * *

><p><em>Para receber um <strong>PREVIEW<strong> do próximo capítulo, caso_ **não** _tiver conta no FF, deixe seu **e-mail** no comentário separando pontos e símbolos. Exemplo: **dear(underline/ponto)edward(arroba)fanfic(ponto)com**_

_Para **spoiler, picspoilers, avisos e novidades**, entre no meu grupo do facebook **(link no meu perfil)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Esses dois me deixam toda bobinha! Hahaha. Bella tentou fugir, mas logo viu que não tinha escolha a não ser se entregar e agora que ela se entregou as coisas vão ficar melhores ainda! Queria comentar também como eu me acabo com essa Alice, acho que ela é inha Alice favorita de todas que eu escrevi. Anyways... estou adorando as respostas de vocês em relação a fanfic! Por favor, não deixem de comentar me dizendo o que acharam e nos vemos semana que vem. Xx :) _

_**N/B: **__Bella bobinha achando que poderia fugir e resistir ao Edward. Alice é de outra realidade né, melhor pessoa lol Eles tem que aproveitar o tempo que tem, quem sabe o que pode vir no futuro, não é mesmo? Se pensar demais a vida passa! Comentem bastante hein ;) Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro - Dear Edward**

**Bella Swan.**

Quando voltei para os fundos da casa alguns minutos depois, eu ainda estava com o mesmo sorriso no meu rosto. Minhas bochechas já estavam começando a reclamar e meu maxilar estava quase desistindo de mim, mas era impossível não sorrir. Não quando eu ficava repassando aquele beijo repetidas e repetidas vezes na minha cabeça. Eu queria voltar alguns dias atrás e dar um tapa em mim mesma por pensar que evitar aquilo fariam as coisas melhores pra mim. Doce ilusão. Beijar Edward Cullen era uma das coisas mais certas que eu já havia feito em toda a minha vida, ganhava até mesmo da minha decisão de trocar psicologia por engenharia. Soltei um suspiro e ajeitei meu cabelo no rabo de cavalo, antes de começar a caminhar até onde Rosalie ainda estava deitada e fazer o mesmo na espreguiçadeira do lado. Edward e Emmett estavam dando algumas braçadas na piscina e era impossível de sentir meu corpo inteiro se esquentar ao observá-lo. Depois daquele super beijo no banheiro, ele havia roubado mais alguns antes de me deixar ir colocar pelo menos um short e então ele voltou para a piscina.

- Quer limonada? - Rosalie perguntou alguns segundos depois e eu assenti, pegando o copo sem pensar muito. Fiz uma careca quando o gosto amargo atingiu meu paladar e olhei melhor para o copo, vendo que se tratava na verdade de um copo com cerveja.

- Rosalie!

- Que foi? - perguntou inocentemente. - Eu precisava de algo para te acordar, já que você estava quase flutuando até a piscina.

- Não estava não - bufei.

- Oh… estava sim. Será que isso tem a ver com certo beijo que aconteceu no meu banheiro alguns minutos atrás? - perguntou maliciosa e eu arregalei os olhos. Como ela sabia? - Vocês não são tão discretos quanto pensam. Quando Edward foi atrás de você e voltou alguns minutos depois com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios, não foi muito difícil de imaginar.

- Ugh - gemi me enterrando ainda mais na espreguiçadeira.

- Como isso aconteceu? Quero dizer, a tensão entre vocês era óbvia, mas você estava fugindo dele como o diabo foge da cruz, então…

- Decidi que não adiantava mais tentar evitar o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois, quero dizer, eu podia passar o resto da minha vida brigando com os "e se" dentro da minha cabeça.

- Fico feliz por você - ela disse com um sorriso carinhoso e me entregou o copo certo dessa vez. - Edward é um cara bem legal pelo que Emmett fala comigo. Nunca ouvi ele dizer uma palavra negativa sobre o amigo.

- Sim - suspirei sonhadoramente. - Ele é bem legal mesmo.

- E ao julgar por esse sorriso, ele é bom em outras coisas também - provocou e eu revirei os olhos, dando o dedo do meio pra ela e aproveitando a limonada geladinha. Mas pelo sorriso em meus lábios, Rosalie não precisava de uma resposta verbal. Estava bem óbvio o quão bom ele era.

Fiquei mais alguns minutos ali com minha prima, até ela decidir que já havia tomado sol demais e resolveu fazer alguma coisa de verdade para nós comermos, uma vez que, de acordo com ela, pedaços de carne não matariam nossa fome. Prontamente me ofereci para ajuda, mas ela disse que não precisava, praticamente me obrigando a ficar deitada ali. Revirei os olhos para seu tom mandão, mas acabei obedecendo. Não é como se eu fosse realmente servir de alguma ajuda, quero dizer, praticamente toda a minha habilidade na cozinha se resumia a fritar bacon e fazer panquecas. Dei um gole final da minha limonada e fiquei brincando de abrir e fechar meu isqueiro, enquanto observava o movimento na piscina. Emmett aguentou exatos cinco minutos antes de ir atrás de Rosalie na cozinha e eu soltei uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça e voltando minha atenção para o que fazia antes. Edward atravessou a piscina algumas vezes, dando longas braçadas no percurso e eu fiquei admirando aquilo com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que eu tinha sido completamente rude com ele no primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos, ele era talvez a pessoa mais carismática e intensa que eu já havia conhecido em toda a minha vida. Soltei um suspiro, relembrando brevemente dos beijos que trocamos mais cedo e mordi os lábios, mal podendo esperar para fazer aquilo novamente. Os lábios dele poderiam se tornar facilmente um vício.

Parecendo ouvir meus pensamentos, ele olhou em minha direção e um sorriso torto nasceu em seus lábios maravilhosos. Sorri de volta, acenando levemente para ele e ele soltou uma risada alta, nadando até a ponta da piscina e parando perto de onde eu estava sentada.

- Por que você não entra um pouco na água? - perguntou, se apoiando na beirada da piscina.

- Nah… a água ta muito gelada - reclamei. - Uma vez já foi o suficiente para hoje.

- Aw… qual é, você não ficou nem sessenta segundos da outra vez - disse com um biquinho. Oh, Deus.

- Não sei - fiz charme, mordendo os lábios e sorri quando seus olhos mudaram de pidões para algo mais… intenso. - Tudo bem, mas só meus pés.

Coloquei minhas coisas na mesinha e caminhei até a beirada da piscina, me sentando ali e colocando meus pés na água gelada. Soltei um gritinho e Edward riu, aproveitando a posição e vindo ficar entre minhas pernas. Suas mãos grandes faziam um carinho na minha cintura e eu aproveitei o momento para brincar com os fios pequenos do seu cabelo. Edward fechou os olhos com a carícia e eu sorri, admirando a imagem a minha frente. Ele parecia tão calmo e relaxado. Eu queria ter minha câmera em mãos só para registrar esse momento; os olhos dele fechados, os lábios finos e entreabertos, a expressão relaxada, algumas gotas de água escorrendo pelo seu rosto e resto no corpo e o sol iluminando sua pele bronzeada.

- Seu cabelo sempre foi curto assim? - perguntei.

- Não - respondeu abrindo os olhos. - Ele costumava ser maior, era uma bagunça. Tinha aquele ar meio rebelde gritando "eu não dou a mínima", então quando entrei pra USMC resolvi que seria uma boa mudança.

- Oh… então você era um verdadeiro James Dean? - provoquei. - Um rebelde sem causa até mesmo no cabelo… Eu super consigo imaginá-lo assim. Mas eu gosto do cabelo curto, combina com você.

- Obrigado - respondeu depositando um beijinho na minha barriga e eu soltei uma risadinha com o contato. - Eu acho que tenho alguma foto antiga e ele ainda estava grande no meu celular. Mais tarde eu te mostro.

- Estarei esperando ansiosamente - disse sorrindo.

Depois disso não falamos muito. Edward apenas enlaçou os braços em minha cintura e deitou o rosto em minha barriga, enquanto eu fazia um carinho em sua cabeça e ficamos ali, aproveitando um pouco do sol e curtindo um a presença do outro. Rosalie apareceu alguns minutos depois, dizendo que a comida já estava pronta. Edward soltou um suspiro quando precisou se afastar de mim e eu lancei um sorriso em direção a ele, me levantando e esticando o braço em cima da cabeça. Depois que ele saiu da piscina e se enxugou mais ou menos em uma toalha, ele veio em minha direção e me puxou para um beijo rápido antes de irmos até Rosalie. Como o dia estava bonito demais para ficarmos dentro de casa, acabamos comendo na mesa do quintal mesmo. Ajudei Rosalie a trazer a comida para a mesa; ela havia feito uma salada de verão e purê de batata e Emmett trouxe a carne que havia grelhado, enquanto Edward buscava as bebidas. Sorri quando vi que ele tinha preparado uma coca-cola de cereja caseira pra mim e soltei um suspiro. Ele era tão fofo. Quero dizer, ele podia ter simplesmente pegado uma das inúmeras latinhas que Rosalie e eu havíamos comprado no outro dia, mas não, ele preferiu preparar uma especialmente pra mim. Inclinei-me em direção a ele na mesa e dei um selinho em seus lábios ansiosos como forma de agradecimento.

- Finalmente! - Emmett exclamou animado quando nos separamos e eu revirei os olhos. - Já estava começando a duvidar dos seus talentos, James Dean.

- Vai se foder, Emmett - Edward rebateu, jogando os braços por cima do meu ombro e me puxando para mais perto dele. - Não há nada de errado com meus talentos, eu só precisei convencer essa cabecinha dura aqui a deixar de ser teimosa e a parar de lutar contra algo inelutável.

- Claro, claro… e eu inclusive sou virgem e chamo Maria.

- Meninos - Rosalie interveio. - Comportem-se.

O resto do almoço passou da mesma forma: Edward e Emmett se provocando, enquanto Rosalie e eu revirávamos os olhos. Eu até podia ficar irritada com os comentários de Emmett sobre como Edward supostamente demorou a me "conseguir", mas pelo pouco tempo que havia convivido com eles, eu já tinha percebido que essa era a forma que eles tratavam um ao outro normalmente, então deixei isso de lado e procurei me concentrar na coca-cola de cereja maravilhosa que Edward havia preparado pra mim. Era fofo que ele tinha feito isso sem que eu tivesse sequer pedido, mas era melhor ainda o fato de que ele _realmente_ sabia fazer. Quero dizer, se ele tivesse feito uma coca-cola de cereja caseira merda, provavelmente eu ainda beberia e elogiaria com um sorriso pequeno, mas eu não precisava mentir. Ao que parece Edward era realmente bom em tudo o que fazia… e eu só podia imaginar o quão bom ele seria quando terminássemos aquilo que tínhamos começado no banheiro mais cedo. Já havia um tempo desde a última vez em que eu havia transado com alguém e eu estava mais que ansiosa para poder fazer isso novamente, ainda mais se eu fosse fazer isso com Edward. Eu já conseguia imaginar como ele me pegaria, como aqueles olhos intensos dele segurariam os meus enquanto ele me pe-

- Bella? - Rosalie chamou e eu balancei a cabeça, percebendo que estava perdida em pensamentos de novo.

- Sim?

- Eu disse que Emmett e eu estamos indo ao mercado comprar algumas coisas que estão começando a acabar - repetiu calmamente, um sorriso de quem sabia o que eu estava pensando em seus lábios. - Você e o Edward querem ir?

- Hmm… acho que não precisa - respondi tentando soar casual e não mostrar como eu realmente estava empolgada para ficar sozinha com Edward. E ao julgar pelo sorriso torto em seus lábios, ele também estava mais do que pronto para passar um tempo sozinho ao meu lado também.

- Ok, ok. Quer que eu traga algo? - perguntou se levantando.

- Nop, estou de boa - dei de ombros e ela assentiu, puxando Emmett com ela. - Pode deixar que eu cuido da louça.

Depois de um "obrigada" e um beijo na bochecha, ela e Emmett saíram. Edward e eu ficamos do lado de fora da casa por um tempo, até todo aquele sol se tornar quente de mais para mim e então avisei ao homem incrivelmente lindo sentado ao meu lado que iria lavar a louça e claro que, sendo perfeito cavalheiro que era, ele se ofereceu para ajudar e recolheu tudo que estava na mesa pra mim. Agradeci-o com um sorriso e ele me deu um beijo rápido na lateral da cabeça antes de finalmente começarmos a lavar. Eu fiquei encarregada de ensaboar enquanto ele enxaguava e colocava no escorredor. Conseguimos trabalhar facilmente em conjunto e quando eu dei por mim já havíamos lavado quase tudo em questão de minutos. Quando terminamos, pouco antes de quase começarmos uma guerrinha d'água, decidimos assistir a algum filme e nos jogamos no sofá da sala. No final das contas, assistir o filme foi a última coisa que fizemos, já que em questão de poucos minutos já estávamos conversando sobre tudo que vinha em nossa mente. Edward estava me contando como ele decidiu vim com Emmett para cá, aparentemente a mãe dele estava fazendo uma viagem com um _amigo_ e então não havia motivos para ele ir para casa.

- E você acredita _mesmo_ que eles são só amigos? - provoquei e ele fechou a cara. - Quero dizer...

- Minha mãe não faz mais essas coisas, Bella.

- Se é o que você precisa dizer para se sentir melhor quando for dormir a noite… quem sou eu para discordar? - murmurei em um tom provocante e soltei uma risada quando ele fechou ainda mais a cara. Ele ficava sexy quando estava bravinho. Não me segurando, roubei um selinho dele e o distraí perguntando sobre a viagem do Havaí até aqui.

- Foi bem legal, até. Nunca tinha vindo para a costa leste antes, a vista do avião era maravilhosa… - respondeu enquanto fazia um carinho distraidamente em minha coxa. - Emmett não estava se contendo de felicidade para ver Rosalie. Quando chegamos em Miami ele mal pegou a mala dele antes de sair correndo.

- Ei, falando no dia em que você chegou… sabe o que eu estava pensando aqui? - comecei e ele virou a cabeça em minha direção, um sorriso curioso e divertido nos lábios. - Por que diabos você entrou na casa antes de Rosalie e Emmett quando vocês chegaram aqui no primeiro dia? Quero dizer… não é algo normal de acontecer.

- Eu estava segurando umas sacolas de comida pra Rosalie e enquanto ela ajudava Emmett com o resto das coisas, ela mandou eu ir em direção a cozinha e deixar as coisas lá - deu de ombros. - Além do mais eu queria dar um minuto para os dois se cumprimentarem a sós, já que não fizeram isso direito no aeroporto. Rosalie achou que você ia estar dormindo, então ninguém esperava que eu fosse te encontrar seminua na cozinha fazendo bagels.

- Oh! Eu não vi nenhuma sacola…

- Eu suponho que não - provocou. - Você estava ocupada demais pensando em uma maneira de fugir.

- Claro que estava! - respondi indignada. - Eu estava praticamente pelada no meio da cozinha quando um estranho, que supostamente era namorado da minha prima, aparece do nada. O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Hmmm… que ficasse parada mais alguns segundos para eu continuar a apreciar a vista - respondeu dando uma mordida no meu lábio. - Você não tem ideia de como foi difícil dormir tendo aquela imagem na minha cabeça.

- Eu ainda não acredito que fui tão grossa com você no primeiro dia - assumi envergonhada. - Tudo o que eu sabia, ou melhor, tudo que eu _achava_ que sabia, era que você era o namorado da minha prima e estava me secando descaradamente como se não fosse nada demais.

- É - concordou soltando uma risada. - Eu estava bem confuso com a forma que você estava me tratando, quero dizer, você nem me conhecia… Emmett tinha me falado sobre como eu me daria bem com a prima de Rosalie e então você estava agindo como… você sabe.

- Como uma filha da puta, eu sei - concordei com uma risadinha. - Ainda não sei porque você insistiu em falar comigo, se fosse eu, provavelmente ficaria irritada por uns três dias com a pessoa e então ligaria o foda-se.

- É impossível ficar irritado com você, ainda mais quando eu ficava me lembrando da forma fofa que sua bunda balançava naquela calcinha quando você saiu correndo da cozinha.

- Hey! - exclamei ultrajada. - Minha bunda não balança!

- Oh, ela balança sim - murmurou maliciosamente, vindo pra cima de mim no sofá e me fazendo ficar deitada. - E é a coisa mais sexy e fofa do mundo. Branquinha, redondinha e balançando na medida certa. Você não sabe como eu tive que me controlar para não dar um tapa nela quando você virou de costas pra mim.

- Um tapa? - perguntei mordendo os lábios e abrindo as pernas pra ele se acomodar melhor ali.

- Uhum - respondeu antes de enfiar o rosto no meu pescoço e começar a distribuir beijos e mordiscadas ali. - Talvez dois ou três e então eu apertaria ela só pra ver a pele ficar vermelhinha.

- Vo-uh… você não pode… hmmm… sair falando essas coisas - ofeguei e ele soltou uma risada, o que fez com que eu me arrepiasse por inteiro.

- Por que não? - murmurou mordiscando levemente o local e então arrastou os lábios até a ponta do meu ouvido. - Pois eu acho que você gosta quando eu falo assim.

- Ugh - resmunguei e puxei sua cabeça em direção a minha, atacando seus lábios maravilhosos com tudo o que eu tinha. Ele já tinha me provocado mais do que o suficiente.

Edward grunhiu baixinho contra meus lábios quando eu aprofundei o beijo e suguei sua língua em meus lábios e eu segurei a vontade de sorri vitoriosa por causar tal reação. O beijo era melhor do que eu sequer podia ter imaginado antes e foi minha vez de grunhir baixinho - eu nem mesmo sabia que isso era possível, para ser honesta - quando sua mão se aventurou um pouco mais e subiu da minha barriga para meios seios que estavam cobertos apenas pelo material fino do biquíni que eu ainda estava usando. Empurrei meus quadris em direção a ele e ele separou os lábios dos meus, descendo o beijo pelo meu pescoço e então parando quando ele tinha alcançado o que queria. Soltei um gritinho quando ele afastou o tecido do biquíni e soprou um pouco de ar gelado em meu mamilo e ele abriu um sorriso, antes de colocá-lo em seus lábios urgentes e começar a sugá-lo e mordiscá-lo na medida certa. Passei as unhas pelo seu couro cabeludo quase inexistente e arqueei as costas, implorando por mais.

- Edward… - sussurrei e quando olhei pra baixo, notei que mesmo dando atenção para meus seios com os lábios seus olhos estavam completamente vidrados no meu rosto, pegando cada pequena reação minha. Oh, Deus. Eu precisava de mais.

- Mais? - ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e eu corei um pouco, percebei que tinha vociferado meus pensamentos em voz alta.

- Sim - respondi ofegante e ele sorriu sacana, puxando um dos mamilos entre seus dedos e o beliscando lentamente.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, cerejinha - provocou e antes que eu pudesse falar algo, senti uma de suas mãos entrarem debaixo do meu shorts e então tocar minha pele por debaixo da calcinha do biquíni. - Merda, Bella… Você está tão molhada… Isso tudo é pra mim?

- Sim - me vi repetindo a simples palavra. Não é como se eu conseguisse concentrar muito quando sua mão maravilhosa me acariciava lentamente em minha parte mais necessitada naquele momento. - Pra você.

- Você não sabe o que _tá_ fazendo comigo, Bella - murmurou enterrando a cabeça em meu pescoço e aumentando a velocidade dos dedos.

Soltei um gritinho quando ele se aventurou um pouco mais e resolveu me penetrar com dois dedos e então puxei seus lábios para os meus, abafando meus gemidos ridiculamente altos. Eu sabia que não demoraria muito a gozar; foram dias de frustração sexual causada devido a minha teimosia em assumir que seria uma idiota caso não desse uma chance a isso que estava acontecendo agora. E ai meu Deus, como eu queria voltar alguns dias atrás para dizer a mim mesma que valeria totalmente a pena a me entregar. A forma como eu estava me sentindo naquele momento era surreal… as coisas que os lábios e a mão de Edward faziam comigo… Ugh, eu mal podia esperar para como seria quando finalmente chegássemos _l_á_._

_- _Ed-_ugh_…

- Vamos lá, Bella - murmurou no meu ouvido, circulando o polegar em meu clitóris e colocando uma pressãozinha ali. Ele iria me matar. Eu tinha certeza disso. - Goza pra mim. Não se segura.

_Porra._ Não foi preciso de mais do que três segundos após aquele pedido e eu estava dando a ele exatamente o que ele pediu. Mordi meus lábios com força e joguei a cabeça para trás, deixando que o êxtase tomasse conta de mim. Deixei que meu corpo molenga se apoiasse em Edward e ele sorriu contra meu pescoço antes de afastar o rosto. Abri meus olhos e sorri preguiçosamente quando vi que seus olhos verdes estavam me encarando e então gemi em protesto quando senti seus dedos saírem de mim e sua mão deixar meu short. Pensei em dizer a ele que podia… hmmm… limpar a bagunça ali mesmo, mas antes que eu pudesse sequer vociferar meus pensamentos, ele levou os três dedos claramente _molhados_ até seus lábios maravilhosos e, fechando aqueles olhos que eu tanto amava, os sugou calmamente, limpando qualquer _vestígio_ meu dali. Merda. Aquilo havia sido sexy.

- Hmmm… - murmurou abrindo os olhos novamente. - Deliciosa.

Gemi baixinho e então o empurrei no sofá e imediatamente sentei em seu colo, pronta para atacá-lo naquele mesmo instante e então devolver o _favor_. Não que eu estivesse planejando em fazer isso com a mão, no entanto. Meus lábios seriam bem mais interessante. Todavia, antes que eu sequer pudesse seguir com o que planejava, o destino resolveu brincar com a gente e então a porta da casa se abriu com uma batida na parede.

- Querida, cheguei! - Emmett berrou, caminhando até onde estávamos e então soltou uma risada quando me viu estreitar os olhos pra ele ainda sentada no colo de Edward.

- Emmett, deixa de ser ridículo - Rosalie disse aparecendo logo atrás dele. - Ops, parece que não chegamos em uma boa hora.

- Você acha? - rebati arqueando a sobrancelha e Edward soltou uma risadinha meio frustrada enquanto enterrava a cabeça em meu pescoço.

- Eu te falei que íamos pegar eles bem na _hora h_, Rosie!

Ugh.

- Cala a boca, Emmett - Edward, Rosalie e eu dissemos juntos, o que me fez rir um pouco e então contra minha vontade, saí do colo de Edward que suspirou frustrado.

É, ao julgar pelo enorme volume em sua calça, eu diria que ele estava mesmo _bem_ frustrado. Ele podia enfiar aquela frustração _dentro_ de mim. Eu não me importaria. Nem. Um. Pouco. Oh, Deus, eu estava me transformando em Alice.

- Já volto - Edward avisou baixinho, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Oh, James Dean está indo brincar com as cinco irmãs - Emmett provocou e eu joguei uma almofada na cabeça dele.

- Você é um idiota - revirei os olhos, mas não consegui manter a expressão fechada por muito tempo. Era meio que impossível ficar irritada com Emmett. Além do mais, pelo que Edward havia me falado, a amizade dos dois sempre foi assim. Quando ele começou a namorar Rose, Edward havia tido sua chance de provocá-lo e zoá-lo por semanas. Agora era a vez de Emmett. Aceitando que qualquer diversão havia acabado, me levantei do sofá e decidi colocar uma blusa para ajudar Rosalie a preparar o jantar. Entrei no meu quarto e acabei decidindo que um banho seria melhor, então separei uma muda de roupas para me trocar depois e dei uma checada no meu celular, soltando uma risada quando vi a foto que Alice tinha postado no _Facebook_ de Jasper completamente chapado sentado no meio do mato com uma margarida presa em sua orelha direita, um cigarro meio caindo dos lábios dele e um sorriso completamente _desproporcional_ ali. Imediatamente curtia foto e deixei um comentário falando como _Jaspina_ estava linda com aquelas flores.

- Posso saber do que a senhorita está rindo? - Uma voz grossa perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que braços enlaçaram minha cintura por trás.

- Edward! O que você está fazendo? - perguntei ofegando e ele soltou uma risada, me virando de frente para ele e me prendendo em seus braços. Maldita Rosalie por chegar logo quando tudo estava ficando bom.

Inclinei a cabeça pra cima, em busca de alguma resposta nos olhos de Edward, mas antes que pudesse pensar muito, ele enterrou os dedos em meu cabelo e começou a me beijar ferozmente, de forma que eu me inclinasse para trás e ele se inclinasse por cima de mim. Quando nos separamos, minha respiração estava mais do que ofegante e ele tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Eu vim aqui te convidar para um encontro - respondeu finalmente.

- Um encontro?

- Yep - concordou me dando um selinho e voltando a nossa posição original. - Você aceita ir a um encontro comigo, Bella Swan?

- Eu ficaria honrada, Edward Cullen - respondi soltando uma risadinha por chamá-lo pelo seu nome completo e ele maneou a cabeça, acariciando meu cabelo. - Quando sairemos?

- Amanhã.

- Amanhã? - perguntei tentando não demonstrar como estava desapontada. Por mim iríamos agora mesmo. Eu só queria ficar com ele. - O que há de errado com hoje?

- Não há nada de errado com hoje - prometeu, me dando um beijinho.

- Mas…?

- Mas eu quero pensar direitinho aonde te levar e fazer um primeiro encontro decente pra você. Algo memorável.

- Oh… então você vai ficar todo James Dean pra cima de mim? - provoquei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Edward soltou uma risada alta, jogando a cabeça pra trás como ele sempre fazia e então, antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele me puxou para um beijo intenso e rápido que me deixou completamente sem ar e, com os lábios ainda grudados nos meus e os olhos verdes me encarando intensamente, ele sussurrou:

- Pode apostar que sim, _cerejinha_.

* * *

><p><em>Para receber um <strong>PREVIEW<strong> do próximo capítulo, caso_ **não** _tiver conta no FF, deixe seu **e-mail** no comentário separando pontos e símbolos. Exemplo: **dear(underline/ponto)edward(arroba)fanfic(ponto)com**_

_Para **spoiler, picspoilers, avisos e novidades**, entre no meu grupo do facebook **(link no meu perfil)**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Ai meu deus como assim não teve a primeira vez deles? Calma que ela ta chegando! Hahaha. Anyways, ele agora se conhecem um pouco melhor e tão cada vez mais um caidinho pelo outro. s2 Amo ele chamando ela de cerejinha e ela provocando ele com o apelido de James Dean! Desculpem pelo pequeno atraso na postagem, mas hoje fiquei ocupada boa parte do dia! Enfim, comentem me contando o que acharam e até semana que vem!_

**N/B: **_Eles são tão lindos! Acho fofo demais quando ele a chama de cerejinha. E esse amasso? Bella se deu metade bem, faltou o principal haha mas do jeito que eles estão não deve demorar lol Hoje é um dia especial, é o aniversário da Brenda x3 E ela merece muito amor nos comentários, hein! Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	5. Chapter 5

**Desculpem pela demora! Falta de tempo e probleminhas pessoais me impediram de escrever, mas aqui está o maior capítulo da fic. Boa leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco - Dear Edward<strong>

**Bella Swan.**

Dormir tinha sido impossível naquela noite. Principalmente quando Edward havia me dado um dos beijos mais intensos antes de me deixar na porta do quarto e seguir para onde ele estava dormindo. É, ele havia recusado meu convite de dormir comigo na cama, dizendo para eu ser paciente e que a antecipação aumentaria o prazer. Merda. Eu já estava sofrendo com dias de antecipação, eu não precisava de mais. Porém, nem mesmo minha cara de cachorrinho sem dono o convenceu e tudo o que eu ganhei foi um beijo de tirar o fôlego e um "boa noite" sussurrado no ouvido seguido de uma mordiscada. Eu tinha a impressão que ele estava tentando me matar. De qualquer forma, depois de rolar na cama algumas horas, eu finalmente havia conseguido dormir e só acordei na manhã seguinte, quando o sol já estava batendo na janela do quarto. Abri os olhos, sorrindo com o fato de que em algumas horas Edward e eu teríamos nosso primeiro encontro. Muito embora ele ainda não tivesse me falado o que faríamos. Por mim poderíamos passar o dia em uma _prainha_ sozinhos, que eu não ligaria.

Peguei meu celular para verificar as horas e soltei uma risada quando vi algumas mensagens de Alice exigindo saber se eu tinha "virado homem" e parado de lutar contra minha atração por Edward e também exigindo saber se o _pacote_ dele era tão grande quanto ela imaginava. Comecei a digitar uma resposta, mas desisti sabendo que ela me ligaria assim que visse as mensagens. Revirei os olhos se não me importando em ser cedo demais, chamei seu número.

- _Quem está me incomodando a essa hora da manhã? Mas que porra? _- Soltei uma risada com a forma super simpática e amigável que minha amiga havia atendido minha ligação. Ela não era bem uma pessoa matutina.

- Bom dia, flor do dia - saudei e ela grunhiu mas me cumprimentou de volta.

- _Posso saber porque diabos você me acordou a essa hora?_

- Pensei que ficaria feliz em saber que Edward e eu finalmente nos beijamos ontem.

- _Você me ligou pra falar sobre um beijo? Um beijo? Eu quero saber sobre a foda, queridinha! Me diz que vocês já transaram._

_- _Ugh, nem me fala! _- _gemi_._

_- Tão ruim assim? - _perguntou alarmada.

- Não… ainda não transamos, por isso o "ugh". Quero dizer, a gente deu um super amasso no sofá que se não fosse interrompido por minha prima chegando teria se transformado literalmente em uma foda.

_- Sua prima é uma empata-foda do caralho - _disse eu soltei uma risada, revirando os olhos. - _Enfim, porque não levaram o amasso até o quarto e continuaram lá?_

_- _Porque ele me chamou para um encontro… aparentemente ele quer me seduzir da maneira certa - murmurei com um suspiro. Eu nunca tinha ficado toda boba por alguém assim antes. Alice soltou uma risadinha por causa do meu suspiro e eu revirei os olhos. - Sério, Alice… ele quer dar uma de James Dean pra cima de mim. Quer me deixar louca e completamente perdida por seu charme e sedução.

- O ator pornô? - perguntou parecendo interessada.

- O quê?

- Você sabe... James Deen, o novo rei do mundo pornô. Ao lado do Bruce Venture, claro. Mas ninguém supera as safadezas que o James Deen fala.

- Você passa tempo demais vendo pornô, Alice - respondi maneando a cabeça. - Eu não estava falando do James _Deen_, mas sim do James _Dean…_ você sabe, o rebelde sem causa, sedutor, charmoso, ator dos anos cinquenta?

- Ah sim! - disse com uma risadinha. - Mas aposto que seu James Dean também é mestre em falar safadezas no sexo.

- Ugh! Nem. Me. Fala - resmunguei e ela soltou uma risada sacana, sabendo que dessa vez meu "ugh" não era de desgosto. - Mas enfim, me conta sobre a viagem.

Ela me contou então sobre como ela nunca queria sair daquele paraíso, sobre como ela estava em uma _vibe_ completamente positiva e em como ela estava pensando se havia algum recorde no livro Guinness sobre o maior tempo que alguma pessoa conseguia ficar chapada, porque ela realmente acreditava que Jasper já havia ultrapassado ou pelo menos estava bem perto disso. Conversamos por pelo menos dez minutos e então, após ela me prometer mandar o vídeo que ela havia gravado de Jasper pulando de um penhasco com apenas uma folha tampando seu pênis e duas menores tampando seus mamilos, nós nos despedimos e eu resolvi ver se Rosalie já havia acordado. Passei antes no banheiro para escovar os dentes e prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, caminhando silenciosamente na cozinha e maneando a cabeça quando vi que de fato, minha prima não só estava acordada, como também já estava preparando o café da manhã. Ela nunca conseguia ficar parada e tinha sempre essa necessidade de cuidar de todos e fazer com que seus convidados sempre se sentissem em casa e com desejo de voltar para uma segunda visita.

- Bom dia - disse indo pegar uma caneca no armário.

- Bom dia, Bella! Acordou cedo…

- Olha só quem fala - murmurei revirando os olhos. - A casa inteira dormindo e você já preparando o café da manhã.

- Você sabe como eu sou - encolheu os ombros e eu soltei uma risadinha, dizendo que sabia bem. Minha prima revirou os olhos pra mim e avisou que já tinha café pronto na cafeteira. Soltei um gritinho animado e logo enchi minha caneca. - Mas então, o fato de você acordar tão cedo assim tem algo a ver com um encontro hoje?

- Ugh! Sim, você sabe como eu sou com essas coisas - murmurei nervosamente.

- Relaxa… não é como se você e Edward já não se conhecessem.

- Verdade, mas é impossível não sentir aquele frio na barriga - respondi dando de ombros e tomando um gole do meu café. Preto e bem doce. _Yumi_. - Além do mais eu não lido bem com a curiosidade.

- Ele não deu nenhuma pista sobre onde vai te levar, uh?

- Nem me fale! - grunhi. Depois do convite, mesmo comigo fazendo meu biquinho mais charmoso misturado ao meu olhar de cachorrinho sem dono, Edward ainda não havia se rendido e me falado onde estávamos indo.

- Quantas horas você ficou rolando na cama?

- Umas três?

- Hmmm… eu ficaria tranquila se eu fosse você - disse como quem não quer nada. - Para falar a verdade, ago me diz que você vai gostar, e muito, da escolha de Edward.

- Mas eu nunca duvidei di- Ei! Espera aí. Você sabe onde ela está me levando? - perguntei indignada e ela apenas soltou uma risada. - Rosalie Hale! Me conta agora!

- Deixa de ser curiosa, você vai saber isso em breve. - Uma voz rouca de sono disse atrás de mim e eu arrepiei, quando senti os braços de Edward me rodear por trás e então seus lábios encostarem levemente em meu pescoço. - Bom dia.

Respondi um bom dia com a voz levemente alterada e Rosalie riu da minha reação antes de voltar sua atenção para o que estava fazendo. Edward logo se serviu com uma caneca de café também e se sentou ao meu lado; sua mão livre sempre tocando alguma parte do meu corpo. Emmett chegou alguns minutos depois e então Rosalie anunciou que os muffins estavam prontos. Ajudei ela a servir a mesa e comemos tranquilamente em meio a uma conversa sem um assunto muito específico. Emmett comentou sobre como seria o trabalho uma vez que eles voltassem e eu tentei não demonstrar nenhum sentimento ao me lembrar que Edward não estaria sempre ao meu lado e que em poucas semanas ele iria embora. Depois do café da manhã, Edward avisou que tinha umas _coisas_ pra resolver e, mesmo quando eu estreitei meus olhos em sua direção, ele não me deu mais nenhuma informação e disse que voltava logo. Soltei um suspiro e ajudei Rosalie a arrumar a cozinha.

Como prometido, Edward não demorou a voltar e então ficamos enrolando um pouco na sala de televisão assistindo a uma série de comédia que havia estreado a poucas semanas. Rosalie e Emmett estavam embolados no sofá maior e eu estava sentada no colo de Edward no outro. Seus braços de fuzileiro naval fortes estavam rodeando minha cintura, o polegar brincando levemente com minha barriga. Eu não sabia se ia aguentar muito tempo mais.

- Você já pode se trocar pra irmos, se quiser - ele anunciou baixinho em meu ouvido.

- Sério? - perguntei sorrindo. Eu achava que ele ia me fazer esperar até o final da tarde.

- Sério - garantiu roubando um beijo rápido. - Vista algo confortável.

- Sim, senhor - provoquei, dando uma mordidinha no lábio inferior dele, fazendo ele me apertar ainda mais em seu corpo. - Mas eu preciso que você me solte para eu poder ir…

- Droga - brincou e, após mais um beijinho, desfez o aperto e eu pulei para fora do seu colo, tentando decidir o que vestir.

Antes de qualquer coisa, tomei um banho rápido, lavei e sequei meu cabelo e, enrolada na toalha, corri para o quarto. O sol estava forte lá fora, mas nada insuportável, então vesti um vestidinho preto curto de alças finas, calcei minhas botas de sempre e coloquei um colar. No cabelo, eu fiz uma trança e a levei até o outro lado da cabeça pela parte de trás, deixando o resto solto e caindo pelas minhas costas. Não foquei muito em fazer alguma maquiagem, optando apenas por um batom clarinho e um pouco de rímel nos cílios. Dei uma rápida olhada no espelho, passei um pouco de perfume e peguei minha bolsa, saindo do quarto e dando de cara com Edward que estava casualmente encostado na parede em frente a porta do quarto. E ele estava… maravilhoso. Uma calça jeans escura e meio surrada, coturnos pretos e uma camisa lisa branca que marcava levemente seu peitoral malhado, mas deixava seus bíceps tatuados completamente à mostra. Senti meu coração acelerar, mandando uma quantidade excessiva de sangue para minhas bochechas e mordi os lábios notando que eu estava, mais uma vez, corando feito uma adolescente quando estava perto dele. Meu fuzileiro naval favorito abriu _meu_ sorriso arrogante e descruzou os braços, esticando um deles em minha direção e tocando levemente minha bochecha com a ponta dos lábios.

- Você está linda - murmurou, afastando-se da parede e se inclinando para me dar um beijo rápido nos lábios. - Maravilhosa, na verdade.

- Obrigada. Você também está - respondi quando nos afastamos.

- Pronta? - perguntou, pegando minha mão na dele. Assenti, tentando não parecer mais ansiosa do que eu já estava e ele soltou uma risada. - Ok, vamos então. Tem problema de irmos em seu carro?

- Claro que não - respondi prontamente. - Não precisava nem perguntar.

- Ok, ok… deixe-me refazer a pergunta então: posso _dirigir_ seu carro?

- Hmmm… - fingir pensar. Normalmente eu não deixaria _qualquer pessoa_ dirigir meu carrinho querido, mas Edward, definitivamente, não era qualquer pessoa pra mim.

- Qual é... - implorou fazendo uma espécie de biquinho e eu soltei uma risadinha, pegando as chaves da bolsa e entregando pra ele, que imediatamente me agradeceu com um beijo estalado nos lábios. - Emmett vai ficar puto com isso.

- Problema é dele - brinquei.

Depois de mais uma rodada de risadas finalmente saímos de casa e fomos para meu carro. Sendo o perfeito cavalheiro que era, Edward abriu a porta para que eu entrasse e me ajudou a subir no mesmo, finalizando a ação com um beijo. Eu amava que ele não conseguia ficar sem me beijar, me tocar, por mais de alguns segundos. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes em relação a outra pessoa. Era sim, bastante assustador, mas eu já havia desistido de me focar só nisso e, focar então, nas partes boas. Como por exemplo o fato deste homem incrível estar me levando a um encontro e desejando passar mais tempo ao meu lado. Soltei um suspiro abobalhado e me encostei melhor no banco do passageiro, lançando um sorriso para Edward quando ele sentou-se no banco do motorista e deu partida no meu carro. Ele ficava incrivelmente sexy dirigindo um carro tão grande e poderoso assim e foi preciso de todo o meu autocontrole para eu simplesmente não voar no colo dele enquanto ele dirigia em direção a saída de _Davie_. Eu já imaginava que faríamos algo fora da cidade, uma vez que não havia nada muito interessante por aqui, mas ainda não tinha ideia do que ele havia planejado para o resto do dia. Pouco se passava das duas da tarde e eu esperava que o encontro não acabasse nunca.

- Será que agora você pode me dizer para onde estamos indo? - perguntei mordendo os lábios.

- Calma, já estamos chegando - garantiu lançando um sorriso rápido em minha direção e eu fiz um biquinho, ligando o rádio do carro e tentando relaxar enquanto Lana Del Rey soava baixinho nos alto-falantes do carro.

- Você gosta bastante dela, uh? - perguntou quando passamos pela placa que agradecia a visita à _Davie_. Assenti sorrindo e ele sorriu de volta. - Já te peguei murmurando várias vezes algumas músicas dela enquanto fazia algo. Você parece agitada demais para ouvir algo tão… calmo.

- É o que Alice sempre me diz - respondi, lembrando que Alice ficava me perguntando como eu não dormia ouvindo essa _merda_. Ou como eu ainda não havia cometido suicídio com essa depressão toda só de olhar para a cara dela. - Eu acho que o que eu mais gosto nas músicas dela nem é o ritmo, mas sim a era, a época, que as músicas remetem. Tem esse ar meio _vintage_, _old school_… As roupas que ela veste, o jeito que ela se expressa… Não sei explicar. Me traz uma nostalgia de uma vida em que eu nem era viva ainda... Estou falando sem parar, né? É que eu estou curiosa e acabo fazendo isso para me distrair.

- Você fica fofa falando sem parar - garantiu, se inclinando para me dar um beijo na bochecha. - Não precisa mais ficar curiosa, já chegamos.

- Já? - perguntei arregalando os olhos e então me virei para frente, vendo que estávamos entrando em uma pequena trilha, que podia ser acessada com um carro. Arqueei a sobrancelha pra ele e ele pegou minha mão, dando um beijo no topo dela e rindo.

- Ok. Já estamos _quase_ chegando.

- Okay - concordei e desliguei o rádio do carro para poder prestar atenção no caminho que estávamos indo. Menos de um minuto com o carro andando na trilha, já pude sentir o cheiro salgado da brisa, escutar o som das ondas batendo e logo pude avistar o mar a minha frente.

- Praia? - perguntei animada.

- Não uma praia qualquer - respondeu parando o carro perto do mar. - Mas uma praia tão escondidinha que é basicamente deserta…

- Só nós dois? - indaguei retirando meu cinto de segurança.

- Só nós dois - concordou e se inclinou no banco, me puxando para um beijo mais profundo e demorado do que os demais. Comecei a me empolgar, pronta para passar para o colo dele, porém ele diminuiu a intensidade do beijo e colou a testa na minha. - Vamos?

Ainda muito ofegante e atordoada para conseguir falar algo, apenas assenti e Edward sorriu, roubando um selinho antes de abrir a porta e descer do carro. No meu estado lerdo, ele acabou conseguindo dar a volta no carro e quando eu menos percebi, ele estava parado ao meu lado e me ajudando a sair do carro. Enlacei meu braço no seu e, juntos, começamos a andar. Eu estava prestes a perguntar a Edward onde estávamos indo, já que todas as partes da praia pareciam iguais para mim, então simplesmente parei de andar e arregalei os olhos, vendo que, alguns metros a minha frente havia uma enorme manta posta sobre a areia, num lugar com um pouco mais de sombra, e que em cima dela havia uma espécie de cesta de piquenique gigante juntamente com algumas almofadas. Eu não podia acreditar que ele havia feito tudo isso. Quero dizer… o quão perfeito um só homem podia ser?

- Posso tomar seu silêncio e seus olhos arregalados como uma reação positiva? - ele perguntou suavemente, me abraçando por trás e sorrindo um pouco nervoso.

- É claro que sim! - respondi prontamente, me recusando a deixá-lo inseguro por sequer mais um segundo. - Quando você fez isso tudo?

- Bom… talvez Emmett tenha me ajudado um pouco - respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão e eu me lembrei dos minutos em que ele e Emmett tinham saído hoje mais cedo.

- Isso é tão perfeito - disse me virando de frente pra ele. - Ninguém nunca se esforçou tanto para um primeiro encontro comigo assim antes…

- Isso não é nada, Cerejinha. O encontro ainda nem começou…

- Então acho melhor começarmos logo então, uh? - indaguei mordendo os lábios e ele assentiu, pegando minha mão e caminhando comigo até a manta.

Nos sentamos lado a lado e eu prontamente tirei minhas botas, cruzando as pernas em formato borboleta, ansiosa para o que viria a seguir. Edward, que também havia retirado os sapatos para se sentar melhor, abriu a cesta que estava ao lado dele e começou a tirar algumas comidinhas de lá. Eu estava surpresa com a quantidade de coisas que ele havia preparado, tinham melões e melancias picados em um potinho; bolinhas de queijo e carne em outro; ele também havia preparado espetinhos com presunto, mussarela, tomate-cereja e alcachofras; mini cupcakes; nutella e morangos estavam separados num outro recipiente e, para finalizar, ele havia comprado alguns docinhos e balas e colocado em um potinho de vidro.

- Wow… Edward…

- Calma que agora vem a atração principal - anunciou e então eu vi que, atrás da cesta de piquenique, tinha um cooler com as bebidas. - Você não pensou que eu fosse me esquecer da sua bebida favorita, pensou?

Soltei uma risadinha quando ele tirou dois vidros cheios de coca-cola de cereja de lá e colocou entre nós dois. Ele realmente havia gastado todo o tempo desde o momento em que havia me convidado para sair até hoje de manhã preparando cada detalhe. Todas as frutas e comidinhas que ele havia preparado estavam em recipientes fofinhos e organizados, a coca-cola de cereja estava em um vidro grande e tampado, com um canudinho enfiado no centro da tampa, e tinham algumas cerejas flutuando no meio do líquido. Eu me sentia vendo uma daquelas fotos que você vê no _tumblr_ e pensa que é surreal demais para conseguir fazer, mas, de alguma forma, Edward havia feito e isso me fazia ficar completamente boba e menininha perto dele.

- Muito obrigada por isso, Edward - murmurei me inclinando em sua direção e dando um beijo em seus lábios maravilhosos.

- Hmm… eu amo beijar você - ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, mordiscando o inferior levemente. - Você tem gosto de cerejas… doce, suculenta e levemente ácida.

- Edward… - suspirei. Como ele sempre sabia falar as melhores coisas?

O resto do piquenique foi exatamente assim. Edward e eu conversamos sobre tudo e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo. Algumas vezes ficávamos apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro e apreciando a vista maravilhosa que aquele lugar na praia nos proporcionava. Eu contei a ele sobre todas as viagens que eu já havia feito, sobre como tinha um desejo constante de estar viajando e conhecendo novas coisas, por mais que um dia quisesse ter uma vida fixa e sólida em algum lugar. _Wanderlust_, ele havia dito quando terminei e então eu sorri, confessando que essa era uma das tatuagens que eu mais tinha vontade de fazer na vida, juntamente com uma rosa dos ventos, mas que por medo da dor ainda não havia feito nenhuma. Ele então começou a me contar sobre todas as suas tatuagens, aparentemente ele tinha sete. A citação do James Dean nas costas, uma âncora no calcanhar direito, um passarinho todo preto em cima do peito esquerdo, a frase _Let It Be_ rodeando o antebraço direito e em cima dela o símbolo da rota 66, no braço esquerdo ele tinha uma Águia tatuada e, por fim, um triângulo tatuado na parte de trás do pescoço.

- E todas elas possuem algum significado especial? - perguntei dando colocando um pedaço de melancia na boca.

- Sim… uns mais profundos que os outros, mas nada muito aleatório - respondeu e eu o olhei ansiosa. - Você já sabe sobre o significado da frase nas minhas costas. A âncora foi minha segunda tatuagem, ela representa meu porto seguro. Os marinheiros antigos acreditavam que a âncora era o que os faria voltar sãos e salvos para casa. O passarinho preto é sobre a música dos Beatles,_ Blackbird_. É a favorita da minha mãe. Foi uma música que me marcou muito, assim como a _Let It Be_... Por isso também tenho isso tatuado. Acredito nessa teoria de que o que tiver de ser, será. A Rota 66 foi uma viagem que eu fiz com meus amigos antes de entrar para a USMC, todos nós temos uma igual. A águia, além de representar meu pai, representa a USMC… e, por fim, o triângulo é família. Eu só serei alguém na vida se tiver uma base sólida… firme.

- Nossa... eu sempre fui meio fascinada com significados de tatuagem e a forma como você fala de cada uma… - murmurei quase que sem ar. O brilho nos olhos dele, era quase como se ele estivesse revivendo cada momento ali mesmo. Tão distantes e cheios de história. Ele era tão intenso.

O recompensei por ter compartilhado partes tão importantes dele comigo com beijo lento, entrelaçando meus dedos em seu cabelo curto e o puxando para mim. Fui retribuída com o mesmo entusiasmo, até que ele finalizou o beijo com um selinho. Voltamos a conversar, a conversa fluindo cada vez mais fácil. Era confortável conversar com ele. Falamos sobre eu ter decidido mudar de curso subitamente e ele me contou sobre às vezes que ele era usado como o_ mensageiro_ da USMC e precisava avisar algumas famílias que seus entes queridos não voltariam para casa. Eu não conseguia imaginar o quão difícil era. Por um breve momento me imaginei recebendo a notícia de que esse maravilhoso homem não voltaria para meus braços, mas logo bloqueei meus pensamentos. Para amenizar a mínima tensão que havia se formado com aquele assunto, Edward disse que tinha mais uma surpresa e pediu que eu o esperasse de olhos fechados.

- Você faz de propósito, uh? - perguntei fazendo um biquinho e ele soltou uma risada, me dando um beijo e dizendo que era a última. - Ok, ok… anda logo.

Fechei meus olhos, de repente me sentindo bastante ansiosa e ouvi alguns barulhos enquanto Edward fazia algo. Resisti à curiosidade de abri-los quando não ouvi mais nada, mas não precisei esperar muito, pois logo ouvi o barulho de Edward se sentando em algum lugar perto de mim e então, notas suaves de violão tomaram conta da minha audição. Abri os olhos imediatamente e levei a mão até meus lábios que estavam abertos em um formato de "O", pois, sentado na minha frente, estava Edward com um violão no colo, tocando uma melodia suave e que brincava com algo em minha memória. Podia ser Beatles, mas eu não tinha certeza… fiquei observando Edward tocar, completamente em êxtase quando ele começou a cantar. Sua voz era rouca e baixa para a música e seus dedos longos dedilhavam o violão com perfeição. Quando ele acabou a música, colocou o violão de lado e sorriu nervosamente pra mim.

- Edward… - murmurei, me inclinando em direção a ele e colocando minhas mãos de cada lado do seu rosto. - Você me deixa sem palavras. Essa música é perfeita…

- _Till There Was You, _dos Beatles - ele murmurou. - E _você_ é perfeita, Isabella.

Não aguentando resistir por nenhum um segundo a mais, me joguei contra ele e ataquei seus lábios de forma intensa e feroz. Toda a antecipação que foi crescendo nos últimos dias de repente se explodiu e eu logo me vi sentada no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Edward grunhiu contra meus lábios famintos, e enterrou uma das mãos em meu cabelo enquanto a outra ficou brincando entre minha coxa e a barra do meu vestido. Arranhei seu couro cabeludo, puxando-o mais pra mim e gemi quando senti sua ereção entre minhas pernas. Deus, ele estava tão excitado quanto eu. Desci minhas mãos para seu peitoral e então enfiei uma dentro da camisa que ele usava, gemendo um pouco mais quando senti sua barriga durinha e definida sob meu toque. Eu ainda não havia achado sequer uma parte dele que não fosse no mínimo perfeita, ou então bem perto disso.

Meio desajeitada por causa do beijo, tirei a camisa dele e a joguei em algum canto perto de nós dois, me afastando um pouco dele para admirar um pouco a vista. Sua pele, com um tom levemente dourado devido ao sol sempre escaldante que ele enfrentava, estava marcada pela tinta preta de suas várias tatuagens e eu queria beijar e lamber cada uma delas. Como não podia fazer isso no momento, me contentei em apenas beijar o passarinho que ele tinha em cima do peito, passando a língua levemente pelo seu contorno e ganhando em troca um grunhido de Edward, que me puxou para seus lábios novamente, enquanto sua mão agora explorava cada parte possível do meu corpo. Arqueei as costas quando ele desceu os beijos para meu pescoço, mordendo e sugando a pele de leve, e o senti sorri ali. Ele era um maldito que sabia muito bem o efeito que tinha sobre mim.

- Tira - murmurei arfante, quando senti suas mãos brincarem com a barra do meu vestido e ele prontamente atendeu meu pedido.

- Merda, Bella - grunhiu, apertando meus seios em suas mãos gigantes. - Sem sutiã?

- Não tem… uh… como usar um com esse _ves-uh-tido. _- Fiz meu melhor para responder algo coerente. Era difícil pensar quando suas mãos rapidamente tinham sido substituídas por seus lábios e língua.

Edward brincou um pouco com meus seios e eu aproveitei o momento para começar a desabotoar sua calça, afinal, eu estava em desvantagem já que ele ainda usava sua calça e cueca, enquanto eu estava apenas com uma minúscula calcinha de algodão preta. Firmei meus joelhos no chão, me levantando um pouco do colo de Edward e ele gemeu em protesto pela falta de contato. Mas sua insatisfação não durou muito, já que logo em seguida eu levei as mãos até sua calça e habilmente comecei a retirá-la. Dizer que Edward estava estava excitado era pouco, mesmo sem tê-lo realmente tocado, eu já podia ver o pré-gozo molhando um pouco o pano da cueca cinza que ele usava e, sendo a boa garota que sempre fui, resolvi ajudá-lo com uma _mãozinha_. Seu gemido contra minha pele e o "_isso, bem assim_" que ele soltou, foram mais do que suficientes para me dizer que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas foi só quando ele puxou minha mão dali, me deitou de costas na manta, retirou minha calcinha e então começou a me masturbar, foi que eu realmente tive certeza que ele estava explodindo.

- Edward… por favor - supliquei. A gente já havia esperado mais do que o suficiente e meu corpo estava quase que gritando por ele.

- Pronta? - perguntou voltando com o corpo para cima do meu e beijando a ponta do meu nariz. Assenti ansiosamente e ele soltou uma risadinha, esticando o braço para pegar algo na cesta de piquenique e eu soltei uma risada, vendo que ele havia colocado a camisinha ali.

- Só você pensaria em colocar a camisinha no meio do nosso piquenique - murmurei maneando a cabeça e ele abriu aquele sorriso travesso em minha direção, antes de colocar o preservativo e então se posicionar sobre mim, para logo em seguida me preencher como eu tanto necessitava.

_Porra_.

- Porra! - Edward xingou, ecoando meus pensamentos e grudou a testa na minha. - _Tão bom…_

- Sim - concordei, enlaçando as pernas em sua cintura e o fazendo ir mais fundo.

Se eu pensava que beijar Edward Cullen era bom… é porque eu não tinha a mínima noção de como seria, finalmente, transar com ele. Ele conseguia ser tão intenso, que com suas estocadas lentas e fundas, eu estava praticamente explodindo de tanto prazer. Seus olhos verdes estavam queimando em mim e seus lábios deixando rastros pela minha pele. Não foi algo lento, apaixonado e que me fez chorar no final. Mas também não havia sido uma foda rápida e enlouquecedora. De alguma forma, Edward e eu havíamos conseguido encontrar um meio termo ali e havia sido tudo que a gente precisava. Estocadas fortes e intensas, olhares fixos, gemidos e arranhões, um palavrão ou uma safadeza dita aqui e ali, beijos sôfregos e desesperados e então eu estava gozando em seus braços como há muito não gozava e sendo seguida por ele alguns segundos depois.

Ofegante, ele saiu de mim e se deitou ao meu lado, me puxando para seu peito e me dando um beijo na testa. Ficamos ali por sabe-se lá quantos minutos, apenas curtindo a calmaria do ambiente que contrastava com nossas respirações rápidas e urgentes. Algum tempo depois, a maré começou a ficar alta demais para o lugar que estávamos e rapidamente juntamos tudo e, ainda sem roupa alguma, corremos para meu carro, porém, não estávamos pronto para darmos fim a este encontro ainda, então fizemos o que qualquer outra pessoa faria. Edward pegou a manta e colocou na traseira da minha caminhonete e juntos nos deitamos ali, onde tivemos uma segunda e terceira rodada, antes de ficarmos abraçadinhos observando as estrelas que começavam a surgir no céu agora escurecido de Davie.

Muitas coisas haviam acontecido naquele dia, mas de uma eu tinha absoluta certeza: Edward definitivamente havia me dado o encontro mais memorável e inesquecível de toda a minha vida, exatamente como ele havia me prometido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Postei um EXTRA de Halloween na fanfic <span>Make You Feel<span> hoje. Corre lá que ta uma fofura. (:_**

* * *

><p><em>Para receber um <strong>PREVIEW<strong> do próximo capítulo, caso_ **não** _tiver conta no FF, deixe seu **e-mail** no comentário separando pontos e símbolos. Exemplo: **dear(underline/ponto)edward(arroba)fanfic(ponto)com**_

_Para **spoiler, picspoilers, avisos e novidades**, entre no meu grupo do facebook **(link no meu perfil)**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Demorei? Demorei! Mas depois do maior capítulo da fic e com direito a um primeiro encontro na praia e a um lemon eu acho que mereço ser perdoada e ganhar muitos reviews, uh? Hahahaha. Obrigada por ler e comentar, vocês são as melhores! Espero que tenham gostado desse. (: Para preview, já sabem. Beijos, beijos!_

**N/B: **_A Alice e o Jasper apesar de aparecerem pouco são os melhores lol Que primeiro encontro maravilhoso! Quero um igual, e um Edward desse também. Que romântico e todo detalhista, fez tudo para agradar a Bella, e o final foi ainda melhor hoho O que será que aguarda esse casal fofo? Comentem para Brenda escrever mais lol Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	6. Chapter 6

**Não, não é uma miragem e sim um capítulo novo! Boa leitura. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis - Dear Edward<strong>

**Bella Swan.**

Algumas coisas tinham mudado em mim depois da primeira vez que eu havia transado com Edward. A primeira delas, é que eu estava viciada. Eu não conseguia ficar um segundo sem tocá-lo e, para a minha felicidade, ele estava exatamente do mesmo jeito. Assim que voltamos do nosso encontro quase três semanas atrás, Edward cortou toda aquela baboseira de dormir na sala como ele vinha dormindo e então passou a dormir comigo no quarto de visitas que Rosalie havia preparado para mim quando eu cheguei aqui no mês passado. Minha prima, como já se era de esperar, pareceu não se importar, então todos estavam felizes com os novos arranjos para a hora de dormir - principalmente eu, é claro. Dormir com alguma roupa era uma tarefa completamente inútil, já que eu sabia muito bem que Edward tiraria todas elas no exato segundo em que eu deitasse no colchão - e algumas vezes ele nem mesmo esperaria isso acontecer, optando por já começar a me despir no momento em que o trinco da porta se fechasse -, mas eu gostava de desafiá-lo e por isso, todas as noites em que havíamos dormido juntos, eu fazia questão de colocar cada peça de roupa, apenas para ver o olhar de desejo dele enquanto ele tirava cada uma delas e me fazia lembrar como não tinha sentido eu colocar algum pedaço de pano no meu corpo. A única coisa que eu precisava para me cobrir era o corpo nu de Edward enquanto transávamos… de novo e de novo.

- Você é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas - Edward murmurou quando ele tirou minha última peça de roupa daquela noite; a mesma calcinha que eu havia usado na manhã que nos conhecemos. - Quem diria que por baixo daquela garota que saiu correndo quando eu a vi de calcinha na cozinha, teria isso tudo que estou vendo aqui… Essa provocadora sexy que me deixa louco por mais.

- Eu te avisei… Além do mais, você adora quando eu te provoco - pontuei ofegante, olhando para baixo e encontrando o sorriso torto dele.

- Hmmm… realmente, eu adoro - confessou e então passou a ponta dos dedos em minha coxa esquerda. - Mas sabe o que eu adoro bem mais?

- O quê? - perguntei mordendo os lábios, mas já imaginando a resposta. Era sempre a mesma.

- Você tentando se controlar para não gritar meu nome e acordar a casa inteira enquanto eu faço _isso_ - respondeu e, em questão e segundos, sua boca estava fazendo maravilhas entre minhas pernas enquanto ele sugava meu clítoris e provocava minha entrada com seus dedos mágicos.

E ele estava certo. Foi preciso cobrir meu rosto com um travesseiro para não gritar. Era difícil me controlar quando sua língua fazia coisas tão boas em meu corpo. Eu virava uma perfeita massinha de modelar em suas mãos - ou devo dizer, _língua_? - quando ele fazia oral em mim. Eu não era muito fã de receber oral antes, minhas experiências passadas não haviam sido tão prazerosas assim, mas Edward não precisou de mais do que um minuto para me convencer de que sexo oral era um_ must_ no quesito preliminar. Agora Alice podia parar de me encher o saco me chamando de fresca porque sim, sexo oral estava definitivamente no meu top 10 de coisas sexuais a se fazer. Principalmente se fosse com ele. Ugh. Ele era bom demais para meu próprio bem.

Depois de me levar para lugares desconhecidos com aquela língua maravilhosa, Edward voltou para cima de mim na cama e eu imediatamente tomei seus lábios nos meus, nos virando na cama e fazendo questão de retribuir o favor. Foi a fez dele ter que se controlar para não acordar a casa inteira. Assim como ele, quando terminei, engatinhei para cima dele e tomei seus lábios nos meus, beijando-o de forma intensa e lenta. Não estávamos com pressa, ainda tínhamos a noite inteira. Sua língua acariciava a minha ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão subia para minhas costas e se prendia em meu cabelo, puxando minha cabeça para trás e descendo os lábios pelo meu pescoço e sugando a pele. Ofeguei baixinho, mexendo um pouco em seu colo e gemi quando senti que ele estava começando a ficar pronto para outra rodava.

- Pega a camisinha - murmurei. Eu tomava meu anticoncepcional todas as manhãs, mas não queríamos correr nenhum risco. Nunca havia transado sem camisinha e, por mais que sexo com Edward fosse realmente algo de outro mundo, eu não estava pronta para me arriscar agora.

- Eu até pediria pra você fazer aquilo outra vez - ele respondeu ofegante, enquanto colocava a camisinha. - Mas não sei se aguentaria sua boca em mim de novo sem que eu gozasse no mesmo segundo…

- Que coisa? - perguntei já sabendo a resposta. Edward havia aprendido na noite anterior que eu sabia colocar a camisinha usando apenas a minha boca. Não preciso nem dizer que não consegui segurar meu grito quando ele simplesmente me puxou para ele e me tomou como sua de uma forma bem diferente e feroz do que as demais. Não que eu tivesse alguma reclamação, eu não me importava nem um pouco se Edward resolvesse ficar um pouco mais… _rude_ na cama.

- Você sabe - insistiu e me posicionou sobre ele. Querendo prolongar aquilo ao máximo, desci lentamente por toda sua extensão e ele soltou um gemido quando eu finalmente estava sentada eu seu colo. - Não sei como vivi sem isso nos últimos vinte e seis anos...

- O quê? Sexo? - perguntei confusa começando a me movimentar. Eu sabia muito bem que ele não era virgem quando transamos pela primeira vez. Quero dizer, mesmo se ele já não tivesse me dito antes… seria impossível um cara com a _capacidade_ dele na cama, estar fazendo aquilo pela primeira vez. Isso só acontecia em romances de banca.

- Sexo _com você_ - esclareceu sorrindo torto e eu quis tirar o sorriso da cara dele com um tapa e depois com um beijo.

Ele sempre sabia o que dizer. Não importava o momento. Maldito Fuzileiro Naval de sorriso torto idiota e que me deixava parecendo uma adolescente surtada.

Puxei ele para mim, beijando-o com força e gemi quando ele puxou minha cintura para baixo com força e estocou mais fundo, para logo em seguida me virar na cama e começar a ficar por cima de mim. Os movimentos foram ficando mais urgentes quando Edward simplesmente pegou uma perna minha e levou em seu ombro, investindo mais fundo e rápido. Cravei as unhas nas suas costas e puxei ele para calar meus gemidos com um beijo enquanto eu me desfazia mais uma vez em seus braços.

- Ugh… Bella - grunhiu enterrando a cabeça em meu pescoço e dando mais umas estocadas antes de desabar o corpo em cima do meu também. - Não sei como isso está acontecendo, mas cada vez parece melhor que a anterior.

- Sim - concordei, acariciando o local onde tinha arranhado. - A propósito, também não sei como passei vinte de dois anos sem isso.

- Isso o quê? Sexo? - provocou e eu revirei os olhos. Idiota.

Depois de alguns segundos, Edward saiu de dentro de mim e amarrou a camisinha, jogando-a na lixeirinha ao lado da cama, para logo em seguida voltar para meu lado e me puxar para ele. Soltei um suspiro em contentamento e aconcheguei meu rosto em seu peitoral definido que subia e descia conforme sua respiração ofegante. Apesar de amar enlouquecidamente quando transávamos, eu havia aprendido a amar ainda mais esses momentos assim. Quando o sexo acabava e ficávamos apenas nos curtindo, falando baboseiras sem sentindo por horas e horas ou então apenas um ouvindo a respiração do outro até que dormíssemos. Eu me sentia confortável perto dele e isso não era algo que eu estivesse acostumada. Geralmente após transar com um cara, ficava aquele silêncio desconfortável e eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer ou falar. Mas com Edward… tudo era natural. O que me levava a segunda mudança que eu havia descoberto nos últimos dias.

Eu estava me apaixonando. E muito.

Eu sabia que não tinha este direito, que aquele pedacinho do paraíso em Davie não duraria pra sempre, mas era como se meu coração não quisesse mais me escutar e estivesse se afundando cada vez mais naquele paraíso que era Edward Cullen. Então sim, eu estava me rendendo aos maravilhosos encantos do Fuzileiro Naval mais incrível que eu já havia conhecido e me apaixonando cada vez mais por ele. Não é como se isso fosse uma tarefa muito difícil, para falar a verdade. Edward era o homem que você queria levar em casa e apresentar para sua família, o homem que você ficava contando para suas amigas e deixando elas morrendo de inveja achando que você estava exagerando ao falar o quão bom em tudo ele era, o tipo de homem que não te fazia quer fantasiar sobre algum personagem fictícios simplesmente pelo fato de ele ser quase tão perfeito quanto um. Obviamente eu sabia que ele tinha falhas e que, de fato, não era tão perfeito assim, mas eu não importava. Suas falhas apenas o deixavam ainda mais real e perfeito… para mim.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando não parecer uma garota boba e apaixonada que precisava gritar seus sentimentos em um travesseiro para não acordar a casa inteira. Edward enlaçou minha cintura com mais força e me puxou para ele até que ele conseguisse enterrar a cabeça no meu pescoço. Eu amava quando ele fazia isso. Me fazia sentir desejada… protegida.

- Por que você ainda não dormiu? - sua voz rouca e sonolenta soou alguns minutos depois, me assustando um pouco. Pelo tempo e silêncio, pensei que ele estivesse dormindo a pelo menos uns dez minutos.

- Como você sabe que eu não estava dormindo? - indaguei de volta, abrindo os olhos e encontrando o quarto parcialmente escuro devido a luz da lua que entrava pela janela lateral que estava aberta. - Você nem consegue ver meu rosto...

- Eu não preciso ver seus olhos abertos ou fechados para saber se você está dormindo ou não.

- Ah é mesmo? - desafiei, me virando de frente pra ele e me apoiando em seu peitoral para encará-lo. Seus olhos verdes se abriram quando notou que eu havia mudado de posição e ele sorriu torto em minha direção, aceitando o desafio..

- Sim. Quando você dorme, sua respiração fica pesada, às vezes você solta uns suspiros aqui e ali… como se estivesse sonhando algo que gosta. E você também costuma mexer bastante seus pés sempre procurando um lugar para deixá-los quentinhos, por mais calor que esteja fazendo…

A forma tranquila que ele falava, como se me conhecesse por sua vida inteira e não só por algumas semanas… Eu não sabia muito bem como reagir. Seus olhos estavam transbordando um sentimento tão intenso que subitamente eu me vi sem palavras e praticamente sem ar. Eu queria sair correndo dali e gritar até meus pulmões explodirem, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia me imaginar em outro lugar além do que eu estava naquele momento.

- Edward… - ofeguei baixinho. - Eu…

Parei completamente de falar quando notei o que eu estava prestes a dizer e fechei a boca, piscando rapidamente. Edward me lançou um olhar que no mínimo se traduzia como confuso e... talvez um pouco machucado e eu comecei a me perguntar mentalmente se ele estava desapontado pelo fato de eu ter parado uma possível declaração dos meus sentimentos, mas logo descartei a hipótese e balancei a cabeça, resolvendo que isso era assunto para outra hora. Puxei então Edward para mais perto de mim e o beijei com tudo o que eu tinha esperando passar assim, aquilo que eu sentia sem precisar vociferar nada. Quando finalizei o beijo, dei mais um selinho nele e deitei com minha cabeça em seu peito, respirando seu cheirinho gostoso misturado ao meu, e fechei os olhos.

Mais uma vez, o sono não veio fácil e eu fiquei acordada por pelo menos mais uns trinta minutos, tentando entender como algumas semanas tinham me mudado tanto assim. Eu já não me sentia mais a mesma Bella que havia entrado em sua caminhonete há basicamente cinco semanas atrás jurando que iria apenas se divertir com a prima no verão. Se Edward notou que eu não havia dormido mais uma vez, ele não falou nada e eu agradeci por isso, sabendo que não estava pronta para enfrentar alguma possível discussão sobre o assunto que vínhamos fugindo nos últimos dias.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, os braços tatuados de Edward estavam praticamente me esmagando e ele estava com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço. Soltei uma risadinha com nossa posição estranha e ganhei como recompensa um beijinho dele que já estava acordado e só me esperando.

- Bom dia - murmurei passando a mão nos fios do cabelo dele que tinham crescido mais do que eu esperava desde que ele havia chegado aqui. Sério, parecia que ele tomava algum remédio para crescimento de cabelo ou sei lá.

- Hmm... bom dia, Cerejinha - disse com a voz abafada contra a pele do meu pescoço, me fazendo soltar uma risadinha e tentar me afastar dele que, é claro, apenas aumentou o aperto em mim. - Dormiu bem?

- Perfeitamente - respondi honestamente. Não importava o quão pensativa eu estava antes de dormir, uma vez que meus olhos realmente se fecharam e eu me entreguei ao mundo dos sonhos, tudo ficou perfeito. - E você?

- Eu sempre durmo bem ao seu lado, você já devia saber disso.

- Você fica treinando o que falar enquanto eu estou dormindo ou algo do tipo? - indaguei arqueando a sobrancelha e ele soltou uma risada, afastando o rosto do meu pescoço e me olhando com curiosidade. - Sério.

- Não é minha culpa se você traz o melhor que eu tenho em mim - se defendeu.

- James Dean - revirei os olhos e ele soltou uma risada alta, inclinando a cabeça para baixo e capturando meus lábios com os dele.

Gemi baixinho contra seus lábios e comecei a acariciar seu couro cabeludo, sabendo que aquilo o ajudaria a acordar ainda mais. Edward desceu então uma mão até minha coxa e ficou acariciando o local, me fazendo querer montar nele ali mesmo. Porém, infelizmente, fomos interrompidos antes do que realmente queríamos quando Rosalie bateu na porta avisando que tínhamos menos de uma hora para ficarmos pronto. Hoje era aniversário de Emmett e estávamos indo para Miami para comemorar a data. Como tínhamos tão pouco tempo assim, resolvemos economizar o máximo quando sorrateiramente entramos no banheiro para tomarmos um banho juntos.

Como Edward não havia tido tempo de puxar uma camisinha para lá quando corremos pela porta, tivemos que ficar apenas nas preliminares mesmo. Não que tivéssemos algo a reclamar. Edward gostou bastante quando eu me ajoelhei no chão no banheiro ao mesmo tempo em que o masturbava lentamente, antes de finalmente o tomar em meus lábios e fazê-lo praticamente socar o azulejo do banheiro quando eu consegui o tomar por inteiro, fazendo-o socar no fundo da minha garganta. Claro que por algum motivo desconhecido naquele momento eu só consegui pensar em Alice e na sua história sobre aquele filme, o Garganta Profunda, o que me fez ficar me sentindo uma perfeita _Linda Lovelace_ por ter feito o que fiz.

- Do que você está rindo? - ele perguntou quando eu já estava de pé e debaixo da ducha. - Alguma coisa engraçada aconteceu lá em baixo que eu deva saber?

Decidindo que eu não ajudaria em nada caso revelasse o motivo real da minha risada, maneei a cabeça e disse que era bobagem minha. Se ele pensou em perguntar algo mais, a pergunta certamente morreu em sua boca quando eu comecei a beijá-lo e a grudar meu corpo no seu. Alguns minutos foi a vez de Edward retribuir o que eu havia feito e, como sempre, foi preciso me segurar muito para simplesmente não desabar no chão do chuveiro. Quando acabamos com a _sacanagem_, ele me ajudou a me ensaboar e eu fiz o mesmo com ele. Nos secamos rapidamente e voltamos para o quarto para nos vestirmos. Coloquei um macacão fininho preto com estampas de margaridas e calcei minhas botas, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e colocando alguns colares e anéis. Edward optou por uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa cinza lisa. Saímos do quarto com dez minutos de vantagem e nos sentamos no sofá para esperar Emmett e minha prima.

- Eles interrompem nossa transa matinal e ainda se atrasam - Edward resmungou me puxando para sentar em seu colo e eu soltei uma risadinha. Ela era insaciável.

- Dá um desconto… hoje é aniversário de Emmett e você não está autorizado a ficar irritado com ele - alertei e ele fez um bico. - Além do mai... teremos a noite inteira só para nós dois e eu não precisarei ficar segurando meus gemidos.

Eu sabia que Edward adorava poder me ouvir durante o sexo. Ele já havia comentado que era quase que uma tortura me ver mordendo os lábios para não gemer muito alto e que ele amava quando eu começava a praticamente choramingar diante do seu toque. De acordo com ele, não tinha nada mais sexy do que meus olhos grandes o encarando com aquela expressão que beirava a dor enquanto eu choramingava baixinho pedindo por mais. Então, como Rosalie já havia me dito que ela e Emmett passariam a noite em um hotel luxuoso em Miami como presente de aniversário, Edward e eu teríamos a casa só para nós dois e eu pretendia me aproveitar muito bem disso.

- Emmett! - Edward gritou, soando um pouco ansioso demais e eu soltei uma risada do seu falso desespero. Ele agia como se ficássemos separados por dias e não como se dormíssemos na mesma cama, pelados, todas as noites.

- Já estou chegando, que coisa - Emmett respondeu entrando na sala ao lado da minha prima que tinha um sorriso contagiante no rosto. Filhos da mãe.- Qual é, não ganho nem um parabéns?

Depois de todos abraçarmos Emmett e darmos parabéns a ele, saímos da casa. Como Emmett e Rosalie passariam a noite em Miami, os dois foram no carro dela, enquanto Edward e eu fomos no meu. Ele fez biquinho querendo dirigir, mas sabia muito bem que ninguém dirigia meu carro além de mim. O dia na praia havia sido uma exceção, visto que eu não tinha a mínima ideia de onde Edward estava me levando. Quando ele viu que não adiantava discutir ou fazer bico, entramos no carro e eu liguei o rádio, deixando Edward escolher a música. Ele acabou deixando em alguma da banda _Imagine Dragons_ e eu sorri, nosso gosto musical tinha suas diferenças, mas era igual em muitas coisas.

- Eu adoro essa música - murmurei, virando a chave na ignição.

- Sério? - indagou surpreso.

- Uhum - respondi distraída, cantarolando no ritmo da música e começando a seguir o carro prata de Rosalie.

O caminho até Miami foi bem rápido e logo estávamos parando em frente ao restaurante que almoçaríamos. Ele ficava em um píer na cidade e era bastante conhecido pelas suas especialidades com frutos do mar e pela música ao vivo que tocava além, é claro, da maravilhosa vista que ela tinha devido ao fato de ter um deck enorme e uma varanda gigantesca no segundo piso que deixava a praia ensolarada de Miami como cenário. Minha prima tinha reservado uma das melhores mesas e logo estávamos sentados e fazendo nossos pedidos. Não gostando muito de frutos do mar, acabei pedindo uma salada de verão com salmão grelhado mesmo e uma água gelada pra acompanhar. Edward optou por lula a milanesa, com salada e uma cerveja, assim como Rosalie, que era amante de lulas. Já Emmett ficou com a especialidade da casa e pediu lagosta assada com batatas.

- Este restaurante é divino, Rose - elogiei.

- Sim! Tivemos um evento da escola aqui uma vez e eu sempre quis voltar, mas não tinha nenhuma oportunidade…

- Hmm… - murmurei distraidamente, batendo uma foto da paisagem com minha _polaroid_.

Eu precisava me lembrar de comprar outra caixinha de filme, já que a minha segunda já havia acabado. Eu havia me tornado uma viciada e nos últimos dias havia tirado milhares de _selfies_ com Edward ou então apenas fotos dele sozinho, como a dele deitado de barriga pra baixo na cama dormindo no outro dia. Os braços dele estavam esticados para cima e ele estava deitado com a cabeça neles, seus músculos flexionando levemente na medida em que ele respirava e suas tatuagens parecendo ainda mais sexy. E para completar o lençol não estava cobrindo muito e o início da curva da bunda perfeita dele estava começando a aparecer.

- Está tudo bem? - Edward perguntou baixinho no meu ouvido, me tirando das minhas memórias daquela manhã maravilhosa.

- Sim… por quê? - respondi pegando um pouco da água que o garçom já havia trazido.

- Sei lá, você _ta_ meio vermelha e seus olhos estavam meio escuros e quase se fechando - deu de ombros, dando um gole na cerveja e então se aproximou mais do meu ouvido. - Mais ou menos igual quando você fica quando eu estou dentro de você e você está cheia de tesão.

Tossi, engasgando com a água e ele abriu um sorriso torto, voltando a se sentar normalmente, como se não tivesse falado alguma _putaria_ no meu ouvido no meio de um almoço com amigos. Lancei um olhar semicerrado pra ele e então me virei para frente, encontrando o olhar curioso de Rosalie e o conhecedor de Emmett. Ignorei os dois e disse que ia tirar uma foto deles como lembrança. Isso imediatamente os distraiu e eu sorri quando Emmett jogou o braço por cima do ombro de Rosalie e a puxou para mais perto, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Aqui - murmurei entregando a foto que ainda estava se revelando. - Feliz aniversário.

- Melhor presente de todos - comemorou. - Agora vou ter minha Rosalie sempre comigo quando não puder usar meu celular lá na base. Valeu, Bella!

Forcei um sorriso quando ele mencionou a base e guardei a _polaroid_ na bolsa, suspirando satisfeita quando os pratos começaram a chegar. Eu não queria ficar pensando no que aconteceria em poucas semanas, apenas no que estava acontecendo no agora. Edward me olhou com curiosidade e eu me inclinei para dar um beijinho nele, respondendo silenciosamente sua pergunta de que estava tudo bem. Meu beijo pareceu ter o efeito certo e seguimos o resto do almoço sem muitos problemas ou pensamentos ruins. A comida do restaurante era realmente uma delícia e eu até mesmo provei um pouco da comida que Edward havia pedido, me surpreendendo quando eu genuinamente gostei. Quando acabamos de comer, tivemos um bolo como sobremesa e cantamos um parabéns discreto para Emmett.

Depois do almoço, fomos visitar o Marlins Park, um dos estádios mais conhecidos de Miami. Emmett, é claro, adorou o passeio e ficou me agradecendo e agradecendo Edward por ter comprado as entradas. Mas é claro que este não seria seu único presente e logo fomos para a próxima parada: o _Miami Exotic Auto Racing. _Rosalie havia comprado de presente para ele três voltas em uma Ferrari e ele estava praticamente pirando. Como nem Edward e nem eu éramos muito fãs de carros, ficamos apenas observando e rindo da animação de Emmett, que mais parecia um garotinho de cinco anos indo se encontrar com o papai Noel. Ficamos no MEAR por boas horas e quando saímos de lá já estava começando a anoitecer, então fechamos a noite em um passeio cultural em Wynwood.

- Bom, Rosalie e eu vamos indo agora - Emmett começou, balançando as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva. - Ainda preciso ganhar a terceira parte do meu presente… se é que vocês me entendem.

- Claro, claro. Aproveitem, mas tenham juízo - Edward provocou.

- Sempre.

Revirei os olhos com a interação dos dois, mas acabei sorrindo. Eu sempre me sentia completa e feliz quando estávamos todos juntos. Sim, eu realmente amava passar um tempo sozinha com Edward e tudo mais, porém, quando estávamos todos nós, era quase como se fôssemos uma família e eu realmente amava aquilo. A única coisa que faria isso ainda melhor, seria se Alice e Jasper também estivessem aqui com a gente. Eu já podia imaginar Jasper completamente chapado falando as merdas que ele sempre falava, ou então Alice e sua falta de filtro verbal deixando muita gente constrangida.

Mas é claro que eu sabia que essa realidade só existiria em minha cabeça.

- Você sabe, ainda está bem cedo… - Edward começou quando estávamos perto do meu carro. - A gente não precisa ir pra Davie agora se você quiser…

- Não - neguei com a cabeça, entregando as chaves do carro pra ele, sabendo que eu não estava muito bem para dirigir. - Se estiver tudo bem pra você, eu só queria ir pra casa com você mesmo.

- Tudo o que você quiser, Cerejinha - garantiu, dando um beijo demorado em minha testa e fechando a porta do carro.

Soltei um suspiro, sentindo de repente um aperto no peito e me abracei. Mesmo que eu estivesse tentando negar, eu sabia que aquele verão não duraria para sempre a isso estava ficando cada vez mais claro pra mim. No momento em que chegamos na casa de Rosalie, não trocamos muitas palavras, fomos direto para _nosso_ quarto, onde nos despimos lentamente e então tivemos uma das noites mais intensas desde que havíamos chegado aqui. Havia sido desesperado, havia sido forte e havia sido intenso. Edward havia me tomado de uma forma que só ele sabia tomar. Quando acabamos, ele me puxou para um beijo apaixonado e ficamos deitados ali por um bom tempo sem saber o que dizer, apenas pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. No fundo eu ainda tinha aquela esperança boba e que talvez as coisas não precisassem acabar com o término do verão, que talvez puséssemos ser mais. Mas eu havia feito exatamente como Edward havia me pedido no início. Eu havia vivido essas últimas semanas como se minha vida fosse acabar a cada dia, porém, eu continuaria sonhando todos os dias como se nós dois ainda tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo. Por mais que eu soubesse que a realidade não demoraria muito a nos atingir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Ai, ai... que estava com saudades desses dois? O verão acabando, a Bella finalmente percebendo que está apaixonadinha e com medo do que vai acontecer. E agora? Mil desculpas pela imensa demora mas, entre finalizar semestre, provas, trabalhos, viagem e minha beta doente pela semana, só consegui ter tempo para postar agora. Mas em compensação já estou de férias e o próximo capítulo já começou a ser escrito! Obrigada pelos comentários, vocês são lindas. Não esqueçam de comentar nesse também me contando o que acharam. Beijos, beijos!_

**N/B: **_Ai que da vontade de pegar eles e colocar numa caixinha. São tão fofos e apaixonados, mas com a realidade em cima. Certamente o Edward pensa e sente o mesmo que a Bella, a conversa sobre isso será inevitável… aiai. Continuem comentando! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey meninas, aqui é a Leili. Brenda ta viajando então estou postando a fic pra ela. Espero que gostem do capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Sete - Dear Edward<strong>

**Bella Swan.**

Braços fortes rodeavam minha cintura e uma respiração quente batia no meu pescoço quando eu acordei. Eu sabia que ainda era cedo, não só pelo fato da casa estar completamente silenciosa, mas também pelo fato de Edward ainda estar dormindo como uma pedra. Eu não havia conseguido dormir muito bem na noite anterior, sabendo muito bem o que eu teria que enfrentar quando acordasse. Hoje era o dia que eu vinha tentando evitar desde o momento em que deixei que meus lábios se colassem aos de Edward naquele banheiro semanas atrás. O dia em que ele estava indo embora. Em alguns momentos parecia que essas últimas semanas ao lado dele tinham durado uma vida, uma eternidade; já em outros era quase como se eu tivesse piscado e tudo acabado. Nós dois nunca havíamos trocado palavras sobre um futuro além de Davie, nunca havíamos planejado um futuro juntos ou um reencontro. E agora que o dia da despedida havia finalmente chegado, eu não sabia se estava realmente _ok_ com isso. Ao contrário das outras manhãs em que acordávamos juntos, desta vez eu não fiz nada para acordá-lo ou perturbar seu sono. Eu queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento, sem precisar ver em seus olhos o que iria acontecer. Então, tudo o que eu fiz, foi ficar admirando-o em silêncio, enquanto repassava os últimos dias em minha mente. De alguma forma, eles haviam sido os melhores. Aproveitamos cada um como se fosse o último e em momento algum eu me senti triste ou melancólica pensando sobre o que aconteceria quando _o_ dia finalmente chegasse.

- Eu adoro esse biquinho pensativo que você tem. - A voz rouca e sonolenta de Edward soou no silêncio do quarto e eu pisquei rapidamente, notando que ele agora estava olhando diretamente pra mim. - Bom dia, Cerejinha.

- Bom dia…

- Está acordada tem muito tempo? - perguntou despreocupadamente, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo. Alguma coisa sobre sua atitude despreocupada não soava certo para mim, mas eu decidi seguir ele e agir da mesma forma.

- Não muito… você parecia estar dormindo muito bem, resolvi não te acordar.

- Hmmm… - murmurou, depositando um beijinho no meu pescoço. - São quantas horas?

- Sete e pouquinha - respondi brincando com seu cabelo.

- O que quer dizer que Rosalie e Emmett ainda estão dormindo?

- Provavelmente - dei de ombros.

- Hmmm…

Pensei em perguntar no que ele estava pensando, mas não tive muito tempo, já que seus lábios rapidamente vieram até os meus e então ele estava me beijando com tudo o que ele tinha. Normalmente não nos beijávamos tão intensamente assim logo pela manhã, mas naquele momento eu não estava realmente me importando com _bafo_ matinal ou alguma merda do tipo, eu só queria sentir Edward o máximo possível. Apesar de ser um beijo intenso, não era um beijo rápido e desesperado. Ele estava me beijando como se aquela fosse a primeira vez, como se ele estivesse memorizando cada aspecto do meu beijo, da minha boca, da minha língua… e eu fiz exatamente a mesma coisa. Suspirando contra seus lábios, eu enlacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e o puxei mais ainda para mim, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse completamente em cima do meu na cama, praticamente me esmagando. Parecendo notar isso, Edward soltou uma risada e se afastou um pouco, dando uma mordidinha no bico que se formou em meus lábios por ele ter parado e então me encarou intensamente.

- Você é tão linda - murmurou passando a ponta dos dedos em meu rosto. - Eu poderia ficar olhando pra você por horas…

- Edward - suspirei. -, eu acabei de acordar e devo estar toda bagunçada e com remela no olho…

- E ainda continua sendo a mulher mais linda que eu já vi - insistiu e eu senti meu coração se apertar. Por que ele ficava fazendo isso?

- Você não precisa mentir pra mim, para me fazer transar com você - provoquei, tentando deixar o ambiente mais leve. Eu não estava pronta para estourar a bolha. Porém, me arrependi de ter falado isso no segundo seguinte, quando Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e seus lábios ficaram em uma linha reta.

- Se é isso que você acha - deu de ombros, forçando um sorriso.

- Não, eu não acho isso - respondi tocando seu rosto e o fazendo se virar para mim. - Eu só estava te provocando. Obrigada por me achar linda mesmo toda descabelada e com remela no olho.

Ao invés de me dar uma resposta verbalizada, ele apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios e voltou sua atenção para meu corpo. Seus lábios agora começaram pelo lóbulo da minha orelha e foi descendo por todo o caminho pelo meu pescoço. Como de praxe, eu já estava completamente pelada na cama - assim como o maravilhoso Fuzileiro Naval que estava por cima de mim -, o que facilitou o acesso que ele queria e logo ele estava beijando e sugando meus seios. Eu sabia que meus peitos não eram os maiores do mundo, ou os mais redondinhos, sempre tinha achado eles bem pequenos. Nada que fosse muito extremo, mas apenas o suficiente para encher um sutiã 38 e formar um decote decente, porém, com toda a adoração que Edward tinha por eles, eu havia aprendido a achar eles uma parte sexy e realmente atrativa do meu corpo. Ele tratava meus seios como se fossem duas preciosidades, sempre tomando seu tempo para beijá-los, sugá-los e mordiscá-los até que eu estivesse implorando para que ele desse atenção para outras partes do meu corpo. E foi exatamente o que ele fez, deixando meus peitos de lado e descendo pela minha barriga, brincando um pouco quando ele chegou no meu umbigo e me fazendo soltar uma risadinha.

- Edward… - ofeguei, quando ele desceu a mão pelas minhas pernas e as afastou, depositando um beijo no interior de cada coxa minha, antes de ir para o ponto principal, e começar a lamber e sugar meu clítoris.

Enrolei meus dedos no lençol da cama e lutei para simplesmente não fechar as pernas na cabeça de Edward e o enterrar ali pelo resto do dia. Ter sua boca maravilhosa em mim era a melhor coisa do mundo e ele sabia muito bem disso, pois se aproveitava deste fato para sempre me deixar completamente louca por ele. Mordi os lábios quando seus dedos se juntaram a festa e então comecei a sentir os tremores quando Edward curvou os dedos dentro de mim, intencionalmente acertando meu ponto G, e fechei os olhos para sentir melhor meu orgasmo que bateu forte em mim.

- Está tudo bem? - Edward perguntou e eu notei que ele não estava mais entre minhas pernas, mas sim me olhando com uma expressão levemente preocupada e um sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

- Sim - respondi ofegante. - Perfeitamente bem, por quê?

- Bom...você estava parada e de olhos fechados a algum tempo, eu estava começando a ficar preocupado, achando que você tinha desmaiado ou algo do tipo.

- Ah, isso explica o sorriso arrogante de merda então - provoquei cutucando a barriga dele e ele soltou uma risada gostosa, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Vamos ver se você vai rir por muito tempo - ameacei e então, juntando toda a força que ainda me restava naquela manhã, o empurrei na cama e sentei em seu colo, passando a ponta dos dedos nos poucos pelos que ele tinha ali. Não era nada muito exagerado que o deixasse parecendo um homem das cavernas, apenas o suficiente para mostrar que ele não era mais um garoto.

Ele parou de rir imediatamente.

- Você joga sujo - acusou e foi minha vez de soltar uma risadinha.

- Nunca disse que não jogaria - dei de ombros e comecei a beijar o pescoço dele, sabendo que aquela era uma das partes que ele era mais sensível.

Fiquei ali no pescoço por algum segundos, e então comecei a descer pelo seu peitoral definido - Deus abençoe a Marinha dos EUA por fazê-lo malhar sempre - até chegar na pequena trilha de pelos que me levaria para onde eu tanto queria, porém, antes de finalmente atender aos pedidos de Edward e deixar a provocação de lado, eu parei e olhei para cima, apreciando a visão um pouco, antes de voltar os beijos para todo o caminho de volta, recebendo em troca um resmungo vindo de Edward.

- O que foi? - perguntei inocentemente ao lado do seu ouvido, passando a língua ali e segurando minha risada.

Edward resolveu ignorar minha pergunta e me puxou para um beijo sôfrego, me deixando com a respiração acelerada e completamente sem ar. Pensei em voltar a fazer o que eu estava fazendo antes, porém, meu Fuzileiro Naval tinha outras ideias e tão rápido quanto o pensamento nasceu em minha cabeça, ele foi deixado de lado quando Edward me virou de volta na cama e começou a massagear meu peito com umas das mãos, enquanto a outra o apoiava na cama para seu peso não ficar todo em cima de mim. Ainda entre o beijo, ele murmurou algo sobre camisinha e eu entendi o recado, esticando braço para alcançar a caixa que deixávamos na mesinha de cabeceira. Rapidamente peguei a embalagem e Edward interrompeu o beijo por alguns segundos para colocar a proteção de latex e eu observei com adoração seu corpo mais do que perfeito, mesmo com a pequena cicatriz que ele tinha perto do ombro direito.

- Você é tão lindo - soltei e ele desviou os olhos para mim, sorrindo torto e se inclinando para me dar um beijo.

- Olha só quem está falando... a futura engenheira mais linda do Estado da Flórida.

- Só da Flórida? - brinquei, fazendo um biquinho de mentira e ele maneou a cabeça.

- Do mundo inteiro - sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo em que afastava minha pernas e me penetrava lentamente.

Cravei as unhas nos ombros dele e o puxei para mim, beijando-o com tudo o que eu tinha. Cada estocada era uma lenta tortura e ele sabia muito bem disso, fazendo questão de nunca acelerar o ritmo, mas sim a intensidade. Fechei os olhos e choraminguei baixinho quando ele puxou uma perna minha e a enlaçou em sua cintura, melhorando o ângulo e assim conseguindo ir mais fundo. Eu sabia que não demoraria muito a chegar ao meu ápice, era sempre assim quando se tratava de Edward. Havia alguma coisa na forma como ele se movia, na forma como _nós dois_ nos movíamos e nos encaixávamos juntos, que me deixava completamente eufórica e sem palavras. E daquela vez não havia sido diferente. Edward estava me fazendo de massinha de modelar em suas mãos e me deixando completamente perdida.

Arqueei as costas quando ele levou uma das mãos até o ponto onde nos encontrávamos e gemi um pouco mais alto do que eu pretendia, enterrando meus dedos no cabelo curto dele.

- Abre os olhos e goza comigo - ele pediu ofegante, acelerando um pouco os movimentos.

Fiz o que ele pediu e ofeguei com a intensidade dos seus olhar em mim. Seus olhos incrivelmente verdes me encarando como se eu fosse a única coisa que importava no mundo. Segurei a vontade de fechar os meus e explodi segundos antes de ele encontrar sua própria libertação dentro de mim. Por alguns segundos, ele não se moveu e nem mesmo desabou sobre meu corpo, apenas ficamos ali, um encarando o outro como se nada mais importasse. Nossos olhares dizendo tudo aquilo que os lábios não conseguiam, ou não podiam, dizer ainda. Uma certa melancolia tomou conta da atmosfera do quarto e eu empurrei aquele sentimento para o lado, puxando Edward para mim e o beijando lentamente.

Finalizei o beijo com um selinho, seguido de um sorriso bobo, e me afastei, recebendo um sorrido vindo de Edward também. Ficamos ali na cama por mais alguns minutos, então ele se levantou, jogando a camisinha usada na lixeira que tinha no quarto e se virou para mim, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Que tal um banho pra melhorar ainda mais o dia? - perguntou dando uma piscadinha e eu soltei uma risada.

- Mas já? - provoquei.

- Com você? Sempre.

Maneei a cabeça, mas não neguei que, de alguma forma inexplicável, meu corpo já queria ele novamente. Não exatamente para sexo ou algo do tipo, eu só tinha essa necessidade de estar emboladinha com ele, pele na pele… E foi exatamente isso que fizemos. Não havia nada de sexual no nosso banho, apenas ficamos abraçados e nos beijando debaixo do jato quente, curtindo ao máximo enquanto a bolha não se estourava. Assim que acabamos o banho, Edward me enrolou na toalha e me secou lentamente, aproveitando para distribuir alguns beijinhos pelo meu corpo. Quando ele terminou, foi a minha vez de retribuir o favor e então voltamos para o quarto, onde rapidamente vestimos alguma roupa e fomos para sala de televisão. Por algum milagre Rosalie e Emmett ainda não tinham saído do quarto, então ficamos assistindo televisão até eles aparecerem alguns minutos depois para tomarmos nosso café da manhã.

- Vocês querem comer aqui mesmo ou preferem ir até um café no centro? - Rosalie perguntou com um suspiro. É, ela também não estava muito contente com a partida do seu namorado.

- Vamos até o café - Emmett sugeriu, abraçando-a pela cintura. Eu nunca tinha visto ele tão pra baixo assim antes. - Não quero que você perca tempo cozinhando hoje, linda.

- Perfeito, vou só pegar minha bolsa! - anunciei com um sorriso forçado e corri para o quarto. Eu precisava me segurar ou iria estragar o dia. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, me lembrando das palavras de Edward não muito tempo atrás…

"_Não pense no depois, Bella._ _Sonhe como se você fosse viver para sempre, viva como se você fosse morrer hoje."_

- Bella? - Escutei Edward me chamar e me virei em direção a porta, abrindo outro sorriso. _Pense apenas no agora, Bella._ - Está tudo bem?

- Sim - respondi dando um selinho rápido dele. - Tudo perfeito. Vamos?

- Tem certeza?

Assenti e ele deu de ombros, suspirando. Voltamos juntos para a sala e então fomos para o carro de Rosalie e logo estávamos dirigindo até o pequeno café que ficava próximo ao parque principal da cidade, já que não estávamos no clima de enfrentar todo o caos e correria de Miami logo cedo. Assim que saí do carro, Edward veio até onde eu estava e segurou minha mão enquanto fazíamos o caminho para dentro do café. Era um ambiente bastante agradável e aconchegante, me lembrava bastante o estilo da cidade de Gilmore Girls, porém com um ar mais de praia. O café tinha vista para o lago da cidade e era absolutamente incrível. Rosalie nos levou até a mesa que ela sempre sentava e em questão de minutos veio uma mulher magra, de pele morena, olhos claros e cabelo levemente grisalho em nossa direção.

- Bom dia, eu sou Sue e vou atendê-los - ela cumprimentou docemente, segurando um bloquinho de anotações e uma caneta nas mãos. - Vocês já estão prontos para pedir?

- Bom dia - minha prima a cumprimentou docemente. - Sim, estamos. Eu vou querer a rabanada e linguiça, sem canela. E um copo de café com creme, por favor.

Sue anotou tudo atentamente e então passou para Emmett, que pediu um café da manhã americano completo, e então Edward, que pediu a mesma coisa.

- E você? - perguntou me olhando com um sorriso quase que maternal.

- Eu vou querer os waffles belga e um copo de café preto, pro favor.

- Certo… Como acompanhamento vai ser?

- Oh, certo. Hmm… Bacon canadense.

- Okay. Volto em alguns minutos com os pedidos de você - avisou.

Assenti com um sorriso e abaixei o cardápio, me encostando melhor na cadeira. Emmett estava me olhando com uma expressão estranha e eu arqueei a sobrancelha sem entender qual era a dele. Quero dizer, ele estava me olhando como se eu tivesse cometido algum crime ou algo do tipo.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa nos últimos segundos? - perguntei finalmente.

- Você percebeu o crime que acabou de cometer? - indagou de volta e eu o olhei confusa. Mas que diabos?

- De novo não, Emmett - Edward suspirou e, antes que o amigo pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, se virou para mim e começou a me explicar. - Você pediu bacon canadense como acompanhamento.

- E daí?

- E daí? - Emmett perguntou exasperado. - Bella, isso é ineceitável. Chamar essa coisa canadense de _bacon_ é quase uma ofensa. Deveria se chamar salame-de-merda-canadense.

- Você está mesmo brigando comigo por isso? - perguntei incrédula. - É só uma comida. Além do mais, bacon canadense é muito gostoso.

- Sua sorte é que eu estou indo embora hoje, ou passaria pelo menos uma semana te convencendo do contrário - maneou a cabeça e eu forcei um sorriso quando ele mencionou que estava indo embora.

- Ainda bem que eu sou sortuda, então - brinquei e foquei meu olhar na mesa, sabendo muito bem que Edward estava me olhando.

- Aqui estão as bebidas - Sue, graças a Deus, resolveu chegar naquele momento e desviar a leve tensão da mesa. - E os pratos virão em seguida.

- Obrigada, Sue - Rosalie agradeceu com um sorriso e a mulher lançou uma piscadela em direção a ela, dizendo que voltava logo.

O resto do café da manhã passou bem leve e tranquilo. O assunto estava ameno e em nenhum momento foi tocado algum ponto que deixasse uma tensão no ar. Na maior parte do tempo Edward parecia pensativo, porém, das duas vezes que eu perguntei, uma ele respondeu que estava tudo bem e a outra ele sussurrou que estava apenas se lembrando de como eu estava perfeita me contorcendo debaixo dele na cama hoje mais cedo. Depois dessa, eu resolvi não perguntar mais e fiquei no meu canto, participando da conversa quando necessário e aproveitando ao máximo meu café da manhã, por mais que Emmett estivesse me julgando pela escolha do bacon. Que pessoa ficava tão indignada assim por causa de uma comida? Emmett, é claro. E talvez Alice, ela nunca havia concordado com a ideia de fazer sanduíches de geléia e pasta de amendoim ao mesmo tempo. Vai entender.

Depois de comermos, elogiarmos e pagarmos, nós saímos do pequeno café de Sue e resolvemos dar uma volta pelo parque, já que o dia estava bem bonito e não tínhamos programado muitas coisas. Foi bem divertido, no final das contas. Tiramos algumas fotos, tomamos sorvete e passeamos a redor do lago. Quando voltamos para casa pouco se passava da uma da tarde e Rosalie insistiu em fazer algo para comermos ali mesmo, já que não tinha necessidade de irmos em outro lugar. Ajudei ela a preparar um almoço bem rápido e comemos na mesa dos fundos, aproveitando o clima gostoso e levemente frio, indicando que o verão estava acabando.

- Bro, nosso voo sai às cinco e quinze - Emmett lembrou, quando ele e Rosalie se levantaram. - Rose acha melhor a gente sair daqui umas quatro. Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, Emm - respondeu e eu desviei o olhar, me ocupando com os pratos vazios na mesa. Peguei todos e levei para a pia, começando a me ocupar com a louça. É claro que não durou muito e logo Edward estava atrás de mim na cozinha, me abraçando. - Estou pensando em ir tomar meu banho de uma vez, me acompanha?

- Hmm… eu vou só terminar aqui - murmurei, tentando segurara vontade ridícula de chorar.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, não… pode ir tomar seu banho que eu já vou indo.

Edward apenas assentiu e se afastou. Mesmo de costas, ainda senti a presença dele na cozinha por mais alguns segundos, provavelmente ele estava me encarando. Segurei a vontade de me virar e foquei na louça, suspirando aliviada quando escutei seus passos em direção ao chuveiro. Eu sentia vontade de perguntar pra ele como as coisas seriam daqui pra frente, perguntar sobre um possível futuro juntos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não queria ser a idiota que foi rejeitada. Edward não havia mencionado nada até o momento e muito menos parecia abalado com o fato de que ele estava indo embora hoje, então eu tinha certeza que o que tivemos, para ele, foi só um romance de verão. Algo rápido e passageiro.

Enrolei o máximo que pude para lavar a louça e quando fui em direção ao corredor, vi que a porta do banheiro já estava aberta e o mesmo vazio. Respirei fundo e entrei no quarto, encontrando Edward sentado na cama apenas de toalha.

- Desculpa, acabou demorando mais do que o normal - murmurei mordendo os lábios.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava, Edward não abriu um sorriso e disse que estava tudo bem. Ele apenas assentiu brevemente sem sequer se virar em minha direção, parecendo meio pensativo. Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama e respirei fundo. Isso estava mais estranho do que eu imaginava. Era quase como se fôssemos estranhos. Como se todos os momentos que tínhamos passado nas últimas seis semanas e meia tivessem acontecido apenas em minha cabeça.

- Você já guardou todas as suas coisas? - perguntei quebrando o silêncio.

- Guardei - respondeu assentindo e eu encolhi os ombros com a forma seca que sua voz soou.

- Hmmm… - murmurei de volta e peguei meu celular, fingindo estar fazendo alguma coisa nele.

Por que isso era tão estranho? Por que não podíamos simplesmente volta a agir como estávamos agindo de manhã quando acordamos? Ou a noite como fomos dormir? Fechei os olhos rapidamente, tentando ignorar mais uma vez o aperto no peito. Eu sabia muito bem a resposta. Nós não podíamos a agir como agíamos antes simplesmente pelo fato de que as coisas não eram as mesmas naquele momento. Abri os olhos novamente e notei que Edward agora estava vestindo sua roupa e já se preparando para ir embora. O relógio marcava que eu só tinha menos de trinta minutos antes de ele ir embora. Mas eu não conseguia fazer nada, eu apenas fiquei silenciosamente na cama, observando enquanto ele juntava suas últimas coisas e colocava uma camisa lisa azul marinho, cobrindo as tatuagens que eu tanto sentiria falta.

- Bella? - ele chamou e eu olhei pra cima.

_Oh não, eu conhecia aquele olhar._

Seria agora a hora em que ele começaria com aquela velha história sobre como a gente tinha se divertido e em como eu tinha sido _legal_ e tudo mais, mas que agora ele precisava voltar para a vida dele e talvez ele não tivesse tempo de manter um relacionamento, quanto mais a distância. Então ele daria uma desculpa sobre como ele queria que as coisas fossem diferentes ou algo do tipo. Eu conhecia essa história. Já havia ouvido ela antes pelo menos umas três vezes e era exatamente por isso, que quando Rosalie me perguntou quando eu cheguei aqui se eu estava namorando ou com algum rolo, minha resposta havia sido negativa. E era exatamente por isso que eu não queria me envolver com Edward. Eu já havia aprendido a evitar o drama.

_Bom, aparentemente não. Já que eu estava aqui, prestes a passar por tudo aquilo de novo._

- Eu q-

- Relaxa, Edward - o cortei, forçando um sorriso e me levantando da cama, indo até onde ele estava. - Eu entendo. _Viva como se você fosse morrer hoje, _uh?

Se esperar que ele tivesse a oportunidade de falar algo e me sentindo meio masoquista por isso, puxei-o para um beijo e o beijei até que eu estivesse completamente ofegante e sem ar. Nossas bocas estavam inchadas e ele fechou os olhos, encostando a testa na minha.

- Na-

- Edward, bro, a gente precisa ir logo! - Emmett gritou de algum canto da casa.

- Boa viagem de volta, Edward - murmurei e sai do quarto, indo me despedir rapidamente de Emmett, que pareceu surpreso quando eu disse que não estava indo até o aeroporto, mas que me deu um abraço de urso certamente reconfortante. Quando nos soltamos, vi que Rosalie me olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas apenas maneei a cabeça e me sentei no sofá, ligando a televisão. Alguns segundos depois, ouvi os passos de Edward chegando na sala e após um silêncio um pouco desconfortável, Rosalie avisou que eles precisavam ir e então eles foram. Quando a porta da casa de fechou, eu soltei a respiração que estava prendendo e me encostei no sofá. Com os olhos fechados e escutando apenas o barulho baixo da televisão ao fundo, eu finalmente consegui entender a resposta para minhas perguntas de outrora e agora eu sabia com toda a certeza.

A nossa bolha tinha estourado e a realidade tinha batido com tudo em mim.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **_Hello gente! Como disse lá no começo, a Brenda ta viajando então eu estou postando pra ela, semana passada eu tava no hospital por isso não teve capítulo. Mas agora sobre a fic, que triste a separação do nosso casal amorzinho e safado =( Bella também nem deixou o coitado do Edward falar, e nem foi ao aeroporto… que boba. E agora, o que vai acontecer com eles? Será que tem esperança de um futuro? Continuem comentando que semana que vem eu volto com mais! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	8. Chapter 8

**Peguem lencinhos para esse capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Oito - Dear Edward<strong>

**Bella Swan.**

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, eu não tinha dois braços fortes me segurando, muito menos uma respiração quente e gostosa batendo no meu pescoço. Mas sim, os lençóis frios da cama rodeando meu corpo que, pela primeira vez em semanas, estava vestido quando eu caí na cama antes de dormir. Por mais que aquela tenha sido a noite na qual eu provavelmente tive o maior tempo de sono desde que havia chegado em Davie quase dois meses atrás, eu havia acordado como se um caminhão tivesse passado em cima de mim. Repetidas e repetidas vezes. Eu estava me sentindo mais ansiosa do que o normal e já sabia muito bem o motivo. Edward não havia ido embora não havia nem vinte e quatro horas e eu já agia como se fossem semanas. Deus, eu era patética. Depois que ele tinha ido embora na tarde anterior, eu havia ficado no sofá por horas, fingindo estar prestando atenção na maratona de alguma série que eu nem mesmo gostava e que estava passando. Quando Rosalie chegou, ela me lançou um sorriso fraco, mas não disse nada. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente estava triste por se despedir do namorado mais uma vez. Então ficamos as duas na sala fingindo que tudo estava bem.

Respirei fundo e saí da cama, indo até o chuveiro e tomando uma ducha rápida para me acordar melhor. Meu corpo todo doía e eu sentia como se estivesse sofrendo a pior ressaca de todos os tempos. Saí do chuveiro alguns minutos depois e me enrolei na toalha, indo para o quarto e escolhendo uma roupa. Acabei colocando minha combinação de sempre com um meu shorts de cintura alta e meu cropped surrado e prendi meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado, sabendo que precisaria lavá-lo em breve. Peguei meus óculos, celular e meu maço de cigarros e saí do quarto. Rosalie estava na cozinha fazendo panquecas e eu a cumprimentei com um beijo na bochecha, oferecendo ajuda.

- Não, não… eu estou bem - me dispensou. - Pensando melhor, você pode pegar o suco na geladeira por favor?

- Claro - sorri. - Frutas vermelhas?

- O mesmo.

Fiz o que ela pediu, aproveitando para pegar uma das últimas latinha de coca-cola de cereja que tinham ali e coloquei o suco na mesa, servindo um copo para Rose. Tomamos o café da manhã conversando sobre a turma nova de Rosalie que começaria as aulas em alguns dias e em sobre como ela estava empolgada e nervosa, já que essa seria bem maior do que a primeira. Tranquilizei-a dizendo que ela não precisava se preocupar com isso, pois ela nasceu para fazer o que fazia e ela sorriu agradecida, dizendo que eu era puxa saco só por ser sua prima. Mas era a mais pura verdade, desde quando éramos bem pequenas, Rosalie já sabia muito bem o que ela ia ser quando crescesse e eu sempre soube que ela seria perfeita como professora. Ao contrário de mim, minha prima tinha bastante paciência com crianças e também tinha um instinto maternal que praticamente exalava dela de tão forte. Terminamos o café da manhã e eu ofereci para lavar a louça, já que ela havia cozinhado e Rosalie agradeceu, dizendo que ia aproveitar para preparar algumas aulas já que ela precisava ir na escola entregar o plano de aulas ainda na sexta.

Quando acabei de lavar a louça, resolvi tomar um ar do lado de fora e tirei meu celular e o maço do bolso e fiquei vadiando pelo facebook por alguns minutos, antes de pegar um maço e notar que eu havia esquecido de pegar o isqueiro. Bufei e me levantei, indo até minha bolsa que estava no quarto mas não encontrando nada. Dei uma olhada no carro também, mas não encontrei.

- Rose? - chamei, com o cigarro apagado na boca. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha quando me viu e eu encolhi os ombos.

- Você não pretende fumar aqui dentro, certo?

- Não, não… - respondi tirando o cigarro da boca. - Mas você viu meu isqueiro? É um zippo amarelo com uma caveira mexicana.

- Nop - respondeu e eu mordi os lábios pensando aonde eu podia ter deixado ele. - A última vez que vi você com ele foi naquele dia na praia.

Merda.

- Droga, devo ter esquecido ele lá - resmunguei, me xingando mentalmente por ter perdido meu isqueiro favorito.

- Hmm… estou surpresa em ver você fumando.

- Como assim? - perguntei confusa. - Você já sabia que eu fumava tem um tempo.

- Sim, mas a última vez que você fumou desde que chegou aqui foi tipo, umas quatro semanas atrás.

Abri a boca pronta para dizer que ela estava louca, que eu fumava pelo menos um cigarro por dia, mas parei quando fui repassando as últimas semanas na minha cabeça. Eu estava tão envolvida com Edward que mal me dei conta de que meu maço de cigarro estava abandonado na mesinha. Percebendo minha expressão, minha prima apenas abriu um sorriso arrogante, antes de tirar o cigarro da minha boca e voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo. Como eu não tinha notado isso antes? Quero dizer, eu sabia que não era realmente dependente do cigarro e tudo mais, porém fumar não era algo que eu simplesmente me esquecia de fazer. Confusa e levemente atordoada, fiquei parada ali por mais alguns segundos, antes de respirar fundo e voltar lá para fora. Pensei em pegar outro cigarro, mas para ser sincera eu não estava com muita vontade de fumar, então apenas coloquei meus óculos e deitei na cadeira, aproveitando o sol.

Os próximos dois dias seguiram da mesma forma. Rosalie e eu não fizemos nada muito interessante, nenhuma de nós estava no clima para sair de casa, então apenas passamos meus últimos dias em Davie enfiadas na casa dela, assistindo televisão e comendo porcarias. Eu sabia que ela queria me perguntar sobre Edward, mas ela não disse nada e mentalmente eu a agradeci por isso, eu realmente não estava no clima para ficar pensando nisso. Não que eu tivesse conseguido tirar Edward da minha cabeça nesses dias, no entanto. Ele estava em cada canto daquela casa e até mesmo no meu carro. Era estranho e louco pensar isso, mas algumas vezes eu conseguia sentir até mesmo seu cheiro. Todavia, eu sabia que assim que deixasse Davie, as coisas iriam melhorar. Eu não teria que dormir mais na mesma cama que partilhamos nas últimas semanas, ou tomar banho no mesmo chuveiro em que transamos tantas vezes. Soltei uma risada irônica, sabendo muito bem que eu só estava procurando uma desculpa para parecer menos patética. É claro que eu sentiria falta dele independente do lugar que eu estivesse.

De qualquer forma, tentei deixar esses pensamentos de lado e fechei o zíper da minha pequena mala e então guardei as últimas coisas que estavam faltando na minha bolsa. Originalmente eu só iria embora no domingo, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria ficar ali por muito mais tempo sem pirar. Na noite passada eu tinha escutado Rosalie falando no telefone com Emmett e eu sabia que ela só estava falando quase que escondida com ele, por medo da minha reação. Então, eu havia juntado minhas coisas e inventado uma desculpa para ir embora quatro dias antes, dizendo que precisava chegar mais cedo para olhar umas coisas da faculdade. Se Rosalie tinha desconfiado de algo, ela não havia falado nada.

- Muito obrigada por me receber aqui, Rose - agradeci, abraçando-a apertado.

- Como se eu fosse fazer de forma diferente - brincou, revirando seus olhos. - Faça uma boa viagem e me manda uma mensagem quando você chegar, ok?

- Sim, senhora - prometi e demos mais um abraço, antes de eu finalmente pular no meu carro.

Por ter saído de Davie logo após o almoço e não ter parado na estrada para comer ou abastecer, consegui chegar em Jacksonville pouco depois das cinco horas da tarde. Assim que parei o carro no meu lugar de sempre no dormitório, soltei um suspiro e mandei uma mensagem para Rosalie avisando que eu já tinha chegado e que ia tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Peguei minhas coisas do carro e o tranquei, indo direto para o mesmo elevador lerdo de sempre. O dormitório já estava bem mais cheio do que estava dois meses atrás, já que várias pessoas já estavam voltando das férias. Cumprimentei algumas meninas que eu conhecia, mas não dei muito papo, indo direto para meu quarto e fechando a porta. Sem muita vontade de fazer nada além de me jogar na cama e repassar as últimas semanas na minha cabeça, apenas deixei a mala no chão, conectei o celular no carregador e me deitei na cama, tentando não me torturar e ficar repassando os últimos momentos ao lado de Edward em minha cabeça. Claro que, obviamente não tinha dado nada muito certo e eu logo me vi relembrando cada segundo das últimas semanas. por alguns momentos eu comecei a ter a sensação de que talvez tivesse me precipitado e sido covarde ao não deixar Edward falar, que talvez ele não fosse me dar o fora ou algo do tipo. mas logo eu começava a me lembrar das minhas experiências passadas e concluía que ficar na minha zona de conforto era a melhor opção. Era sempre a mesma história com meus ex namorados, eu me envolvia demais, me apaixonava demais e então num piscar de olhos o namoro já não estava tão bom assim e eu estava sendo dispensada como um lixo. eu havia aprendido isso anos atrás e nunca mais tinha me deixado cair na mesma história novamente.

Por alguns minutos fiquei ali na cama mesmo e logo me vi dormindo novamente. Quando acordei, já era no dia seguinte e o relógio marcava que pouco se passava das onze da manhã. Sabendo que eu não tinha nada pra fazer, fiquei enrolando na cama o máximo que pude e então quando a fome finalmente bateu, liguei para meu delivery favorito e pedi minha pizza de sempre. Minha cara deveria estar horrível, pois quando abri a porta foi difícil para o entregador esconder sua expressão de surpresa. Geralmente ele sempre abria um sorrisinho aqui e ali pra mim, me dando indiretas e brindes exclusivos da pizzaria, mas desta vez ele apenas pegou o dinheiro e saiu quase que correndo do prédio. Nada melhor para fazer minha auto-estima subir. Comi a pizza sentada na cama enquanto assistia uma série qualquer na televisão pequena do quarto e quando acabei não me dei ao trabalho de levantar da cama para tirar a caixa ou para limpar meu rosto ou arrumar meu cabelo, apenas voltei a deitar e puxei o cobertor pra cima do meu corpo, deitando e apagando quase que instantaneamente. Os dias seguintes se passaram da mesma forma e eu só percebi que era sábado a tarde, quando a porta do quarto se abriu e minha amiga entrou indignada no quarto.

- Puta que pariu, que cheiro de bicho morto é esse? Não vai me dizer que você ta com tesão por necrofilia e começou a trazer uns defuntos para nosso quarto… Você sabe que eu sou mente aberta e tudo mais, mas até eu tenho um limite - disse e eu soltei uma risadinha baixa me virando para ela e encontrando seus olhos divertidos, mas que rapidamente se tornaram preocupados. - O que aconteceu?

- Por que você acha que aconteceu algo? - desviei a pergunta.

- Hmmm… porque seu rosto está completamente inchado e parece que tem uma pessoa morta no nosso quarto? Ixiii… foi o Edward né? Se aquele filho da puta tiver feito algo com você…

- Eu não quero falar disso agora - murmurei abaixando a cabeça.

Pela primeira hora, Alice realmente me deixou ter meu espaço e ficou quieta, mas então ela logo ficou agitada e me empurrou para o banheiro, dizendo que eu precisava beber e esquecer o que estava acontecendo ou então liberar tudo isso de mim. Como eu realmente estava querendo algo pra beber até vomitar minhas tripas, não protestei e fui direto para o banheiro. Tomei um banho longo e bem quente, simplesmente porque eu estava realmente suja e quando saí, peguei um vestidinho preto, calcei minhas botas e joguei um cardigã cinza por cima. Fiz uma trança de lado no cabelo e passei um batom qualquer, sem me preocupar muito com uma maquiagem mais elaborada. Quando me declarei pronta, Alice e eu saímos do dormitório e fomos em direção ao nosso barzinho favorito. Por sorte ele não estava muito cheio e logo nos sentamos numa mesa que ficava no canto do bar. Alice já chegou pedindo duas doses de tequila para nós duas e após virarmos, ela bateu o copo na mesa e suspirou.

- Pronto, agora cospe.

Foi a minha vez de suspirar e então comecei a contar tudo sobre o que havia acontecido entre Edward e eu. Contei sobre como eu agi impulsiva e covardemente, em como não deixei Edward falar, porque tinha certeza que ele ia começar aquele discurso de que a gente tinha se divertido muito, mas que agora cada um tinha que seguir seu caminho e em como eu não suportaria ouvir aquela mesma história de novo. Muito menos vindo de Edward. Enquanto eu falava Alice ouvia tudo atentamente, sua expressão completamente neutra não me deixando saber sua opinião por nenhum momento. Quando eu acabei ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e então pediu mais dois shots de tequila. Comecei a pegar um deles para mim, mas então Alice me deu um tapa na mão e balançou a cabeça.

- Nana-nina-não… Depois dessa história eu vou precisar de muita tequila para não te dar uns tapas - disse então rapidamente virou os dois shots de tequila, me deixando com os olhos arregalados. - Pronto. Enfim, que merda você tinha na cabeça quando não deixou aquele bonitão nem falar? Sério, Isabella! Eu sei que você teve uns namorados de merda no passado, mas cara! Eu duvido muito que ele ia terminar com você. Pelas fotos que você me mandou… tava escrito na cara dele que ele só conseguia pensar em você. Quero dizer… vai me dizer que você não via isso nos olhos dele enquanto ele te fodia loucamente todas as noites? O cara mal mal conseguia deixar as mãos, boca, língua, pica e afins longe de você. É lógico que ele queria mais.

- Como eu ia saber? - perguntei irritada. - Eu estava assustada, ok? O que eu sinto por ele é mais intenso do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já senti na minha vida. Eu não podia deixar ele me machucar caso ele simplesmente resolvesse me dispensar.

- Então resolveu se auto-sabotar e ficar sofrendo eternamente? - rebateu. - Eu juro pela pica do Jasper, Bella! Você sempre faz essas merdas, sempre que está perto de ficar feliz e bem resolvida com alguém, você começa a se afastar e faz alguma coisa assim. Até mesmo quando se trata de algo não relacionado com a vida amorosa. lembra daquela oportunidade ótima de emprego no início do ano? Estava tudo certo e você mesma estragou a chance por medo. Você não pode continuar a fazer isso ou nunca vai realmente conseguir ser feliz. Talvez Edward fosse o homem da sua vida, mas você nunca vai saber isso porque ficou com medo e se escondeu nesse casulo de merda aí.

- Eu sei - suspirei.

- Mas agora a merda ta feita - disse. - Agora a única coisa que podemos fazer é beber a vida e amanhã a gente acha uma solução.

E foi isso o que fizemos. Bebi tudo o que não bebia há anos, até mesmo tomei cerveja. O que me rendeu uma crise de choro ao lembrar de Edward incrédulo por eu não gostar de beber. Alice consolou meu choro com mais um shot de tequila e ficamos assim até de madrugada quando voltamos completamente bêbadas para o dormitório e então eu caí na cama e tentei não pensar na ressaca que estava por vir.

Uma luz forte invadiu o quarto e eu grunhi, virando o rosto para o outro lado e escondendo a cabeça no travesseiro. Eu não me sentia nem um pouco preparada para sair da cama e encarar o dia. Minha cabeça estava doendo horrores e minha garganta estava mais seca do que o normal. Eu sabia que tudo isso era fruto da minha saída com Alice na noite anterior e tudo o que eu queria era voltar no tempo e me impedir de aceitar o convite.

- Não adianta resmungar - Alice disse mais alto do que o normal, me fazendo virar para ela com os olhos semicerrados. Por que ela estava linda e glamurosa e não morrendo de ressaca como eu estava? - E muito menos fazer essa cara fechada pra mim.

- Por que você está me acordando a essa hora? - resmunguei.

- Porque já são quase uma da tarde e você precisa tirar essa bunda gorda daí e começar a viver sua vida.

- Minha bunda não é gorda! - reclamei, me lembrando de Edward ter feito um comentário parecido certa vez. - E porque você ta agindo como se fosse minha mãe, uh?

- Porque você está agindo como se precisasse de uma e a sua está muito longe no momento - disse como se fosse óbvio. Claro, como se eu precisasse de uma mãe pirada e pervertida como Alice.

- Ótimo, mas hoje eu estou de ressaca e não quero ouvir - resmunguei de novo, já sabendo muito bem o assunto que ela queria tocar e não me sentindo nem um pouco preparada para ele. Eu me recusava a aceitar que eu havia sido tão precipitada assim e havia estragado tudo por minha estupidez em achar que todos os homens eram iguais.

- Foda-se.

- Ugh, você é irritante demais. Me deixa pelo menos acordar pra você começar a me dar um sermão.

- Eu não vou te dar um sermão - revidou, jogando seu travesseiro na minha cabeça. - Eu já disse tudo o que eu tinha para dizer ontem. Agora você tem duas opções: ou fica se lamentando a vida inteira e pensando como teria sido caso tivesse feito algo, ou então levanta essa bunda branca da cama e da um jeito de arrumar o telefone daquele deus grego.

- Ele nem deve mais querer nada comigo, Alice. Se passaram dias e Rosalie nem uma vez me disse nada... - murmurei petulante, me sentando na cama e desviando o olhar de Alice.

- Mas também, o que você queria? Você praticamente expulsou o gato e nem deixou ele falar um ''a'' antes de sair correndo e se escondendo nessa muralhasinha que rodeia seu coração e ainda queria que ele corresse atrás de você?

- Não foi bem as-

- Shh - me cortou, levantando o dedo indicador em minha direção. - Não quero mais ouvir nada sobre isso. Agora você faz o que quiser da sua vida enquanto euzinha aqui, vou passar a tarde transando loucamente com meu namorado, fumando muita maconha e depois vou ficar emboladinha nos braços dele enquanto ele diz que me ama e faz um carinho no meu braço. mas você pode ficar aí sozinha, enfiada debaixo desse cobertor e comendo porcarias até sua bunda ficar toda metralhada de tanta celulite.

- Eu te odeio!

- Você me ama e sabe que eu estou certa, por isso ta irritadinha. Agora _me voy_. _Au revoir!_

- Você está misturando duas línguas completamente diferentes.

- Foda-se. Fui!

Revirei os olhos e me enfiei mais no cobertor, suspirando quando escutei Alice fechar a porta. Eu sabia que ela estava certa e que eu havia sido estúpida ao não deixar Edward sequer falar o que ele estava pensando. Por mais que ele fosse mesmo me dispensar e me dar o maior fora da vida como eu, bobamente, estava esperando que ele fizesse, ele devia ter deixado que ele falasse. Ele tinha o direito de falar e eu o de escutar. Se eu não tivesse reagido como reagi, eu saberia suas reais intenções e talvez não estivesse me remoendo tanto assim, mas agora era tarde demais e eu estava com medo de correr atrás dele apenas para receber uma risada na minha cara ou então ouvir ele dizendo que era tarde demais. Soltei um suspiro e passei a mão no rosto, desejando que eu não complicasse tanto as coisas assim. A merda já havia sido feita e agora eu teria que lidar com minha idiotice enquanto segurava meu troféu de Idiota do Ano e seguia em frente. Resolvendo aceitar o que Alice havia me falado, sentei na cama de novo e liguei meu notebook, colocando uma playlist qualquer para tocar na tentativa de me animar um pouco. Sorri quando Lana Del Rey começou e saí da cama, decidindo que era finalmente a hora de começar a desfazer minha mala.

Comecei a separar as roupas que estavam sujas, mas parei quando vi um papel dobrado e então deixei as roupas de lado, pegando o papel e o abrindo, apenas para ofegar quando percebi do que se tratava.

_Querida Bella,_

_(Se você estiver lendo essa carta sem mim ao seu lado, significa que eu fui embora e não tive coragem de te perguntar pessoalmente o que estava me matando por dentro e resolvi não falar nada sobre ter escondido isso aqui em sua bolsa. Ou então porque você me rejeitou antes de eu ir embora. Ps: se for o segundo caso, ignore a carta.)_

_Talvez eu esteja sendo um covarde - e um tanto quanto antiquado - por te escrever esta carta, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar na ideia de você me rejeitando bem na minha cara e também não queria arriscar trazer este assunto à tona e acabar destruindo o clima leve entre nós dois e estragar tudo. Enfim... As últimas semanas com você foram, sem sombra de dúvidas, as melhores semanas da minha vida. Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse me envolver tanto assim com alguém como eu me envolvi com você. Quando você aceitou meu beijo no banheiro, eu tive certeza de que nós nos divertiríamos juntos e teríamos uma boa química, mas jamais pensei que eu fosse me sentir desta forma… quase que quebrado ao pensar que assim que o verão acabar eu teria a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la novamente. Você me entende e me faz bem de uma forma que ninguém jamais conseguiu. _

_Eu estou indo embora amanhã de manhã e aqui estou eu, sem conseguir dormir enquanto escrevo esta carta na tentativa de convencê-la a dar uma chance para mim, para nós. Eu sei que pode ser difícil, com o meu trabalho e a sua faculdade, mas eu realmente acredito que essa força que existe entre nós - eu tenho certeza que você também sente isso, certo? É quase como se tivesse um ímã que me fizesse sempre querer estar ao seu lado e tocar você… merda. Eu podia tocar você o dia todo pelo resto da minha vida - nós vamos conseguir. Então, o que você me diz, Cerejinha? Eu adoraria explorar ao seu lado e ver aonde esse sentimento pode nos levar. Sei que essa carta não ficou muito boa, mas está difícil escrever isso e ter que deixar você sozinha na cama, enquanto eu podia estar simplesmente te abraçando e te beijando. Aguardo sua resposta, ansiosamente (vou deixar meu telefone e e-mail aqui)._

_Seu e eternamente seu,_

_Edward Cullen._

_ps: se essa carta não te convenceu a me dar uma chance e a me contatar, talvez o fato de eu ter roubado seu isqueiro da sorte a convença._

_pps: você fica linda dormindo. Adoro os barulhinhos que você faz, quase como se estivesse tentando falar algo (na noite passada você disse meu nome, foi quase impossível não te acordar e te fazer minha depois disso)_

_ppps: estou oficialmente terminando essa carta e indo me deitar ao seu lado, esperando que esta não seja minha última oportunidade._

Soltei uma risadinha quando vi que, anexado a carta, ele havia colocado uma polaroid dele segurando meu isqueiro e debaixo uma legenda escrito "Bella, por favor me salva!", como se fosse o isqueiro falando. Rapidamente meu riso bobo se transformou em lágrimas bobas e eu me peguei maneando a cabeça para o que Edward havia escrito. Ele era um bobo, como ele sequer conseguiu cogitar a ideia de que eu fosse rejeitá-lo algum dia? Será que meus sentimentos por ele não eram tão óbvios assim quanto eu pensava que era? Quero dizer… era impossível não notar a forma boba e apaixonada que eu olhava pra ele, ou então duvidar da nossa química e-... Então parei, notando que eu havia feito a mesma coisa. Eu havia sido covarde em não falar com ele porque eu estava com medo de que _ele_ me rejeitasse como já haviam feito antes. Soltei uma risada pelo nariz enquanto ainda chorava um pouco e balancei a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso ao olhar pra foto de novo. Éramos um casal e tanto.

_Um casal_. Será que ainda poderíamos ser um? _Se você não deixar suas inseguranças bobas tomarem conta de você._

_Desta vez eu não deixaria._

Sorri mais abertamente e me joguei na cama, puxando meu notebook para mim, não querendo adiar nem mais um momento o que eu vinha adiando. Edward já havia esperado demais por uma resposta minha e agora que eu finalmente havia lido a carta, não havia motivos para esperar mais. Eu sabia muito bem que simplesmente podia ligar para ele logo e resolver isso, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo agora e também queria brincar com ele por ter sido tão fofo ao me escrever uma carta. Quero dizer, quem ainda escrevia cartas? O meu James Dean disfarçado de Fuzileiro Naval, é claro... Ainda sorrindo feito uma maníaca, abri meu e-mail e cliquei na opção de escrever um novo, prontamente começando a digitar o e-mail que mudaria minha vida:

_Querido Edward…_

**FIM.**

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **_Ai meu coração! Bella tão teimosa, perdeu um tempo precioso chafurdando, sem saber que tão perto dela tinha uma declaração do Edward. Tão linda a carta dele, todo apaixonadinho s2 Alice melhor personagem, amo essa menina lol E esse final com gosto que quero mais? Peçam mais pra Brenda! Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo para todas! Amei fazer parte dos projetos da Brenda esse ano e estarei aqui ano que vem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


End file.
